Watashi no Kokoro
by SnowflakesLover
Summary: Rin, a girl who wears Lolita dresses and attends Creation High. Sesshomaru, a hot guy Rin avoids. One day, she becomes a maid to the dog demon all because she wanted to repay him. Love blooms between the two and Sesshomaru does everything to protect her.
1. The Beginning of Love

**~Watashi no Kokoro~**

**~My Heart~**

A SessXRin fanfic created by _**SnowflakesLover**_.

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Rin was a teenage girl who loved plush toys. She attended high school like other teenagers, except she was rather childish. Students described her as cute, adorable and incredibly smart for a female. The school she attended allowed demons and humans to be educated together, teaching both human religions and demon rituals. Staff taught maths, english and science like every other schools, except they added defence and offence classes as a core subject. Rin was average in those classes, she even defeated most demons when battling. Her grades in maths, english and science is above average and most of the teachers favoured her, kind of like a teachers pet you can say.

The high school Rin attended doesn't have an exact uniform, in fact, they let you wear clothes of your own choice, as long as they are not too revealing. Rin's mother forces her daughter to wear clothes that seemed similar to what Kanon Wakeshima wears in her music videos, not that Rin minded of course. In fact, she adored Kanon, even accepting she was one of her biggest fans. Rin's mother designs lolita dresses, even taking photos of what Rin looks like in them.

Today, Rin was clothed in a white dress, like the one Kanon Wakeshima wore in her music video, "Still Doll", the time where she was playing her own cello. Except, Rin didn't carry a cello, she carried a large, white bear with a ribbon around it neck and a ribbon on its left ear. Her usual hairstyle that consisted of a small pony-tail had a hair accessorie like Kanons, even one arm was covered by fabric and the other left bare.

One of Rin's classes was music, and her music teacher usually gives Rin lyrics of Kanon Wakeshima's songs, sometimes urging her to sing in classes. Although Rin was more shy and had a slightly lower pitch, she loved to sing the songs assigned.

Rin walked to school, since she didn't live too far away. In her right arm was her teddy bear, and draped over her left shoulder was a black and white bag that carried her text books. She walked on the footpath, humming "Skip Turn Step" sung by, of course, Kanon Wakeshima. She looked at the sky, watching the pigeons swoop at each other before flying to a tree. A small giggle left her lips as she skipped the rest of the way to Creation High.

* * *

"Oh my god, you look so adorable!"

Rin merely blinked at Kagome, shifting her position when Kagome lunged towards her cheeks.

"K-kagome-chan?" Rin squeaked.

"Let me pinch your cheeks!"

"Wha? NO!"

"RiiiinnnNN!"

"OW!"

Kagome now had the poor girls cheeks in her grasp, pinching them and pulling at them, laughing when Rin tried to bite her knuckles. The fifteen year old girl finally stuck out her tongue, Kagome's hand touching it ...

"Eeeww! Rin!" Kagome whined.

"My cheeks hurt ..." Rin murmured, rubbing at them while holding Kokoro (her white teddybear).

"Eh?"

The two girls were in their homeroom, Rin sitting in her assigned desk and Kagome laying her head on it. While the ningen soothed her abused cheeks, the miko stared intently at Kokoro. The plush toy merely stared back, it's black eyes gazing into Kagome's orbs as she petted its head.

"So Kokoro's birthday is tomorrow, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! What theme should his party be?" Rin grinned a brilliant smile, her face radiating cuteness and innocentness, one that made Kagome almost faint on the spot.

"Hmm, chocolate?" Kagome's eyes suddenly turned dreamy.

"No. We did that two years ago." Rin replied bluntly.

"Aww, okay. What about cupcakes?"

"Last year."

"Horror?"

"You'll scare Kokoro!"

"Um, comedy?"

"I'm not dressing up as a clown..."

"But I can imagine how cu-"

"No."

"Fine. Celebrities?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Anime?"

"Specify."

"Hmm ... the kind of dress that Ciel wore in Kuroshitsuji?"

Rin thought about it, placing her chin in her right hand, "Okay! I like that one!"

"So, victorian styled?"

"Yup!"

Kagome's head landed hard on Rin's desk. Rin blinked, adjusting her hair accessory before asking what's wrong.

"I can't afford a dress ..." Kagome complained, her voice muffled.

"Why not ask my mum to make one overnight? You know how fast she is in making clothes. I mean, the one I'm wearing right now was finished in less than seven hours!" Rin exclaimed.

"I don't wanna pressure your mother though."

"Neh, it's alright. She likes you alot so she'd do anything." Rin poked her tongue out and Kagome swore her heart stopped at the display of cuteness.

"Hmm, okay." The miko agreed, kissing Kokoro on his head before turning around to focus on the teacher calling out the roll.

The homeroom isn't like the other schools. Instead of single chairs, students get their own couch, and desks are more like a coffee table. The black board stretched from one end of the room to the other and the room itself was around the length of a bus, both ways. Windows were made with delicate care and intricate designs were carved onto the glass and blood-red curtains were pulled aside to let sunlight in. The flooring was wooden and unbelievably clean, and almost every student in the class wore clothing that seemed like it costed a thousand.

The school only allowed students who had rich families or the money. For Kagome, Rin's mother fussed over her, saying she should attend Creation High with her daughter except Kagome's mother didn't have the money. But Rin's mum helped out, so that's how Kagome was accepted. Since then, Kagome tried not to be a bother to Rin's family.

Creation High was named Creation High because the Principal wanted to create a loving relationship between demons and humans. Although this may seem to be an impossible task, students actually mixed with each other rather well. There were cases where demons took a human as a mate, and although the parents don't really approve of the relationship between the two species, they accepted without hesitation. This was because they knew that the human had money and brains, as well as good looks if their son or daughter actually chose them.

"Rin?"

"Good Morning Izayoi-sama!"

Rin's homeroom teacher smiled and continued with the class roll. Yes, Rin was one of Izayoi's favourites, just like Kagome. Izayoi was really kind and loving. She teaches art and music, and she's Rin's music teacher. She too, is a fan of Kanon Wakeshima.

Rin stroked Kokoro's fur, admiring how soft it felt inbetween her fingertips. Slowly, she laid her head on top of Kokoro's, gazing at her black and white bag before tracing the deisgn with her fingers.

"Kagome?"

"Good Morning Izayoi-sama!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Morning, mother ..."

"Inuyasha ..."

"Sorry. Good Morning Izayoi-sama."

"Thank you. Sesshomaru?"

"Ohayo ... Izayoi-sama ..."

The room became immensely quiet. It was always like this. Whenever, Sesshomaru answered to his step-mother, the students would silence themselves and wait for some sort of violence to occur between the two. Rin glanced over her shoulder and looked at Sesshomaru, tilting her head before focusing back to Kokoro.

Sesshomaru was a player. He went into relationships and broke up the next day. There was only one female he had stayed in a relationship the longest and that was Kagura, the school's whore ... and their relationship lasted a whole week.

Sesshomaru was the half-brother of Inuyasha, and son of the Principal of Creation High. He was every females crush, which meant, he had a lot of fangirls.

Inuyasha too had a lot of fangirls, even though he is only a half-demon. Apparantly, Inuysha stays in a relationship for three days, taking away the girls virginity before breaking their hearts the next moment.

The two Taisho's were similar in some ways. Rin and Kagome always strayed away from them, determined not to lose their virginity to a man-whore.

Once Izayoi finished calling the roll, the bell rang. Rin lifted her bag over her left shoulder and cradled Kokoro in her right, fixing her dress and hair before walking to Izayoi. Rin had Music first up, so she always waited for Izayoi so they could walk to her next class together. Their relationship almost seemed sisterly, or most probably motherly. This was because Izayoi see's a younger version of herself in Rin.

"Good Morning Rin. Hang on a second, I'll only be a moment."

"Hai!"

Izayoi flashed Rin a genuine smile before sorting stuff in her bag and pulling the classrooms key out of her kimono.

"Okay, let's go."

Rin's Music teacher locked up the room and they walked to the next class, dodging the running students and flying objects.

"Oh, Rin, could you perhaps sing one of Kanon's song in class today. I've found one that seemed to suit you. Onegai shimasu?" Izayoi had a desperate look in her eyes.

Rin laughed and nodded, "Of course, I love singing her songs."

"Thank you Rin!"

The two arrived at the class doors, the students waiting outside for Izayoi. Izayoi greeted them and opened the door, stepping inside and turning on the lights, the students seating themselves in the black sofas scattered in various places of the room.

"Rin, here are the lyrics. You sure you want to do this? It's kind of hard. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you. The song is Princess Charleston."

"It's alright. I want to do it." Rin smiled.

"Okay. Let me get the musicians ready." Izayoi went off to ask some of the students to go to each instrument that was required.

Soon after a few moments of tuning, Izayoi gave Rin the sheets and allowed her to analyze the tempo and dynamics.

Rin lifted her head after a few minutes and froze. Sesshomaru was directly in front of her, a face of emotionless gazing at her, though a flash of curiousness appeared in his eyes. But as soon as she saw it, it disappeared, like fire being suffocated by water.

"Ano, is there anything that you wanted Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned in a small voice.

The dog demon merely glanced down at her, his golden discs scanning every feature of her face. _Cute_, he thought, his gaze resting on her lips, _and kissable_.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze to her eyes and spoke, "Hn."

Rin blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Huh?"

The taiyoukai didn't respond and merely walked off, picking up his violin and getting into position.

"Rin? Are you ready to start?" Izayoi asked.

"Hai!"

(**Author's Note**: Type in Princess Charleston Kanon Wakeshima in Youtube and listen to it while reading the lyrics. Thank you =3)

Izayoi started to play the piano, a jumpy tune beginning the song before the violins, including "The Sesshomaru", who played elegantly even though the music was upbeat.

Rin opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Aa!  
Mou onnanoko nante ii koto nai wa  
Demo oshare ya renai tanoshimu  
dake demo ii wake yo_

_Ne!  
Mou onnanoko nante ii koto nai wa  
Dakedo sonna no yappari  
ii wake yo_Drums started to play, symbols began to clash and Rin felt more confident... Bell like sounds resonated across the room and Rin sang louder than before.

_Aa!  
Mou onnanoko nante yari takunai wa,  
Demo iya na koto narubeku  
ganbaru dake demo ii wake yo._

_Ne!  
Mou onnanoko nante yari takunai wa,  
Dakedo sonna no yappari  
ii wake yo_

_Datte maho ga  
tokereba kabocha  
no basha sura  
maboroshi nandesho?_

_Sore ni yama u no koya  
de shichinin no  
sewa wo saserarenu'n  
desho?_

_Sonna no taerarenai!_

Romance janai!

_Tsukareru mae oki  
tobashite hoshii wa!_

_Yume wo mita tte  
Genjitsu wa toi  
Sore nari no koi ga shitai!_

_Kuzen zetsu go no showtime  
Heroine wa girls only!_

_Kikazatta tte  
Egao ga nakucha_

_Motto zeitaku ga shinai!_

_Datte atashi wa  
onnanoko damon!_

Someone played the xylophone, a deep toned instrument playing long notes while Izayoi watched Rin with bright eyes. The door to the music room opened, and a person walked in, unknown to Rin. Izayoi was surprised she almost faltered with her part.

_Aa!  
Mou onnanoko nante ii koto nai wa,  
demo oshare ya renai  
tanoshimu dake demo  
ii wake yo._

_Neh!  
Mou onnanoko nante ii koto nai wa,  
dakedo sonna no  
yappari ii wake yo._

_Datte maho ni  
kakareba ijo  
mo nemutta mamade_

Sore ni utagoe torarete  
saigo ni jibun  
ga umi no awa dashi

_Sonna no yurusarenai!_

_Happy end janai!_

_Fu onna ketsumatsu  
habuite hoshii wa!_

The stranger watched Rin sing from behind, admiring how the rest of the class were able to play the tempo of the peice without problems. He smiled at Izayoi who was currently flipping the page of her music, keeping in time with the rest of her students. His gaze landed on Sesshomaru, who looked like he didn't care, like a robot actually. The dog demon's eyes glazed over the paper, his fingers moving quickly yet smoothly over the violin.

_Yume ottate  
Genjitsu wa toi_

_Sore nari no koi wa doko?_

_Kuzen zetsu go no showtime_

_Heroine wa girls only!_

_Girls only!_

_Yume wo mitatte  
Genjitsu wa toi_

_Tobikiri no koi ga shitai!_

_Datte atashi wa_

_Shinu made issho_

Tonnanoko damon!

_Aaaaaaahhh~ Aaaaaah ah aaahaaahaaahaaa~_

... End of song ...

...

...

Clap. Clap clap clap. Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap. Rin, panting slightly, looked behind her and squeaked. The stranger who watched the music class perform was the principal himself.

"I-InuTaisho-sama?" Rin stuttered, hiding her face into Kokoro's fur.

The demon chuckled and walked towards her, stopping in front and waiting for her to look up. The ningen glanced up hesitantly, red in the face and shyness visible to everyone in the room. Izayoi even let out a small "aww".

"You must be Rin I presume? The one that my wife says has the most beautiful voice?" InuTaisho questioned, letting out a hand, a sign of friendship.

"H-hai." Rin took his hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you then. I thoroughly enjoyed listening to your voice. A song by Kanon Wakeshima?"

"Hai. Princess Charleston is what it's called." Rin said, a bit more confident speaking to the principal, though deep inside, she was dying to run to the bathroom.

"I see. You even look like her, kind of."

"My mother made these clothes for me."

"Even the hair accessory and glove?" InuTaisho asked, surprised.

"Hai."

"Tell your mother I am impressed by her work."

"Yes, InuTaisho-sama." Rin murmured, a bit pink in which she tried to hide her blush by digging her face into Kokoro.

InuTaisho chuckled again and walked to Izayoi. Izayoi smiled and stood, where the adults both went to the next room. Rin sat down in the nearby stool, her legs dangling as she brushed Kokoro's ear.

Sesshomaru watched her from afar, packing his violin away. To say he liked her singing was an understatement. He loved her singing. Plus he liked the way she dressed and behaved. She wasn't like the other girls he fucked, the ones where they tried to attract his attention and always got makeovers. Rin was different in his view. Instead of running to him, she ran away. Instead of trying to attract his attention, she vanishes from his view. She didn't like to wear make-up and she doesn't spray perfume. Rin smelled like mangoes and coconut. _Must be her shampoo, _Sesshomaru thought, in which a vision of her naked flashed through his mind. Surprised, he growled and placed his violin in the storage room.

"Rin, you sound amazing! And you look so kawaii!" Yuki, a violin player exclaimed, "Aww, I wanna try the dress you're wearing."

Rin gave a nervous laugh and clutched Kokoro closer to her chest.

"And the bear you're hugging is so cute! Can I hold him?" Yuki attempted to grab him.

"N-no!" Rin answered, hopping off the stool, scared.

"But why not? It's just a toy!" The female whined, following Rin like a panther.

"I'm sorry but no." Rin answered more firmly.

"Rin, I want to hold it!" the panther demon advanced on the human.

"Yuki, I can't!"

"Why not? Give it!" Yuki shouted, the other students watching warily.

Rin backed away even more, shielding Kokoro from the panthers view. Yuki saw this action, and fury grew within her chest. The panther demon usually got what she always wanted, but with Rin, she actually had to raise her voice.

"Rin. I said, give it! Or I will take it by force!" Yuki snarled, frightening Rin more and more.

"Yuki, Kokoro is important to me. I can't allow you to hold him!" Rin pleaded,trying to make the demon understand.

"Him? Him? You gave it a gender and a Name? It's just a toy so let me, HOLD IT!"

"Y-yuki, I can't." Rin whispered.

"I'm counting to five. If you don't give it to me before five, I'll rip the bear away from you!" the demon growled.

Rins eyes widened, Kokoro was too important to her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to give Kokoro to the panther demon. Yuki, seeing the human torn, smirked and flipped her hair.

"One."

The other students backed away, mostly the humans avoiding while the demons preparing to stop Yuki from lunging towards the vulnerable Rin. Rin was a valuable classmate, she never wanted anything and always gave. The demons treated her like a little sister, one that they could never had or wanted.

"Two."

Rin's breathing started to quicken. Her legs shook, her grip on Kokoro tightening, her palms sweating. Memories flashed before her eyes and a pain ripped through her skull. A small cry left her lips.

"Three."

Her legs collapsed and she sat there, shaking, tears forming in her eyes. Knuckles white, Rin hunched over Kokoro, the pain searing through her brain as horrible flashbacks awakened behind her eyelids.

"Four."

The human looked into the white bears eyes, her gaze running over the ribbon and white fur. A tear dropped from her eye and landed on his own.

"Five."

Yuki lunged, teeth bared and claws sharp. She shortened the distance between the two before being distracted by the other classmates, attacking them with quick speed and angry swipes. Rin, taking this chance, stood and ran towards the door. Unfortunately, Yuki found an opening in the students defence and slipped through, ripping Kokoro out of Rins grasp and holding it by its ear.

"GOT IT!"

Rin gasped and screamed, "No! Give him back!"

_I will rip the bear away from you!_

Yuki pounced away from Rin's hands, laughing and swinging the toy in her fingers. Kokoro merely stayed in his same position.

_I will rip the bear away from you!_

Rin gritted her teeth together, remembering what Yuki had said a few seconds ago.

"Sheesh, what's so important about this toy anyway?" Yuki muttered, yanking on the ribbon tied around Kokoros neck.

_I will rip the bear away from you!_

"Give him back." Rin whispered, tears falling.

_I will rip the bear away from you!_

"It's just a toy, Rin. He's going to break so I might as well rid of him anyway." Yuki cackled and raised her right hand.

_I WILL RIP THE BEAR AWAY FROM YOU!_

"NOOOO!" Rin screamed, racing towards the demon.

The human pounced forward, punching Yuki in the face and grabbing Kokoro. Yuki fell onto her backside, touching her cheek where Rin harmed her. Rin, breathing fast, glared at Yuki.

"You will never rip Kokoro away from me!" Rin yelled.

The fifteen year old girl swept her hand in the air, liquid smooth movements forming an image of a rose, transparent and about the size of the piano. Rin pointed at the angered panther demon and voiced, "_**Toge Bara**__!"_

The image turned into pink thorns, shooting at the shocked demoness. They peirced her flesh, crimson red blood slithering down skin onto the floor as the feline screeched in pain. The thorns punctured her skin without hesitation, but when the attack finished, Yuki stood with blood coating her arms. She had used them to defend her vital organs.

"Riiiiiiiinnnn ..." Yuki growled out the name, spitting blood onto the carpet below her.

The panther demon went into a battle stance, hair mussed and clothes ripped in various places. Rin, now alert, did the same and made the first move.

Her arms moved in an unbelievable speed, too fast to be human. The ningen jumped and twirled in the air, her hair floating along with her while she back-flipped and shouted, "_**Sakura no nejire**_!"

The windows bursted open, cherry blossoms swarming in and grouping together to form a spinning twister. It headed straight towards the panther demon, who attempted to swipe at the offending petals. Unfortunately, Yuki didn't realise she left an opening, in which they sliced at her stomach and legs, disabling her. But that didn't stop her ...

"**Neko no Tango**!" Yuki yowled, glaring at the human.

Right after she announced those words, a cat-like figure made out of fire appeared before Rin, pouncing left to right, back and forth, as if doing a dance. It kicked at the girl, but Rin was fast enough to dodge and create some distance from the firey beast.

Rin dodged another kick, then a punch before doing another "Toge Bara" attack, but the beast just burnt the thorns. Yuki laughed from her position, the students, both demon and human, avoiding the fierce battle between the two females. Sesshomaru watched from above, sitting on the beam above them, admiring how Rin effortlessly avoided the fireball the creature spat out at her.

The human girl pounced back six metres away from the creature, enough space to perform her next techniques. She spinned on the spot and skipped forward, throwing a hidden knife out the window, hitting the fire hydrants and letting water spurt up. Rin gazed at them and whispered, just loud enough for Sesshoaru to hear, "_**Mizu Ribon**_!"

Right after she said those words, her arms snapped forward, the water outside following her movements, rushing through the window and splashing on the fire beast. The creature yowled, dissapearing from the onslaught, yet Rin kept demolishing it. When the beast finally vanished, Rin brought her arms back, the water swirling around her like a ribbon, waiting for her next command.

Yuki stood unsteadily, glaring with so much hate at the human, that Rin almost flinched. She bared her teeth and raised her arm, pulling out a knife similar to Rins and threw it. Rins reaction was using her "Mizu Ribon" technique to capture the weapon, but the knife slipped through it's liquid form, straight towards her.

Rins eyes widened, before she voiced her next technique, "_**Kessho ga bara**_!"

The water circling around her swam in front of her and crystalised, taking the form of a rose. The knife lodged itself into the defence, Yuki shrieking in shock. Rin liquified the rose back into her previous attack and thrusted Yuki into the air, keeping her up. The other students held their breath, wondering if Rin would finish the demoness off or let her go.

The door opened and in stepped InuTaisho and Izayoi.

"Oh? Did I miss something?" The principal frowned at the two girls, Rin making a choking motion with her arms while Yuki suspended in the air, turning quite blue.

Rin released the panther demon and sent the water spraying over the unique garden outside. She gazed at InuTaisho while picking up Kokoro, dusting off imaginary dirt before fixing her appearance.

Yuki, coughing on the ground and drenched, suddenly laughed. Her head snapped up and she cackled loudly, not known to Rin that the knife she threw was behind her, aiming at her head while being held by a shadowy arm.

"G-goodbye, dear Rin." she chuckled.

Rin froze when hearing those words before quickly spinning, just in time for the knife to knick her fingers instead of stabbing her in the head. Splatters of blood landed on the wet carpet as the human girl bit her lip in attempt to keep her outcry of pain in.

"WHAT? How could you dodge that? You pathetic bi- ugh..." Sesshomaru appeared behind the panther demon, swiping the back of her head, knocking her into unconciousness.

Rin tightened her grip on Kokoro, keeping her tears from falling as she examined her wound.

"Izayoi, get a couple of students to dump Yuki in my office. Sesshomaru, tend to Rin's wound. I need to inform both parents of these two girls ..." InuTaisho ordered, before walking out the music room.

Rin glanced up at the principals son, his eyes gazing at her wound before he gestured to the next room. She followed him, her small cautious steps after his majestic strides.

When she entered the room, Sesshomaru locked the door and sat. He pointed at the chair in front of him, telling Rin to sit facing him. She sat and raised her hand, clutching Kokoro tightly as Sesshomaru leaned forward and took her fingers into his mouth.

"S-s-s-sesshomaru-sama?" Rin squeaked, his tongue gliding over the cut.

"Silence."

Rin bit her lip and blushed furiously, burying her face in Kokoro's fur. Sesshomaru gazed at her while licking her wound, lathering the cut with his saliva. He found it cute she was blushing that he sucked on her pinky before licking the blood running down her palm. The demon grasped her wrist and got off his chair and leaned over her, Rin's hand next to her cheek, meaning Sesshomaru's face was close to the human's one.

Rin glanced up and squeaked again, turning red from the close proximity, and his burning gaze. She felt dizzy that her head laid back on the couch as he suckled her fingers. Sesshomaru took her digits out his mouth and gazed at her blushing face.

"Why?" he murmured.

"Why w-what?" Rin whispered, still dizzy from all the blood in her face.

"... Why did you not give Yuki the bear?"

Rin stayed quiet, staring at the cieling as Sesshomaru continued licking her fingers. She knew the reason why, but she was wondering why "The Sesshomaru" was asking her. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru lathered her fingers with more of his saliva, a string connecting from his tongue. Her wound consumed his spit, sealing a little more and more every time "he" did you-know-what.

"I'm waiting for an answer ..."

Rin looked at him and wished she never had. Sesshomaru was staring at her neck hungrily, his gold orbs burning with its own fire. He glanced at her face and crawled atop of her, trapping her against the couch. His hand went to the side of the chair and he pulled the lever, the couch turning into a make-shift bed as he laid down on her fragile body.

The human blushed again and shifted beneath his body, trying to wriggle her way out, only making Sesshomaru push down on her more and more.

"Rin ... why?" His face lowered right before her.

"K-kokoro is important to me." Rin stuttered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I know that already."

Rin bit her lip again before accepting to tell him the truth.

"Three years ago, when I was twelve, my father gave me Kokoro as a gift for winning a music contest. He made it himself, saying he placed a piece of his soul in Kokoro while doing so."

Sesshomaru went back to licking her wound, listening at the same time.

"My father's name was Heart Kimura or Kokoro Kimura."

The dog demon snapped his head up and released her fingers. "The famous designer and toy producer?"

Rin nodded, "He made so many wonderful toys. So many kids and even adults loved them. They always visited his stores scattered around the world and bought them, no matter how expensive. But because his business was so successfull, he gained a lot of enemies. Other bosses hired assassins, even Fathers accomplices. Fortunately, my Father had his own police force that protected him from every murderer. They were the famous Hanta clan."

Sesshomaru finished healing Rins wound but he decided to keep her fingers in his mouth. He liked the taste of her skin. "Hanta clan ... Is that Sango girl a part of that clan?" he asked, Rin's finger muffling his voice.

"Hai, she protects me but remains looking ordinary." Rin giggled.

"Hn."

"The Hanta clan cared about our clan very much. Father and Sango's father got along really well, the same as I did with Sango and Kohaku. One day, Kohaku confessed his love for me, but our Father's disagreed on his choice of mate. I told him I didn't love him the way he loved me, and he got so angry he stormed out of his families estate."

Sesshomaru watched Rins mouth with emotionless eyes, wanting to taste them very much, but still listened. He was slightly disturbed another male loved his Rin. _His_.

"That night, Kohaku came back to my previous house, looking different and ... lifeless. All the guards guarding my Father and family tensed when Kohaku had suddenly pulled out a scythe. They tried to question him, but he killed them without hesitation. "

Rin's eyes teared up, remembering the horrible past.

"He killed his whole clan, leaving only Sango to defend herself against her own brother. Sango was torn into two, she attempted to protect my Father but was pushed aside. Kohaku ... he killed Father in the most horrible way. He slashed at his legs and he had decided to kill him slowly. My Father was in so much pain, he barely managed to say he loved me and that a part of his soul was in Kokoro."

Sesshomaru felt anger bubble inside his chest, an unusual feeling since he always felt calm. He gritted his teeth together and made an effort to pull Rin in to his lap.

"When he was finished killing Father, he ... tried to kidnap me and keep me to himself. I distracted him long enough for Sango to knock him out."

Rin cried, sniffling into Sesshomaru's white shirt, clutching onto Kokoro and the demons silver strands of hair. Sesshomaru was too bothered to care about the pain in his scalp. He stroked Rins hair and gazed at her tears. He never cried before, he never even felt emotions before. Now, he felt slighlty confused ... only a little.

The fifteen year old girl looked up at him and something tugged at his frozen heart. The scent of her tears was overwhelming. Curiously, though without any sign of curiosity, he licked away her tears ... and he wished he never did. They tasted so salty he almost cringed.

Rin sniffed, "When Y-yuki said she'd rip Kokoro away from me ... I felt as if she'd rip Father away from me. I was ... s-scared."

Sesshomaru gazed at the human in his lap and asked, "Is this Kohaku ... alive?"

"... Yes. He escaped from prison too ... but he can't find me because my previous home was in Kyoto. Now I'm in Osaka. See? Far away!" Rin smiled.

"... Not far enough ..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Huh?"

"Hn."

Giggle.

"Hn."

Rin hugged Kokoro and gave a genuine smile to the player Sesshomaru, "Thank you for healing my wound. How can I repay you?"

Sesshomaru stared at the human and her adorable face, too cute for a fifteen year old. "Hn."

"Come on! I need to do something to repay you!" Another smile ...

"Let me think about it ..."

"When would you have you answer Sesshomaru-sama? Someday today?"

"Perhaps tonight ... I'll come to your house." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Do you know where I live?"

"I'm the principals son, Rin."

"Oh, right. Neh, come around five-ish kay? My mum would be leaving home around eight-ish and she doesn't like leaving me. Oh! And Kagome would be there too. So ... yea. Around five."

"Hn."

"Tomorrow's Kokoro's birthday, do you want to come? It'd be fun!" Rin begged, eyes sparkling, startling the dog demon a tad bit.

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"Aww, okay. Kokoro is grateful that you healed me you know? He likes you." Rin grinned, adjusting the ribbon on it's ear.

"Hn."

The door opened and Izayoi peered inside, "Are you alright Rin? Did Sesshomaru heal you?"

"Yup! I'm good! Sesshomaru's got a good tongue!" Rin exclaimed, shifting her postition in Sesshomaru's lap.

"R-rin ... do you know how wrong that sounds?" Izayoi stuttered, eyeing the two.

"Huh? ... EH? No no no no no no! We did nothing like what you're thinking Izayoi-sama!" Rin shook her head, jumping out of the demons lap while doing so.

"Hn." Sesshomaru, er ... said?

"Is that a yes or no Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"Please say no, we did nothing perverted of sex related!"

"Actually ... we did."

"EH?" Rin fell anime-styled.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU DID NOT TAKE RINS VIRGINITY DID YOU?" Sesshomaru's step-mother questioned loudly.

"Sucking fingers is sex-related and no, I did not take her virginity." Sesshomaru calmly explained.

"Sucking fingers is NOT sex-related!" Rin screamed, pulling her hair and red in the face again.

"Yes it is."

"Explain then." Rin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, when preparing for penetration, the males usually arouses the female or gets them to suck on their fing-" Sesshomaru started.

"ACTUALLY DON'T EXPLAIN!" Rin schreeched, covering her ears.

"You were preparing to penetrate her?" Izayoi yelled.

"No. I was merely healing her although she did get a bit dizzy, and that is a sympton when you're aroused."

"I WAS NOT DIZZY!"

"Yes you were. You tilted your head back, exposed your neck and that is a sign on submission in mating." Sesshomaru explained in a "nonsense" voice.

"WHAT? YOU WERE SUBMITTING AT THE AGE OF FIFTEEN?" Izayoi placed her anger on Rin.

"NO! NO NO NO! AND I WAS NOT SUBMITTING TO YOU SESSHOMARU! My neck was just tired so I laid my head back and now that I remember, you had that "I-wanna-rape you" face on!"

Izayoi gave a dramatic grasp and collapsed onto the sofa. "You wanted to rape innocent Rin."

"I did NOT have a "I-wanna-rape-you" face."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"I win..." Sesshomaru let a small smirk grace his lips.

"Huh? What, NO! You did have a "I-wanna-rape-you" face!" Rin pouted, her lips glistening in the sunlight.

Sesshomaru stared at those lips, desiring to taste them, and embrace them with his own. "Hn."

Izayoi recovered from her shock and looked at both of them, mostly surprised that Sesshomaru spoke more than three words. Usually, he would always reply with a "Hn", but with Rin ... he seemed more carefree.

Sesshomaru rose from his position, his silver hair swirling around him as he pulled his watch out from his pocket. He frowned and excused himself from the room, leaving Rin and Izayoi surprised.

* * *

LUNCH

Rin bit into her chocolate muffin, making a sound of approval as she chewed the flavoured dough. Kagome, secretly took a portion and shoved it in her mouth, admiring at the taste. The girl realised though and whined, "Heeeeeyyyyyy ..."

"What?" Kagome asked, chewing slowly.

"That was my peice ..."

"You still have more though."

"True." Bite.

Kagome bit into her own sandwich, wishing she had Rins muffin instead. She thought back to the previous incident, one she overheard from one of the music students.

"You attacked Yuki and Sesshomaru healed you, correct?"

"She started it. She threatened to take Kokoro away from me and she was gonna rip him to peices! Yeah, Sesshomaru healed me." Rin muttered the last part, blushing.

"Does that mean you used your ... powers?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah ..."

"Word has spread that you may not be human. Students think you may be a demon or half-demon."

"I'm not one of those ... I'm an Eternal." Rin murmured, nibbling on one of the choc-chips.

"I know that, but ... we shouldn't let other students know about your identity. If they found out, the public would probably alert ... Naraku." Kagome fidgeted with Kokoro's ribbon, obviously uncomfortable with this topic.

"I know. I'll try to be more careful Kagome." Rin said in a small voice, taking a gigantic bite of her muffin.

Kagome laughed. She stopped when a person came to their desk but continued when realising who it was. Sango sat down next to Kagome, raising an eyebrow at Rin who was shoving her mouth with another muffin.

"Rin, you do realise that we have a whole hour and a half of lunch, right?" Sango asked, scared when said girl shoved a cookie down her throat.

"I know!" Rin replied, muffled.

The Hanta girl rolled her eyes and pulled out a Energy drink.

"Ew, how do you like that stuff?" Kagome questioned, cringing when Sango downed half the bottle.

"It's not the matter of liking it, I just have to take it in case something happens to Rin." Sango explained, taking another drink.

"I guess..."

Sango placed her bottle down and leaned closer to Rin, "Rin, what elements did you use when battling Yuki?"

"Earth and Water." Rin answered automatically.

"That's good then."

"Why is it good?" Kagome asked.

"Rin cannot master Fire properly. The last time she used it, she burnt down a whole forest." Sango said, shivering at the memory.

"Oh. Keep on using Water and Earth then. Can you master Air?"

"Yeah, but not as good as Earth." Rin said.

Sango traced the rim of her drink, "Rin, I-I ..."

"What is it?"

"Word has spread that a human used supernatural powers."

"Yeah, so?"

"Apparantly, someone is working for Naraku in this school. Whoever he or she is, this person has told Naraku and he is sending a transfer student over. We need to be on our guard." Sango said quietly, not allowing any other students to overhear their conversation.

"Naraku? He's found out already?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes. I've got possible suspects as to who told Naraku."

"Who?" Rin asked quietly, hugging Kokoro.

"Moryomaru from your defence class, Kanna from your English class and Kagura from your Science class and Maths. Muso, Akago and Byakuya from my defence class. Hakudoshi from Kagome's defence class. Kikyo is a possibe suspect, from Kagome's English, Maths and Offence classes."

"That's quite a lot of suspects. Are you sure about Akago? He's really ... I don't know, small?" Kagome placed a finger on her cheek.

"He is pretty powerful. Looks are deiceving in his case." Sango muttered.

"Kagura, huh ..." Rin murmured.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Kagura is the one who told Naraku. I'm sure of it. Ever since Sesshomaru broke up with her, she's been attacking every girl he's been dating afterwards. It is most probable that she wants me gone without using her hands. And it could be Kikyo too. Kikyo dated Sesshomaru and both her and Kagura are enemies with one another that they compete for who could get Sesshomaru to pay attention to them."

"They are the two most probable suspects. The transfer student would hang around one of them, and then we'll found our leak." Sango sat straight up grinning, "And when we've found out who it was, we can tell the Principal who it was, and I'm sure he'll do anything for his students saf- AHHHHHH!" Sango screamed, turning around and hitting the person back five metres back.

Rin, startled, dropped her cookie and started crying, "My l-last cookie ..."

"Miroku? HENTAI!" Sango screeched, pulling out her hiraikotsu and flinging it at the poor human monk.

"S-sango, I was just-" THONK!

"Pervert ..." Kagome muttered.

"My last cookie!" Rin cried, burying her face into Kokoro.

A group of Creation High's student - demon and human - glanced over at the noisy group, watching the demon slayer beat up the monk and the delicate human cry over a cookie ... They murmured stuff about, "perverted monk, tempered girl and look-a-like females", refering to the four of course.

"Rin! It's just a cookie! You still have, like, twenty more in your bag." Kagome said, silencing the girl.

"Really? Oh, yeah!"

Face-palm.

Sango came back, looking abnormally calm and collected, "So, let's plan Kokoro's birthday shall we?"

* * *

SESSHOMARU

It was lunch, one full hour and a half of lunch. I sat with my stupid half-demon brother and the wolf demon, Koga, a girl attepting to give me lap dance. She was busty, large breasts trying to rub into my face, failing miserably when I looked away to scan the hall. I was popular among girls, but that didn't mean I used it to my advantage. I mean, I'm not even horny ... which means ... I ain't _hard_.

My golden orbs looked over the students boredly, catching females eyes every now and then, lusting looks in them too. I kept my face composed, but inside, I was grimacing when that Kikyo girl pulled down the collar of her shirt dangerlously low to her cleavage. Looking away from the pale miko, I gazed at a paper plane floating towards the ground. It flew past a particular table ... Rin's table.

She was crying, holding that bear Kokoro close to her chest. I started to wonder why she was crying, and who it was that made her cry.

_"My last cookie!"_

Sweatdrop. That human was crying over a cookie. Now that I examined her area, I spotted the chocolate cookie on the ground in front of her.

_"Rin! It's just a cookie! You still have, like, twenty more in your bag!" _

_"Really? Oh, yeah!"_

Kagome face-palmed herself. I felt like doing that too, but because of my position, I remained cool. Rin pulled out a large bag of choc-chip cookies, ripping the packet open and shoving a relatively big biscuit down her throat. Surprisingly, she didn't choke. For a human, that's quite impressive.

Human ...

Is Rin human? In the music room, those attacks she used, they weren't accessed by humans. A high level demon is supposedly able to maintain them.

_**Toge Bara - Rose Thorn  
Sakura no Nejire - Cherry Blossom Twist  
Mizu Ribon - Water Ribbon  
Kessho ga Bara - Crystal Rose**_

Those abilities were Earth and Water related. Could it be that Rin is a demon that controls those elements? I glanced at the girl whining when Sango snagged one of her cookies.

No. She's not a demon. Her scent is too much like a humans. I'd have to talk to Father about this...

I shoved the girl on my lap off of me, ignoring her cries when I left her on the ground. Inuyasha asked where I was going, but I ignored him too. He snorted and focused on the girl kissing his neck.

With my demon blood, I sped off to my Father's office, halting in front of his majestic doors. Raising my hand, I knocked on it, awaiting his response.

"Come on in, Sesshomaru." I heard his muffled reply.

I opened the double wooden doors of this rich school, stepping onto the polished floor of my Father's office. He sat near his television, sprawled on the couch like an old man. Well, he is old anyway.

"What is it, son?"

"Rin Kimura. Is she a human or not?" I cut right down to business.

InuTaisho sat up, groaning inaudibly while doing so and yawned, "Yeah, she's human."

"Then what of her ... abilities?"

"Ahh, well, she's not really a human but she ain't a demon. She's an Eternal."

"An Eternal?"

"Have a seat son." Father ordered, gesturing to the couch in front of him, turning off the television while he was at it.

I obeyed, sitting down elegantly without even trying. I placed my head on my right hand, listening.

"An Eternal. Rin is an Eternal. An Eternal is a ... more advanced body of a human, having supernatural and/or elemental powers. They are highly rare, almost extinct in fact. Only twenty to thirty of them are left in this world. Rin seems to have control over the elements which is far more powerful than the supernatural. Her blood allows her to live for an eternity, just like her name suggests." InuTaisho said, all serious now.

"Hn." Was all I said, absorbing the information in.

"Rin was once an ordinary human, until the night her Father died. Do you know the story?"

"I heard about his death, but not Rins transformation." I responded.

InuTaisho sighed, "After witnessing her Father's death, her soul was destroyed. You see, Rin had another soul when she was born, and that other soul had wanted control over her body. Every Eternal has two souls when they're born. If the Eternal soul is not released sometime in their lifespan, sometimes it will vanish, taking the other soul along with it. Rin is somewhat lucky that the Eternal soul did not disappear."

I gazed at my Father, a bit disturbed with this story.

"The Eternal soul holds the powers. When Rin felt like she wanted to die after the murderer killed her Father, the Eternal soul fulfilled her wish and took over her body. Rin is still the same though, just slightly more carefree and happy. Nothing dramatic changed her."

"If Eternal are rare beings, would Naraku absorb them to recieve their powers?" I questioned, remembering that half-breed three hundred years ago.

"Yes, Naraku would absorb them but he cannot achieve their powers. Like I said, the Eternal soul holds the powers, not the body. The soul can leave it's container when it is in danger, but the actual body would allow it to if it wants. So, if Rin was in a terrible situation, she would choose to release her soul or die. But, to release the soul is a hard technique. It requires a lot of stamina and high concentration." Father yawned again, his teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Do you think the half-breed has found out of Rins existance?"

"It is highly probable." Father muttered, standing up and making his way to his desk, "Why the sudden interest on the girl, Sesshomaru? Are you interested in her? I can talk to her Mother if you want to make her your ma-"

"Father."

"Oh? Then what is the reason?"

"I was amused by her powers. **Toge Bara, Sakura no Nejire, Mizu Ribon **and **Kessho ga Bara**. Is that all she knows?"

"Nah, of course not. She knows a lot of moves, she just chooses to keep her identity a secret from the other students."

"Hn."

"You're not gonna play with her are you?"

"Perhaps."

"Sesshomaru, Rin is a nice girl. If you hurt her, I may disown you ... The other females I do not care but Rin is forbidden from being used by your own ... sexual needs."

"Hn."

"Do you _understand_?"

" ... Hai. But why only her?" I asked, curious.

"I was great friends with her father before he died. He brought Rin over sometimes, don't you remember?"

"I do, but I never paid attention to her."

"Hmph. She was adorable as a child." InuTaisho sighed, his eyes getting cloudly while he was thinking back.

"Hn. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Yah yah yah, go ahead. Just remember, do not play her Sesshomaru."

"Hai."

* * *

RIN

"So Sesshomaru is coming around five?" Rin's mother asked.

"Hai. I want to thank him somehow and he's coming over to tell me how I should." Rin replied.

"Oh my, he sounds like a nice guy. I hope he's handsome."

"Mother!"

"Don't worry Rin. I'm not like those women out there who prey on young boys." Rin's mother chortled, sipping the tea a maid gave her.

"That's good then."

"So, go and get change from those dirty clothes into the one I just recently made, kay?"

"Yes. Oh! That reminds me, KAGOME!"

"WHAT?" came a shout from the other side of the mansion.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS DAMN HOUSE RIN! HOLD ON FOR A MOMENT!"

"HURRY UP!"

After a few crash and bangs, and some screaming, Rin opened the door to see a very worn out Kagome, "I'm h-here. W-what's the rush?"

"Ah, Mother, Kagome needs a dress that's kind of Victorian. Can you make her one?"

"You don't need to Mrs. Kimura is you're busy." Kagome said.

"BUSY? I AIN'T BUSY! I CANNOT PASS THIS CHANCE TO MAKE A VICTORIAN DRESS FOR MY DAUGHTERS BEAUTIFUL FRIEND! JUST HOLD ON FOR A FEW HOURS AND YOUR DRESS WOULD BE FINISHED BY APPROXIMATELY 7PM! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Rin's Mother ran down the hall to her room with fire around her.

Kagome chuckled nervously, eyeing the startled maid who had poured Rin Mother her tea. "Hey, I'm thirsty. Do you guys have anything that ain't tea? Something cold?"

"Yes, we do. Is there anything you'd like in particular Miss Higurashi?" the maid asked politely, bowing once before straightening again.

"Oh, you don't have to get it for me. You can just tell me where I can find some Sprite." Kagome waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh no, I cannot allow a guest to get her own drink Miss Higurashi. Please wait for a moment while I fetch you your cold drink." The maid bowed before leaving the room to retrieve Kagome's drink.

"Eh heh heh. I feel so ... bad making someone get a drink for me while I am perfectly capable." Kagome scratched the back of her head.

"Neh, it's alright. They get paid for doing these kinds of stuff." Rin said, going up the stairs with Kagome following her.

"So, where are we going?"

"My mother told me to change into the dress she just recently made."

"Ooh! Can I look through the type of clothes you have?" Kagome squealed.

"Yeah, just don't go looking into my undergarments." Rin said.

"Thank you!"

Rin opened the door to her room, picking up the dress from her bed and looked at it. It was a white dress with red ribbons attached to the lower half. A red collar with a golden bell and two red gloves to cover the arms laid next to where the dress was laid, a floral, lacy design on them. Rin also spotted a pair of knee-length white socks, a pair of black shoes placed at the end of the bed. Rin sighed and made her way to her attached bathroom, telling Kagome to be careful with her clothes.

By the time she came out after telling the maids she looked fine, Kagome was examining her toys. She held up two dog plushies, a empty can of Sprite sitting on Rin's side table.

The first one had two large, amber eyes, ears kind of like a cats and a "mind-your-own-business" kind of face. The second one had smaller eyes that seemed bored, a blue crescent on its forehead, red stripes on both sides of its cheeks and the same silver fur.

"Awww, can I have one? Please?" Kagome whined, dropping the "cooler" one and hugging the "F*** off" plush.

"Yeah, keep the one you're hugging." Rin giggled, picking up the abandoned dog and holding it in her arms.

"YAY!"

SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru stepped out of his limousine, eyeing the mansion in front of him before taking a step forward. The mansion was different from the other ones he's seen ... it had an air of elegance unlike any other.

_Hmph, they probably don't even have maids ... _the taiyoukai thought, knocking on the door gently.

Almost immediately the door opened, revealing the impressive interior of the mansion. In front of him was a maid, bowing to him and murmuring, "Welcome, Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Hn."

The maid stepped aside and allowed the tall man to step inside, smiling too sweetly. Sesshomaru could smell the faint scent of arousal and allowed a small grimace to appear on his face, walking away from her and stopping to examine the walls. A floral, yet royal design covered the hall, moving up to the second floor. Wooden stairs cleaned and glistening from the light of the spectacular chandeliers visible, and high priced red sofa's placed in the far end of the entry room. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when all the maids in the clearing bowed to him.

"Welcome, Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho."

Another, "Hn."

Rin ran down the stairs, her white dress billowing out behind her as she skidded to a stop in front of the dog demon. "Hi Sesshomaru-sama!"

The demon stared down at her, questioning their height difference. "Hn."

"Come with me!" Rin giggled, grasping his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Sesshomaru eyed their hands, admiring at how the Eternals' hand fit perfectly into his. Slowly, he tightened his grip and followed the cheery girl into a large room filled with girly stuff ... Rin's room. His nose twitched at the delicious scent of Rin's aroma, a moan almost erupting from his lips. The odour smelled of mangoes, a tint of sweetness, that Sesshomaru had to clench his empty hand in order to keep his cool.

Rin sat down on her bed, her dress lifting a little to reveal a little of her flesh near her thighs. Sesshomaru gazed at the skin before focusing on her face, her innocent face.

She smiled, her head tilting to the side while doing so. White teeth shone in the room's light when she laughed a chiming laugh, almost as if she were singing. Sesshomaru gazed intently at her neck, where the red collar and cat-like bell was located. He felt like ripping it off to taste her luscious flavour. At that thought, his mouth watered like the animal he was.

"So, what is it that I have to do?" Rin asked, her brown eyes showing interest.

Sesshomaru stared into those earthy eyes and felt his hand twitch. "I have given it a lot of thought ..."

"Okay. Do you still need some time?"

"Hn."

The demon thought back to his and Fathers conversation. He didn't want Naraku to kidnap Rin and do the most horrible things to her, so he decided that he'd have Rin by his side for a long time.

"I have chosen." Sesshomaru announced, in which the human perked her ears excitedly, "You are to become my maid."

...

"WHAT?"

* * *

})i({ I hope you liked! })i({ This idea suddenly came to me through a dream I had, so I thought of making it into a story for you guys to read. I hope you readers enjoyed my first story~ =3

So, review for a chapter sometime soon. You can be a bit mean =( but not too much okay? I am very emotional ...

Click the button and submit what you thought of my 1st chapter of _**Watashi no Kokoro**_, translated into English, _**My heart**_.

The song Rin sang is _**Princess Charleston **_by _**Kanon Wakeshima**_.

The abilities Rin used are translate below:

_**Toge Bara - Rose Thorns  
Sakura no Nejire - Cherry Blossom Twist  
Mizu Ribon - Water Ribbon  
Kessho ga Bara - Crystal Heart**_

The move Yuki used:  
_**Neko no Tango - Cat Tango**_

Japanese Words:

_**Hai - Yes  
-sama - suffix meaning master, lord, teacher and etc.  
Onegai shimasu - Please do _ for me**_

})i({

Review! =3


	2. First Kiss and Unstabled Mother

**~Watashi no Kokoro~**

**~My Heart~**

_Chapter 2_

Received reviews from many readers =3 I thought I described Sesshomaru and Rin wrong and would have put som people off but ... I managed to keep the behavior up so far. X3  
I am sorry if Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome or any other characters are out of character so ... yeah.

Also, this chapter is like shorter by half ... the last chapter had 10, 000 characters and this only has 5, 860. So ... yeah.

* * *

"WHAT?"

Sesshomaru merely stared at the immortal, watching the way her eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into a disatisfied frown. Rin was surprised, no, beyond surprised really ... more like shocked. The demon could sense her disapproval and ... "Hn"

" A maid?"

"Hn."

"Out of all possible choices, a maid?" Rin interrogated, a mother-like scowl on her face.

"Hn."

"I mean, there are other things, NATURAL things that you could've have came up with."

"Hn."

"Like, make lunch for me everyday."

"Hn."

"Or, do my homework for a whole week."

"Hn."

"Even forcing me to prank someone is good."

"Hn."

"Perhaps beating up your brother!"

"Hn?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HN?' SESSHOMARU?" Rin snapped.

"... Hn."

"Ugh." Face-palm.

"Hn."

Rin pouted and gave Sesshomaru her famous puppy-dog eyes, "Is there perhaps something else I could do, Sesshomaru-sama?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hn."

Rin fell anime-styled, obviously dumbfounded by Sesshomaru's one word response. Her dress crumpled around her slim frame, her brown eyes wide and round, her hair lifeless on her wooden floor. Sesshomaru started to wonder if she was trying to play dead. He stepped over her and sat where she was previously sitting.

"Heyyyy~" Rin whined, glaring at his legs.

"Hn."

Rin gave up on her play-dead act and sat cross-legged, her hair mussed, "Why a maid?"

Sesshomaru eyed her pushed forward lips, her narrowed eyes and cute nose, "Because I say so."

"That's not an answer you know ... dog ..."

The dog demon glared at her, watching the way her shoulder muscles tensed and eyes widened.

"Sorry ..." Rin murmured, looking down.

Sesshomaru examined the way she looked so vulnerable, so defenseless and guilty. A pang of pity washed over him ... and he did not like it one bit. He raised his hand, catching the humans attention and beckoned her over. Rin stood cautiously and obeyed the mute command, standing in front of him, fidgeting. The demon touched her cheek, his amber eyes gazing into her own brown orbs, melting her, her knees wobbling ... unable to hold up her weight.

The taiyoukai grasped her slender frame and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling his face through her scented hair and resting in the crook of her neck. He let out a sound resembling a purr, vibrating against her smooth, silky skin. Rin shuddered and blushed, a delicious colour appearing on her adorable cheeks. Sesshomaru gazed hungrily at the colour and swapped their position, the human sprawled out underneath him while he loomed over her like a ravaging predator.

"S-s-sesshomar-ru- sama!" Rin squeaked,blushing like there was no tomorrow when he nibbled on her jaw.

He growled, his chest rumbling, his tongue licking from her chin to her right ear. His body laid down on hers like the time when he healed her wound, except this time, he was doing something a bit more sensual.

Rin whimpered, the sound turning Sesshomaru on as he continued to ravage the beauty beneath her. She tossed her head side to side, signalling she didn't want this to go on. On the other hand, Sesshomaru _really _wanted this to go on.

The taste of her flesh on his moist tongue was sweet but not too sweet. Usually the demon hated sugary stuff, yet, with the human, there was an exception. She was pure, innocent, simply divine ... everything he wished for in a mate. His teeth grazed her neck, his tongue following soon after. He ... wanted ... more ...

Sesshomaru straddled her and yanked the stupid collar off of her, it was in the way. He pulled down the top half of her dress to reveal her bra-covered chest and more smooth, lucsious skin. Another predatory growl left his throat.

Rin struggled furiously now, fully red in the face. She smacked her hand into the demons face, distracting the dog from his temporary daze and demolishing the fog in his eyes. Sesshomaru snarled and grasped her wrist, grabbing the other while at it and pulled them both above the humans head, holding it with one hand. This action cause her covered chest to rise slightly.

"Myyyyyy mmmmaaaidd..." Sesshomaru growled, lowering his head down and licking her collarbone.

The human whined, a sound a pup would make when unsatisfied. Sesshomaru, acting upon this, thought Rin was not please with his action, pushing him to do something more intimate. He captured the left bra strap and _riiiiiipppppp!_

Rins eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. She wanted to cry ... and she did. Transparent, glistening tears ran down her cheeks, the salty scent alerting the demon. His head snapped up and the golden eyes focused on her face ... and the scene he created.

A crying/panting Rin, a ripped collar tossed to the floor, a broken bra ... and a disgusting scent of tears. He growled quietly and licked her tears away, despite the horrible taste of them. For some unexplainable reason, Rin calmed down and licked his cheek.

Sesshomaru sat up, still straddling the human but with a face of disbelief. He gazed at Rins pink face and rosy tongue. She...kept...her...tongue...out...

The taiyoukai lowered his head again and kept eye contact with her, just in case she was getting a bit frightened. Seeing her tongue was still out, her touched it with his own. Still no unsatifactory reaction so he captured her lips.

He moved slowly, absorbing the sweet taste of strawberries on her lips. Everything about the girl beneath him seemed fruity, mangoes and strawberries ... is coconut a fruit? Honestly, he didn't know yet he didn't care. Sesshomaru pushed his tongue against her mouth, wanting to have her slick organ on his own.

Rin was beyond shocked but a part of her told her to go with it. And she agreed. Her lips granted access and Sesshomaru rushed to the point. He explored her poisonous paradise and seized her tongue. Rin mewed and bit down, drawing blood.

She ...

Wanted ...

...

More ...

...

...

_Knock knock, open~_

"Oh my." Came an all too familiar voice.

Sesshomaru halted and glanced up to see Rin's mother standing in the doorway. Rin blushed.

"M-mother?"

She expected her mother to be angry or to take an appearance of a fire-breathing dragon. Maybe she also expected her mother to pull out a chainsaw out of nowhere or to start calling in the police force but no ... instead, her expression was ...

"NICE CATCH RIN! IS THIS THE SESSHOMARU YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT? HE'S MIGHTY FINE!" she squealed like a fangirl (**A/N: *shifty eyes* who wouldn't squeal? O_O**).

Rin blushed ten-folds while Sesshomaru smiled charmingly. He got off the human and kneeled on one knee.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kimura." He grasped her hand and kissed it.

If you were in the room, you would need earplugs ... especially if you were a demon like the unfortunate Sesshomaru.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE IS SUCH A GENTLEMEN RIN!" Mrs. Kimura shrieked, swaying on the spot with both hands on her cheek.

The next reaction ...

"AND HE HAS ONE FIRM ASS!" the adult gushed, her hand stroking the covered cheeks.

Rin practically had a heart attack. Sesshomaru almost collapsed from the shock. Mrs. Kimura was practically in heaven.

"AND MIGHTY FINE ABS! HE EVEN HAS A SIX-PACK!" the mother screamed when lifting up his shirt.

Rin was dizzy from the embarrassment while Sesshomaru was feeling quite violated.

"I wonder ... are you guys a couple?"

"EH?" Rin ... asked?

"Hn?" You know who said that ...

"Oh, no need to be shy! Cause if you guys are, I WANT GRANDCHILDREN YOU HEAR ME?" Mrs. Kimura roared, probably destroying the demons ear-drums.

"Hn."

"Mama ..."

The mother skipped back to the door, "Continue what you guys were doing kay?" SLAM!

* * *

SESSHOMARU AND MRS. KIMURA

"I heard from my daughter that you were to choose what you wanted in return. Have you decided?" Rin's mother asked, sipping tea once again.

"Hai. I ha-"

"OOH! LET ME GUESS! YOU WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH HER?"

"Not ... exactly Mrs. Kimura." Sesshomaru replied, a bit surprised.

"Awwwww, okay. Please continue Sesshomaru." Sip.

"Hn. I have decided that Rin is to become my maid."

"A maid?"

"Hai."

Mrs. Kimura raised a black eyebrow and gestured for one of her servants to come over. She placed her tea on the tray the woman held out and told her to leave them. The adult focused on the young man, analysing his appearance and behavior. She already knew he had a firm ass and a six-pack ***shifty eyes*,** so she looked at other aspects. Silver hair, golden eyes, dog instincts and unique markings. Mrs. Kimura was impressed by the majestic aura he gave out and knew he indeed was a powerful demon. His behavior though ... quiet, seemingly cold but alright once getting to know him, a gentlemen ***shifty eyes* **and quite a horny bastard.

"So, why a maid Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru kept eye-contact and breathed, "Most of my servants are retiring, either from wanting children or are getting too old. When Rin asked what I wanted in return, I thought it was a perfect opportunity to gather workers again."

"I see, is there still more?"

"Hai. If Rin works in my mansion, she will gain abilities in house-work, such as cooking and cleaning. Although she is born into a family of importantcy, there are still days where you will need these aspects."

"You do have a point there Sesshomaru." Mrs. Kimura acknowledged, nodding.

"There is also another thing ..."

"Oh?"

The taiyoukai hesitated before continuing, "Have you been informed of the incident at school today, Mrs. Kimura?"

The mother sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately yes but what does have to do with Rin being a maid?"

"Rin used her powers correct? She is an Eternal isn't she?"

"How did you kn- ... Your Father told you didn't he?"

"Only because I was curious and I questioned him. Have you heard of a half-demon named Naraku, Mrs. Kimura?"

The woman froze, shocked at the name. Her pale, brown eyes gazed at the demon in front of her questioningly, "Yes, I do."

"He has been informed of the incident."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Kimura exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table in front of her.

Sesshomaru nodded mutely, watching the way the woman started running through the statement in her mind. Her eyes were wide and sweat began to form on her brow. She glanced at the dog demon and away.

"Rin is in possible danger and if she became my maid, she will be granted protection from my trustworthy guards ... even my protection would be given, Mrs. Kimura."

The mother of Rin gazed at the demon, running over what he just said. Questions ran through her head. Naraku? Informed? After Rin? She sat back in her seat, kneedling her temples. Sesshomaru kept watching her, waiting for her approval.

"You sure that you will grant her protection Sesshomaru?" A hard gaze directed at the demon.

"Hai."

"You will protect my daughter ... right?"

"Hai."

Mrs. Kimura smiled at the boy, extending a hand. Sesshomaru smirked and grasped it.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

KAGOME AND RIN

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah ..."

"AND YOU KISSED HIM BACK?"

"... yeah ..."

Kagome collapsed, a maid halting her fall.

"Please Miss Higurashi, have a seat. I will come back with some ice and something refreshing for you to drink. Sprite perhaps?"

"Yah, Sprite will do."

"Hai." The maid bowed and exited to retrieve the items.

Rin watched Kagome fan herself, obviously embarrassed. She callled out her friends name and Kagome immediately focused.

"Um ... I think I ... like Sesshomaru?"

Kagome fell anime styled ... this has to be her worst day yet.

"Rin, you know he plays with girls! All he does is woo them, take their virginity then dump them. I don't want to see you crying Rin, neither does Sango or Miroku. I bet Jakotsu and Bankotsu would be upset if you cried!"

"I know ... it's just that, I think I should give Sesshomaru a chance. If he doesn't like me than that's fine. There are plenty more fish in the ocean for me to choose anyway." Rin pouted, thinking about other men she could date.

"Plenty of more fish in the ocean for you to choose? What does that mean?" Kagome asked, obviously not getting it.

"It's a saying. It means, there are plenty of men out there. Something along those lines." The Eternal explained.

"Ahh, I see. Yeah, you're right. To tell you the truth ... um ... I ... kind of like ..." Kagome hesitated.

"Inuyasha?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I see the way you look at him you know ..."

"Oh ... eh heh heh." Kagome laughed nervously.

Rin pounced up, throwing her hand into the air. "We'll show those two that we're not like other girls! Right Kagome?"

Kagome pounced up too, "Yeah! They can't play us!"

"YAH!" they both exclaimed, punching the air together.

"Eh, what are we doing Rin?" Kagome whispered, the both of them keeping their position, quite a sight really.

"Um ... making a will?"

"Ah, right."

"YAH!" the both exclaimed again ...

"This is weird ..." Rin whispered.

"It's retarded." Kagome stated.

"YAH!" once again ...

"Are we gonna stop anytime time soon?"

"I dunno, do you want to Rin?"

"Not really..."

"Same..."

"YAH!"

"I've got your Sprite Miss. Higurash- oh?" the maid from earlier halted in the doorway.

Rin and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged, "YAH!"

* * *

Rin watched Kagome take a long drink from her soft drink (Sprite). She was debating in her mind if she should tell the miko that she was going to be his maid as a repayment. Kagome is a girl who over-reacts sometimes and when telling her wrong things, she gets a bit out of hand. Rin remembered the memory of telling Kagome she killed her dog ... Kagome's marks had dropped down so much Mrs. Higurashi almost died of a heart attack. Plus, Kagomehad to go through tuition.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked, noticing Rins thinking face.

"Huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Something's bothering you so out with it."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to over-react Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, even adding the suffix to her name.

The miko raised one eye-brow and scowled. "Is what you're gonna tell me really that bad Rin? Cause if it is, I'll do my best to keep myself under control unlike the last time where I turned emo on everyone ..."

Rin giggled and cuddled Kokoro. When Sesshomaru arrived at the mansion, Rin thought it'd be best if she kept Kokoro somewhere safe, so she handed Kokoro to Kagome to look after while she talked to the demon. Kagome just wandered around the mansion, getting lost while she was at it too. So, all she did was sit in some vacant room while talking to Kokoro about some incident on the news.

The Eternal was glad she had Kokoro back in her arms. The maid, Hana, the one who was Rin's personal maid, found Kagome near the laundry room. Kagome and Hana were on good terms due to the fact Hana was always the one getting Kagome some Sprite.

"Well, do you know the reason Sesshomaru came here?" Rin asked, resting her head on Kokoro.

Kagome thought about it, "Only that he came because you told him to come so he can tell you what he wants in return?"

"Yup."

"So what did he want exactly?" Kagome took another sip from her softdrink.

The adorable girl bit her lip before answering, "He wants me to become his maid."

...

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!" Kagome shrieked.

Rin started to regret telling her best friend this ... Of course Kagome won't be able to control herself in this scenario. Just hearing your friend became a slave to the schools playboy is sure to piss anyone off.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"Eh?"

"You'll be able to find out information on what these boys like Rin! So, we can satisfy them and make them like us!" Kagome sighed dreamily and Hana (the maid that always gets Sprite) started to worry over the Higurashi girl.

"You know, that's probably the smartest thing you've ever came up with Kagome!" Rin beamed, another adorable smile lighting up her face.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb most of the time?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!"

Anime-styled fall.

"Miss. Higurashi? Are you alright?" Hana rushed to the miko's side and helped her up.

"I'm fine Hana and please, call me Kagome."

"H-hai Kagome-chan." Hana tested out the new name.

Rin was still beaming, completely oblivious that she upsetted her best friend with her straightforward answer. Kokoro sat there, his black eyes staring straight ahead ... and being choked by his owner. The human girl snagged the abandoned Sprite and poured it into a nearby glass, downing it in one go.

"Hey! That was my Sprite Rin!" Kagome whined.

"Really? I thought you had Coke." Rin replied, thinking she could get away with it.

"The Coke was supposed to be yours!"

"Oh ..."

"Never mind ..."

"Would you like me to get you another Sprite Kagome-chan?" Hana asked, avoiding her blue eyes to look directly at her master and the guest.

"No, it's alright. You know what Hana? You don't have to be so formal when near me or Rin. We kind of feel guilty when we order you to do stuff that we're perfectly capable of. So when you're around us, you can relax ... that also means you can look at our faces." Kagome said.

Hana blinked. She cautiously raised her head and looked at both Rin and Kagome. She never realised but the two girls were really pretty.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes Hana! Actually, all of you is really pretty! So, from now on, whenever we're alone, we are friends! Okay?" Rin smiled, making an adorable face.

Hana replied, "Hai, Rin-chan."

Kagome grinned and asked, "Can I braid you hair? Your hair is really beautiful Hana."

"S-sure Kagome-chan."

Rin kept a smile plasted to her face the whole time. Kagome ran her fingers through Hana's gold, waist-length hair, making a braid just like she said before.

* * *

DINNER

"Please Sesshomaru, stay! You too Kagome! We have plenty of food for everyone." Mrs. Kimura smiled, making it hard for them to decline.

Kagome returned the smile and took a seat next to Rin, leaving Sesshomaru to sit opposite of Rin. The table was ten metres long and two metres wide, numerous seats empty. The chandeliors above them provided light, sending a golden glow in the large room.

Maids waltzed in, keeping their heads bowed down ... Hana one of them. They placed gourmet meals onto the table, expensive wine and ultra clean utensils down gently. Sesshomaru grimaced when the female maids flirted lightly at him, except Hana of course. They attempted to make it look accidental when touching him ... Sesshomaru doing his best to ignore them. Rin caught sight of what her employees are doing and giggled at the frustrated face on the dog demon ... it made him look cute.

"Rin, what's so funny?" Rin's mother asked, curious.

"Nothing, it's just Sesshomaru is trying to look like he doesn't care but our _maids_ are trying to flirt with him. They're even trying to make it look inconspicuous when they touch him." the daughter explained.

Kagome even noticed too, "Except for the maid with the blonde hair ... I think her name was Hana."

Hana shyly glanced up at the two girls and they both winked. She smiled and glanced back down.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. It must be bothersome with having to deal with it in and out of school. LEAVE! ALL OF YOU! Except Hana of course." Mrs. Kimura apologized, ordering the maids to leave.

The seven females left embarrassed and slightly frightened of the consequences, the male servants in the room chuckling under their breath. Hana bit her lip to contain her giggles.

Sesshomaru relaxed, grateful Rin pointed it out. He hated the scent of arousal ... except when he's aroused himself ... weird? The demon murmured, "Itadakimasu..."

"Itadakimasuuuuuu~!" Rin sang, digging right in.

"Itadakimasu." Kagome said.

"Itadakimasu." Mrs. Kiruma said as well.

Sesshomaru watched Rin shove a riceball down her throat, followed by chicken and some pork. While he ate elegantly with manners ... Rin was ... messy.

"Ah, forgive my daughters terrible table manners. She always eat like this."Mrs. Kimura chuckled nervously, scratching her head while doing so.

"Hn."

Kagome watched from the corner of her eye, scared when the Eternal gulped down so much water in one go. THE GIRL DIDN'T EVEN CHOKE FOR GODS SAKE! Next, Rin mewled at the taste of the fried chicken ... Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the sound ... the sound she made when they kissed.

"Hn."

The rest of the dinner passed quickly, talks of school and work. The male servants had to take the food away since the female maids were sent away, but they didn't mind at all. The dog demon examined the way they worked silently, wondering if the leak was one of these men.

"GOCHISOU-SAMA DESHITA~!" Rin sang, wiping her mouth with the napkin provided.

"What she said." Kagome murmured.

"Hai." Mrs. Kimura agreed.

"Hn."

The servants cleared the table, Rin jumping up and down yelling something that is relative to "THE FOOD WAS SO GOOD!"

"Oh yes! Kagome, your dress has been sent to your house. Your mother should have it. I must be leaving now so Rin?"

Rin stopped mid-jump and fell to the floor. "Owwwww~ Yeah Ma?"

"May you escort Mr. Taisho to the door when he needs to leave?"

The Eternal pouted, "But I don't wanna! I wanna go to my room and start to sleep!"

"Rin, it's still 6:58 PM. Surely you don't go to sleep this early." Mrs. Kimura muttered loudly, shrugging on her coat.

"Well, with Sesshomaru here, yeah!"

"Whatever, just do as you're told." And with that, the mistress left the building.

"Meanie ..." Rin murmured, picking up Kokoro after washing her hands.

"Hn."

Kagome stretched and sighed, "Well, I better be leaving Rin. See you tomorrow. You too Kokoro." Kagome kissed the bears forehead and waved goodbye, Hana following after her to the door.

"Don't leave me here with the dog!" Rin complained.

"Hn."

"Eh? Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

* * *

Rin had went to sleep, refusing to escort Sesshomaru to the door. Her stubborn nature was one of the things Sesshomaru liked about her, and the fact she didn't really like him. The demon touched her lips, remembering the taste of them, the sweetness. He leaned over her, connecting their lips again, groaning at the taste of her. Rin did not awaken. Another thing he liked ... she was a deep sleeper.

His taloned hand rested on her cheek, how he wanted to mate her. But right now, she's too young ... she'd be ready when her body and soul stops ageing when she turns eighteen. He researched Eternals, their powers and the knowledge of them. All Eternals stop ageing at the age eighteen and there is no limit to how much children they can give birth to.

Another thing ... they cannot die.

Stab them with a knife through the heart ... cannot die. Shoot them with a gun through the heart or brain ... cannot die. Cut them up into a million peices ... cannot die. They will just heal rapidly ... like demons ...

Sesshomaru licked Rin's nose, wanting the three years to pass quickly so he can ravage her ... just thinking about it was making him impatient.

Sesshomaru appeared to be nineteen years of age and, because of his demon heritage, he lives up to a long time, perhaps not even ageing. He had powers ... so Rin could be mistaken to be as a demon.

The reason his father put him in year ten was because every decade, he has to repeat the five years over and over so his knowledge doesn't rust away. So the first time Rin came, she was thirteen and his father placed a nineteen year old man in the same year with her ... and it was embarassing to say. Back then, the year eight students kept asking if he was really dumb and was kept down, all except for Rin. She just respected him, like she knew him from a long time ago.

Sesshomaru never paid any attention to them, or to Rin. He was always silent and back then ... even now ... he loathed humans. So while the humans aged and he stayed in his present form, they learned about his demon blood and often tried to make him "like" them. Sesshomaru thought it was pathetic how they would try to please the demon.

He remembered what life used to be like, when demons would hunt on humans and plenty of flora and fauna roamed over the country. Over time, humans became smart and knowledgeable, making buildings and finding ways to kill youkai. That was until Midoriko, the first miko, made a contract with a demon, making humans and demons to obey the law to never cause havoc between the two. With the contract sealed, there hasn't even been a war between the humans and demons ... everyone lived happily.

Sesshomaru snorted and grounded his teeth. Happily? Hmph. Because of the contract, demons were slowly starving. In order to keep alive, they prey on animals. Humans were making complaints about the decreasing number of creatures around them. Sesshomaru had a meeting with many elder humans, them arguing about demons to find something to eat other than animals.

_"Find something else to eat demon! You ... monsters are eating the creatures around us. They're rapidly dying because of you ... filth!" An old man in his eighties (sp?) spat._

_"Would you rather my kind to eat animals or eat ... humans?" Sesshomaru snapped._

_It was silent._

_"If you really want us to stop feasting on your dear animals, would you like us to move back to eating your kind?"_

_"You cannot! What about the contract?"_

_"EXACTLY!" Sesshomaru snarled, "So you pathetic humans stop complaining about the decreasing numbers of your beloved pets! It's either them ... OR YOU!"_

Sesshomaru chuckled sinisterly, remembering their terrified faces when he glared at them with red eyes. The demons that were with him had laughed and many respected his blood-line afterwards. The dog demons were royalty among demons, not one half-breed, human or demon has wanted to pick a fight with them.

The taiyouaki purred against Rin's chest, remembering the smooth skin beneath it. His mouth watered like earlier, but he ignored it and closed his eyes ... sleeping next to her.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mrs. Kimura peeked into Rins room, giggling uncontrollably at the sight of them. Sesshomaru had his arms around her daughter, his head laying on her chest. He looked ... peaceful and innocent ... except his nose was dangerously close to a clothed breast. Rin had one hand on his silver head, the other being grasped by the demon.

_Perverted dog ... BUT HE'S SO HOT! OH MY GOD, I HOPE THAT WHEN RIN GIVES BIRTH TO MY GRANDCHILDREN, THEY'LL BE ADORABLE! _Thought the unstabled mother.

Rin shifted, the demon whining in his sleep as he latched onto her tighter. His mouth opened and sucked on her hand ...

_Seriously, when the Taisho son is awake, he's awfully cold yet mannered ... but when's he's asleep, he's adorable! He's like a cuuuuttteee puppy!_

The woman chortled again and walked up to them, being extra quiet since she knew Sesshomaru had highly sensitive ears. When she reached the bed, she grabbed the blanket and draped it over the both of them.

_WAIT! THIS IS A MEMORY I NEED TO KEEP WITH ME! CAMERA CAMERA CAMERA! WHERE DOES RIN KEEP HER GODDAMN CAMERA?_

Mrs. Kimura spotted it on the sidetable and immediately she grabbed it. Sesshomaru twitched in his sleep and the woman froze. Soon after, he resumed sleeping ... and sucking ... O_O

She let out a low chuckle and took mutliple pictures of them, since she knew that if she showed Rin one, Rin would destroy it. So in total, she had taken sixty in less than thirty seconds. She smirked mischieviously and took sixty more ... and more ... and more ... and more. So now, three hundred in total.

_Thank you~_

_

* * *

_

THE NEXT MORNING

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WTF?"

Sesshomaru growled at the Eternal ... the one who woke him up ... and he isn't a morning person.

"GET OFF OF ME~" Rin screamed/whined, punching the demon in the face.

_Boom! Crash! Bang!_

Hana and the other workers stopped what they were doing and listened.

_You pervert!_

_Hn._

_What do you mean, "Hn" Sesshomaru?_

_I am not a pervert._

_YES YOU ARE!_

_Hn._

_YOU WERE PRACTICALLY SUCKING ME!_

_Hn._

_ON MY HAND!_

_Hn._

_WHY I OUGHTA ..._

They tuned the rest out and resumed their work ... they figured they'll hear more of Rins tantrum for a very long time.

Rin shoved the dog demon off of her, locking herself in her attached bathroom after bringing some clothes with her. She started the shower, feeling satisfied when she washed her body. She didn't get a chance too yesterday and she felt ... filthy. While Sesshomaru was leaving the mansion silently, Rin started to quickly clean her body and finish her morning routine. The theme for her outfit was Victorian and she zipped up the dress quickly. Once she stepped out of her bathroom, maids quickly made their way towards her and brushed her hair, and fed her breakfast.

Her bag was already packed by the time she was ready, and with a forced smile, she grabbed Kokoro and left the mansion. She sighed and stopped to examine her reflection in the pond located in her front yard. The dress she wore hugged her upper body before billowing out in waves of soft fabric and halting at her knees. Her mother created a coat that hugged her fragile arms and showed her slender frame, even giving her daughter a cane to hold.

Rin glanced at Kokoro and grinned widely at the matching ribbon that's similar to her dress. Suddenly, a burst of enery surged through her, happiness wrapping around her like a warm blanket. With this emotion, she skipped to school, humming a random tune that matched her innocent soul.

That carefree soul was soon interrupted when a hand grasped hers and yanked poor Rin into an alley ...

* * *

=3 Who's worried for Rin? I am actually ... but meh.

**Rin: **WAHH! SCARY! THESE MEN AR-

**SnowflakesLover: ***clamps hand over mouth* SHUT UP!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT SESSHOMARU TO RESCUE RIN FROM THE HANDS OF DEATH!

And Rin will be a maid the next chapter :D


	3. Rin Is My Property  and my Maid

**~Watashi no Kokoro~**

**~My Heart~**

_Chapter 3_

Okay, I have used some ideas from some of my reviewers. XD AND, I thank them a lot because I never even thought of them. So, the reviewers were **Sesshomaru'shootingstar **and **GinnySnape~**

**Sesshomaru'shootingstar**'s review was having Rin have some admirers and in this chapter there are three although ... just read kay? =3 Oh don't worry, I'm kinda perverted too O_o

**GinnySnape~**'s review was having Rin's Mother (Mrs. Kimura) make a french maid outfit for her daughter ... LOL

* * *

SESSHOMARU (POV)

I sat there. Just sat in some random yet expenisve couch and waited for the damn bell to ring. Although, my ears would be vibrating from the sound ... One of the bad things about being a demon.

Yesterday, when Rin and I kissed ... I liked it. The kiss was not something that I experienced with other girls ... no, Rin was pure and delicious. Other females that I "did it" with were so needy and loud, but with Rin, she was submissive and quiet ... unlike the ones where they liked to be dominant. I am to be the dominant one in mating ... not the sumbissive, and anyone who opposed me had suffered the consequences and in the sexual case ... I abused them until I could hardly recognise the face.

Hn.

Not like I care about the bitches anyway ... My last victim was that Danika girl ... pathetic human. She thought she attracted my attention by merely flashing inappropriate parts. I did "it" with her before arriving at Rin's house last night ... and yes, I did wash myself afterwards.

My golden orbs glanced at the wooden, grandfather clock. School starts at 8:30 and it's 8:20 right now. Usually Rin would be here at eight in the morning. My eyes narrowed at the long hand, my demon suspicious.

It is not likely Rin would skip school, unless she was sick. Rin being sick is highly impossible. Plus, she even said it was that bears ... what was its name? Kero? Koro? Koko- Kokoro. That's right. Kokoro. She even said it was Kokoro's birthday today and I overhead her plans for his party today ... Victorian.

I looked at the door. No movement behind it whatsoever. Another glance at the clock, 8:23. Hn. I stood up and exited the room, that Kagura chick whining, "Sesshy-kun~ Where are you going?"

I ignored her ... although I did want to make some fresh sushi out of her. I mean ... she smelled like tuna for some reason. It'd be a quick process, a flick of my wrist and she's shredded in a million peices to make a million sushi. Hn, I just don't want to have her foul blood on my silk shirt...

I don't even know what I saw in that bitch anyway ... maybe it was because she was the most experienced in sex. I can't believe I managed to survive one whole week of her whining, complaining and bitching. She's got a good figure but a bad attitude.

Hn, need to stop thinking about that whore. Speak for myself more like it.

My long, majestic strides warned everyone to make a pathway for me, even the year eight humans scattered like frightened mice. Pathetic beings. They were so weak and defenceless ... unless they had guns but I would still be able to take care of them. Mentioning that weapon ...

_Bang!_

My wrist snapped up and my long, clawed fingers caught the offending bullet that had headed towards my forehead. My eyes darted to the girl in front of me, blocking my way to Rin. She held a silver gun, too heavy for her human muscles to hold up. Her body was shaking, uncontrolled, filthy tears streaming down her face. I wanted to sigh ...

"Wh-why?"

Her scent told me her identity. Fara. Danika's older sister. Hn, another human that seeked my attention.

"W-why did you bash up my little s-sister?" she interrogated, her voice breaking at the end.

"Hn."

_Bang!_

My hand flung up again. Girls screamed and males shouted. That wench actually dared to kill me? A fire sparked inside of me ... and it was not a good one. Fara raised her gun again, aiming it at my heart this time. Hn. Her disgusting soul wavered between determination and heartbreak.

"H-how could you? My s-sister loved y-y-you!" She screamed, firing another bullet.

Catch.

"Move out of my way." I ordered coldly.

"H-huh? NO! I will r-reveng-"

"Now." A smile.

Ah, yes. A smile on my face. Not the kind that you should be cooeing at. No, this is one where you should back off and save your jiggly assess. A reminder of my servant Jaken of course. A smile that promised death or pure torture and immense pain. Fara shook on her feet and almost dropped the gun, her fingers slipping. How clumsy. Sigh. She took a step back, betraying her will.

I continued down the hall, the human stepping back each time I stepped forward. She raised her arms again, the useless gun pointed at me.

"I'm n-not finish-ed with y-you yet d-demon!" the human shrieked, pulling the trigger.

The bullet grazed my cheek, my wound healing automatically. Fara screamed and shot numerous bullets automatically, her fear getting the best of her. I think my Father may have to expel another student for bringing a harmful weapon to school ... and attempting to kill the principals son.

For me, the bullets seemed to be moving in slow motion. To the human eye, they move unbelievably fast but to demon eyes, unbelievably slow. My right hand raised and one of my demonic traits activated. A whip of poisonous green light sliced the bullets in half, sounds of metal hitting a glass table top. I used my speed to appear in front of the human girl and my strength to throw the wench into the lockers. She shrieked before falling unconcious.

"Hn."

I picked up the gun and demolished it, my gaze directed at everyone in the hallway, daring them to make a move. None of them even blinked, they just stood there peeing the pants. I wrinkled my nose at the foul odour, barking at them to head to their homeroom. They scuttled off wordlessly. Except one ... Kanna.

Hn.

* * *

RIN (POV)

When someone grasped my hand and yanked me into a alleyway, I was scared. I clutched onto Kokoro and felt myself fall into someones chest. The air around me instantly smelled of cigarettes and smoke, and other stinky stuff. Someone laughed, no, three different people laughed.

Men. And what's worse, I recognised them from Creation High.

I struggled in a demons hold, pounding my weak fists into the hard chest before me. A hyena like cackle echoed off the walls, fear embracing my body. The demon yanked my hands and held them together with one of his own, barking at another demon to tie my wrists and ankles together. I whimpered when he threw me at his companion and felt the feel of rope on my skin.

Kokoro dropped to the dirty ground. I could hardly see Kokoro because there was limited sunlight. Trees blocked the sunlight from kissing us and I yelped when the man dropped me as well, my covered cheeks hitting the floor not too gently. A face appeared before me, handsome yet something something sinister appeared on his facial expression.

"Rin Kimura I assume? You don't have a twin do you?"

His voice was deep and filled with darkness I curled into a little ball with my hands behind my back.

"Yup, that's her Tadehiko. Her scent is one of a kind." The one who yanked me affirmed.

I felt my body shiver when Tadehiko loomed over me. His red eyes blazed with ... lust? Holy crap!

"No! I already lost my first kiss to the dog! I don't wanna be raped~" I whined, rolling on the floor everywhere, anything to get away from the red-eyed demon. And yes, I do realise I'm acting like a child. BUT HEY! I'M GONNA GET RAPED HERE!

I bulldozed the third unknown man over, his snarls making me roll around more. My hair tangled when I ran into the trashcan, "Eww ..." I murmured, bashing my head on the ground to get the banana peel off.

"Bring her over here Sachio!" Tadehiko ordered the man who got bulldozed.

Catepillar styled, I wriggled away a short distance before getting picked up again. Sachio said something like "I hate bugs" but I ignored that and flailed my tied legs around (looking like a helicopter too), kicking him in the ... nuts? Was that what people call them these days?

He groaned and released me, catepillar instinct kicking in again as I grabbed Kokoro with my teeth and slithered away under a couple of fallen trees dumped in the alley. I maneuvered (sp?) my way through some openings and settled myself beyond their reach.

"Sachio! Why'd you let her escape?" Tadeshiko roared.

"Hey! If you want her, you go get her! I got kicked in the balls because of her!" Sachio complained.

Oh, so people called them balls ... okay, then.

Tadeshiko growled and I saw his feet come closer. I created more distance away from him, Kokoro still in my mouth as he bent down and reached his hand inside. Like, eight centimetres away from my face before he cursed.

"Goddamnit! Rin, get out here!"

I whimpered and let Kokoro drop out of my mouth as I shifted forward and bit the demons hand. A roar echoed off the walls and I shrunk back quickly when he shoved his hand back to reach me...

* * *

SESSHOMARU (POV)

I walked towards the little female holding a mirror. She glanced up at me and whispered, "You want to know where Rin is?"

I remained silent.

She showed me where Rin was. At first, it was hard for me to find out her location until I realised she was under something. It was dark and there was hardly any sunlight at all. That was when I saw a hand reach for the vulnerable girl. Rin reacted by biting the meat, retreating quickly when the hand darted back for her. I looked at the background, behind where Rin was hiding. Sky and ... the outside view of the school. She was close to the school grounds ...

"Hn."

I left the albino girl and she silently made her way to class. I glanced at her over my shoulder then continued my way out of the school. I could feel my Father's gaze on me but ignored it, only wishing to find Rin.

I sped out the decorative gates, dashing down the pathway. Adult humans and demons glanced at me and stepped away, knowing my identity. I sniffed the air, Rin was close. There were many alleyways and I passed six to seven of them before I found three members of Creation High loitering around a couple of fallen trees. Sensing my presence, they turned.

Tadeshiko ... Sachio ... and Hachigoro. There were popular in the school, girls fawn over them but of course ... they went for the richer one like me. The scent of arousal emitting for Tadeshiko made me grit my teeth.

"Aww, if it isn't the wittle pwuppy that girls adwore~" He cooed.

I huffed and lunged.

Sachio yelped when I grabbed him and threw him towards the school. Hachidoro threw a punch at me however I grasped his hand and twisted his arm. An agonizing scheech died down when I made him follow Sachio. I span on the spot and pounced at Tadeshiko, shock evident in his eyes.

He howled when my claws dug into his stomach, his teeth snapping at me. I pushed him into the brick wall, throwing his head back with my left hand. He yelped when I peirced his throat, his eyes widening.

"S-stop! Pl-please!" he begged, his red eyes watering when the sound of acid reached his ears.

I growled, my vision almost going red. He trembled in my hold, his black hair messed and tangled. I heard a feminine whimper. Curious about the sound, I tossed Tadeshiko towards the school and walked towards the trees ... My father would find those three boys and punish them ...

* * *

SESSHOMARU AND RIN

Rin whimpered at the sound of Tadeshiko's begging. Immediately after, it went silent ... except for the sound of boots hitting the pavement. The girl wriggled forward towards the opening and nudged Kokoro out, a familiar hand picking him up before lending a hand to her. She bit down and heard a hiss but the demon pulled his hand out, dragging Rin along.

"dedefkjfnkj!" (Translation: Don't drag me! It hurts!)

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and picked her up under the armpits, laying her aross his lap as he cut the rope binding her. Rin rubbed her wrist and ankles, a smile lighting up her face when the demon handed her Kokoro.

"Thank you ... again."

"Hn."

Giggle.

The dog demon cautiously ran his fingers through her hair, untangling her knots. Rin closed her eyes, enjoying the way his nails would scrape her scalp. She snuggled into his chest, the feel and smell very different to Hachidoro's. Sesshomaru stopped for a second before resuming, liking how she fit so perfectly in his lap. With his free hand, he held her softly and gently, not wanting to let her go as she slowly stroked Kokoro's fur. It was then that the demon examined her clothing. He decided he _loved _her style, not liked, _loved_. And he has just the idea of what his "maid" should wear when serving him at his mansion.

Rin pressed her cheek to his chest and kissed Kokoro on the forehead, noticing some dirt on him. Pouting, she brushed them off of him and gasped when Sesshomaru reached over and helped her. His face lowered and his fingers flicked off the smaller objects, Rin gazing at his smooth cheek.

And she licked him ... again.

_Again?_ Sesshomaru thought, snapping his head around to see a little female blushing like crazy. Rin shrunk under his intense gaze and hid her face in his silk shirt. The demon continued combing her hair and cleaning Kokoro, wanting to stop the both of them to ravish the Eternal.

He finished after a few seconds, Rin peeking out and beaming at the now, clean Kokoro. She fixed the blue ribbon on her bears ear and gave an adorable smile at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai purred and leaned forward, capturing her lips once again. He liked it when she smiled at him.

* * *

SCHOOL ... LUNCH

"Wahhhh! I'm too tired to go fetch you some steak!" Rin whined, standing in front of a lazy dog demon.

"Hn ... Go get it Rin."

"Wah! Meanie!" Rin cried and made her way to the food-lady, "May I please have three steaks?"

The canteen woman grinned and said, "Raw, medium or well-done?"

"Um ... SESSHOMARU-SAMA! DO YOU WANT YOUR STEAK RAW, MEDIUM OR WELL-DONE?" Rin yelled, silencing everyone.

...

"Well-done ..." Sesshomaru said, his eyes closed and a finger to his temple.

"OKAY! Well-done please!"

"H-hai." The lady handed her the plate.

"Thank you!~" Rin sang and skipped to Sesshomaru's table.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the pouting girl skip back to him. She dropped the steak in front of him and turned to leave, "Where are you going?"

"To go to Kokoro's birthday party!" Rin beamed, holding up the white bear.

"You are not going. You are to remain here to serve me." Sesshomaru said, his focus back on his food.

"But Sesshomaru-sa ..."

"You are to st-"

"*sniff* Sesshomaru-sama ... *sniff*"

The dog demon glanced up and saw Rin with watery eyes and her arms clutching Kokoro. He sighed and murmured, "Fake tears do no affect me ..."

"Liar, I can sense it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke up, attempting to snatch one of the steak but failing miserably when Sesshomaru jabbed his fork in his hand, "HEY!"

"I am not lying ... half-breed."

"Keh, yeah right."

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! SESSHOMARU HATES ME! WAHHHHHHH!" Rin cried, tears falling down her cheeks and onto the ultra-clean tiles below her.

The demon felt like banging his head on the table but instead, he grimaced, "Rin, I do not hate you. Now, silence."

Rin sniffed and sat on the floor, her dress spreading out. She pouted and buried her face in Kokoros fur, crying silently. Sesshomaru ate his steak in peice, attempting to ignore the stench of Rins tears but Inuyasha wasn't gonna have any of that. He wanted to see Sesshomaru suffer.

"Aw, so you _do _hate her, don't you?" he taunted.

"How could I hate someone I hardly know?" Sesshomaru asked, placing a peice of steak on his tongue elegantly.

"Hey, I hated Koga ever since I first saw him! And I hardly knew him!" Inuyasha argued.

"Because you were immature ... same as now."

"Keh, you just don't want to admit you like a girl Sesshomaru."

"What girl?"

Rin cried harder, trying really hard to keep her wails in. She choked a bit and sobbed. _How could he say that? We kissed two times already! Maybe he really is just using me ..._

Sesshomaru glanced down at the heartbroken girl and realised his mistake. Rin, the young Eternal, was practically crying her heart out. He remembered what most girls thought of him, that he was only player and he only uses you. Feeling guilty, he told Rin to stop crying. But. she. disobeyed.

"NO! You stop!" She cried, the room silencing again.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, feeling shocked she answered back to him, a demon who holds so much power that could kill with hardly no effort. He noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at the two of them and he discovered the position he was in. He growled at Inuyasha. The half-demon smirked. If only the full-fledged demon knew what his plan was. No, what their father's plan was. InuTaisho told his son to put Sesshomaru in this position, to see what he would do. Sesshomaru had to choose ... Rin or his pride.

Rin gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Kokoro sat in front of her, his black eyes staring at her, as if asking what she was going to do. Obviously, Rin had no clue. She looked up at Sesshomaru and whimpered. A ferocious snarl-like expression stared at her, his eyes crimson and his fangs pointed to kill.

Sesshomaru battled his inner demon.

_**Let me out. NOW!**_

_NO!_

**_You're saying that she'd become your mate in the future? NOT AT THIS RATE! LET ME OUT AND COMFORT HER!_**

_Stay inside demon! I control this body! Rin knows I love her._

**_YOU ARE A FOOL! Have you seen her face yet?_**

Sesshomaru glanced at her expression, his heart almost stopping.

**_Rin knows you love her? She's practically scared of you! You do not deserve her. I DO! I can look after her and not let my pride get in the way of our relationship, unlike you PUP!_**

_Hn._

Rin shook on the ground, Sesshomaru returning back to normal and looking murderous. He got off his seat, looming over her like Tadeshiko did earlier in the morning. The Eternal shivered, tremors running through her body when Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her, cold, amber eyes watching her every movement.

"I can't watch! It's the end of her!"

"Someone save her! She doesn't deserve death!"

"Sesshy-kun! Kill her! She yelled at you, defied your position! Make her suffer!" Kagura cackled.

"SHUT UP BITCH! RUN RIN!" Rin's best friend, Kagome yelled.

Rin could hardly hear them, her fear becoming invisible hands to cover her delicate ears. She collapsed, her head falling back. Sesshomaru lunged forward and stopped the impact, her neck being exposed to him, looking mouth-wateringly tasty. His head lowered, his lips opening.

"Rin! Do something!"

"This is it! He's going to kill her!"

"INUYASHA, DO SOMETHING!" Kagome screamed.

The hanyou glanced over at her and almost gasped. _She has to be the most sexiest girl I have ever seen ... but she's crying ..._ The half-demon sighed sorrowfully and remained seated. His father told him to not intervene, and to let Sesshomaru do what he wants with the girl. But seeing the miko cry over a part of the plan ... he was almost tempted to f*** the plan and make her happy. _Almost._

Rin felt her body going numb ... she was sooooo scared. Even her eyes shook. Sesshomaru saw how scared she was, the terrified look in her eyes and the shaking of her body as if she was cold. But he didn't care. He had to get it over with.

He crashed his lips onto hers, snaking his tongue through her lips and into her mouth, stroking her tongue. Rins eyes widened, her shivers halting as Sesshomaru pulled her closer. Warmth flooded through her veins, and she almost believed their bodies were forming as one, melding with one another as the demon caressed her cheek and hugged her slender frame. Her soul cried when he pulled away to breathe, only to start singing when he reunited their lips in a firey embrace. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer, eyes closing.

Now, with the audience ... well,

"AWWWWWWWWWW! HOW ADORABLE!" most of the girls cooed, while the others were like, "SESSHY-KUN! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT GIRL!"

Kagome had her mouth hanging open and she was beyond shocked. Sango, who saw no reason to intervene with the plan, shut Kagome's mouth and smiled at the kissing girl. Miroku nodded his head, obviously pleased that the cold-hearted demon threw away his pride.

"Now Sango, do you see us doing that?" the monk questioned, his hand moving down to her ...

"MIROKU!"

_Thonk!_

Sesshomaru pulled away and picked up Kokoro and gave it to Rin, standing up and facing the whole school that fitted in the gigantic hall. Rin swayed on her lips, obviously surprised at how good a kisser the demon was. Everyone became quiet and looked at the principal's first son.

"From now on, Rin is my property! Anyone who opposes me shall face the consequences. If one or more of you harm my future _**mate**, _be sure to know that death will sure follow! Steal her from me and I will be the cause of your **execution**!" He announced, his eyes flashing red at the word mate and execution.

Silence.

"Hey! Don't treat me like I'm some object!" Rin whined, pounding her fist to Sesshomaru's cheek.

The audience laughed as the young girl punched the demon, the dog unaffected. He growled at his mate, obviously upset at how she ruined the mood after his announcement. Seating himself, the students of Creation High ... and almost all the teachers, left to continue on what they were doing before.

"Hn."

"S-sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Um, can I please go celebrate Kokoro's birthday? Please?" Rin asked, her head down.

The dog demon sighed and handed the plate to her, "After you put this on the counter in front of the kitchen, then yes."

"Hey~ Aren't I your mate?" Rin whined, her face pushed into another pout.

"For three more years, you are my maid. At the age of eighteen, you are my mate. So for now, and three more years, my maid."Sesshomaru explained boredly.

"WHAT? THREE WHOLE YEARS?" Rin screamed.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru~"

"I suggest you get going, you only have an hour left of lunch. Thirty minutes have passed already ..."

"AH!" Rin ran to the counter and placed the plate down before running out the door, her coat flapping behind her.

"... I like that coat ..." Sesshomaru muttered and punched Inuyasha for the fun of it.

"HEY!"

* * *

KOKORO'S BIRTHDAY

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kokoro ... Happy Birthday to you!" Rin giggled and helped Kokoro blow out the candles.

Kagome stepped forward and pulled out a box with a present inside, "It took me forever to find something that suited Kokoro." She opened it and pulled out an orange ribbon, studded with diamonds.

"Pretty~" Rin sang, pushing Kokoro forward so Kagome can change the blue ribbon to the new one.

Rin sat Kokoro down and ran around to the front of him, examining his appearance, "Kawaii~!" She swayed on her legs, her eyes looking towards each other.

Sango laughed and stood up. She pulled out a white box and undid the orange ribbon on it. Inside sat a matching orange scarf, a butterfly made out of fabric sewn on. She tied it around Kokoro's neck and stepped back.

"Pretty~ Sango!" Rin sang, swaying again .

Sango laughed again, "Kagome dragged me along with her because she didn't know what to get for Kokoro and wanted me to decide what would look best on him."

"You're not supposed to tell her that Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry."

"Apology accepte-" the monk started.

"MIROKU!"

_Thonk!_

"H-here ... I hope you'll use it Kokoro." Miroku murmured nervously and pulled out a pack of condoms ...

...

"MIROKU!" yelled Rin, Kagome and Sango.

_Thonk. Thonk! THONK!_

"Eh-heh-heh ... maybe this one is better?" Miroku pulled out a small bear, "I figured Kokoro might want a friend."

"AW~ KAWAII!~" (-o-), "What's his name?"

"Um, he had one but I didn't look at it before I ripped the price tag off ..." Miroku stroked an invisible beard ...

"Oh ... shall we name him ... Kiri?"

"A kind of tree?" Kagome cocked her head to one side.

"No, like mist. Since he's white." Rin placed the bear next to Kokoro.

"I'm fine with it." Sango said.

"I think it's an excellent name." Miroku agreed.

"Kiri's fine then." Kagome smiled.

"OKAY! SO KIRI HE IS!" Rin beamed, whipping out her camera, "OMFG!"

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, walking towards her, wanting to see.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" Rin shook her hands in front of her, accidentally showing the photo.

"IS THAT YOU AND SESSHOMARU?" Kagome screamed.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Sango schreeched.

"GOOD ON YA RIN!" Miroku grinned.

_Thonk!_

"No! I swear I didn't sleep with him. He left straight after I went to sleep. I think ..." Rin mumbled, staring at the picture.

"That dog is touching you innappropriately! Plus, he's sucking your fingers! That horny bastar-" Kagome ranted on and on.

Rin blushed, thinking the reason behind this while deleting the photo. Another popped up. Her eyes bugged and she clicked delete. And delete. And delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Sango questioned.

"I didn't. I swear Sango." Rin pouted.

"I believe you." Sango admitted, falling for the face again.

"Oh! I need to give Kokoro my present now!" Rin exclaimed, running towards the large, white bear and kneeling in front of him. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "There!"

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

"Rin."

Said girl turned around and started whining, "Sesshomaru-sama~ I don't wanna work~ I'm toooooooooooo tired to move. See? I'm falling." Rin gave a dramatic gasp and landed in a bundle in front of Sesshomaru.

The dog demon frowned and gently nudged her in the side, pushing her over until she laid on her back. "Hey~" Rin complained, slapping his covered foot. The demon rolled his eyes and heaved her over his shoulder.

"Ah! Put me down! Put me down! NYEHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Rin whined, punching Sesshomaru's back. The demon picked up Kokoro, raising an eyebrow at the ribbon, scarf and little bear.

The taiyoukai walked elegantly towards his limousine, his Father, step mother and half-brother already seated inside. One of his men ... well ... thing (Jaken) opened the door for the Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is so good to see you again! Eh, who's the human?" Jaken sqwauked.

"None of your business Jaken." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Hi! I'm Rin! Wow, you're a demon?" the Eternal asked, kicking the dog demon in the stomach.

"Stupid GIRL! How dare you kick Lord Sesshoma-"

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Shut up." And with that, he threw Rin in and stepped on Jaken while entering.

"Hey! Watch who you land on, wench!" Inuyasha barked.

"Why don't you watch where you sit?" Rin retorted, glaring at the hanyou ... then her expression changed, "OMG! ARE THESE REAL?" Rin screamed, yanking on his ears, Sesshomaru sitting next to them. He growled.

"YOUCH! Let go of me wench!" Inuyasha howled.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Rin scratched behind them, Inuyasha betraying any sign of content to appear on his face, cause if he showed any ... he's dead.

Sesshomaru got jealous. Why was it that females ran to Inuyasha because of his ears? They're just ... ears! He glowered at the two of them and yanked his future mate off Inuyasha' lap. Rin whined, flailing around. InuTaisho and Izayoi laughed at Sesshomaru's face. He looked so adorable when he was jealous.

Rin calmed down and stared at Sesshomaru's markings. She gently touched one and admired how it was actually one with him. "I want markings like yours ..." she murmured. Sesshomaru merely stared at the window, letting her trace her finger over the maroon stripe.

"Hn."

The demon pulled out something from his bag. It was the uniform Rin was to wear. Looks like any ordinary french maid outfit ... except this one looked ... sexy ... The skirt was shorter than the ones that are shown on television. Black stocking and a white apron came along with it.

"You have your mother to thank. I requested she made this for you." Sesshomaru said in a voice that meant, "No arguments". . .

"THERE IS** NO **WAY IN HELL I AM WEARING THAT PEICE OF **SHIT**!" Rin swore.

Sesshomaru blinked. Izayoi blinked. Inuyasha blinked. And ... InuTaishou blinked. But Rin didn't care, she absolutely, most positively, was-

"I have a photo that your mother took last night. You don't want me to show it to the whole school now do you?"

-gonna wear it.

"WAHHHHHHHH! SESSHOMARU IS SO MEAN!" Rin wailed, flinging herself down the interior of the limousine and curling into a little ball. Sesshomaru sighed and glanced at the girl. She was crawling a further distance away from him. So, he threw her uniform at the girl.

_Thonk!_

"OWW! Now I know how Miroku feels ..." Rin murmured. Sesshomaru had to keep in a growl at the name of the school's pervert.

The drive to the Taisho's mansion was not that long and Jaken opened the door for the occupants to come out. Izayoi walked out first, followed by InuTaisho, then Inuyasha. Sesshomaru waited for Rin to step out first but being the stubborn girl she was, she stayed in the limousine, thinking once Sesshomaru exits, she drives the thing home herself ... that is, if she knows how to drive. Sesshomaru already knew what Rin was thinking and raised his voice a little, but she never did notice.

"No! I am not stepping out of this vehicle!" Rin stomped her foot for added effect and crossed her arms, her back facing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and heaved her over his shoulder again. Jaken gawked at his lord.

"PUT ME DOWN! I don't wanna work~" Rin tossed on his shoulder, punching and kicking his front and back.

The demon carried the Eternal and the doors opened for the man. Maids bowed down to their Lord, the only thing was ...

"WHY DO THEY HAVE A MORE APPROPRIATE WEAR?" Rin schreeched, yanking on the demons hair. The maids gasped.

It was true. The Taisho maids skirt reached their ankles while Rin's just barely covers her ass. The girl writhed in Sesshomaru's grip as he carried her up the stairs and to his room. Once entered, he plopped Rin down on the bed and leaned over, halting any means of escape.

"S-sesshomaru-sama ..." Rin blushed again ... she swore she was going to die one of these days with all the blood rushing to her face.

The demon lowered his lips, pressing it to her ear, "Are you going to change or do you want me to help you?" ... Nibble.

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF CHANGING MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ASKING THOUGH!" Rin rushed, crawling out and grabbing her uniform.

Sesshomaru wasn't having any of that though ... He grabbed Rin and threw her on the bed again. He unbuttoned the coat Rin wore, "Please? Let me help ... _Riiiiinnn_." He growled out her name and Rin swore she was going to faint, but embarrassment the next day? She didn't want that.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF CHANGING MYSELF!" Another flood of words.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin up and unzipped the zip at the back of the dress. Rin was red. She slapped Sesshomaru off of her and ran to the bathroom with the uniform ... leaving her coat. She slammed the door shut and fumbled with the lock and Sesshomaru heard the faint sound of her breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Hn ... I like her coat ..." he whispered, breathing in her scent.

And Kokoro just sat there, watching Sesshomaru breathe in her aroma.

* * *

AFTERWARDS

"I LOOK LIKE A FRICKEN WHORE!" Rin screamed, using more foul language ... Sesshomaru had to say, he found it sexy the way she would swear.

The Eternal stood in front of her master, the uniform hugging her curves and revealing her slender legs. Sesshomaru realised his mouth was watering once again and he cursed his inner demon. Rin fidgeted, obviously not liking the hungry look in her masters eyes when he examined her. She could feel the lust emitting from him...and she was really nervous. Sesshomaru smirked when sensing this and beckoned her over. Rin gulped and did what she was to do.

Once she was thirty centimetres away, Sesshomaru grasped her wrist and placed her on the bed again. He separated her legs by laying inbetween them, his nose resting on her collar bone. Rin squeaked at the position she was in and struggled against his hold.

"You look so ... _sexy Riiiiinn_." Sesshomaru purred, licking at the bone under the skin.

Rin mewed and blushed ferociously. She looked away, embarassed. Sesshomaru almost groaned but kept it in by plunging his tongue into her mouth. This time, Rin let out a small whimper when he bit her tongue. She felt so inexperienced ... and submissive. The dog demon liked the position she was in. He felt dominant and that's the way he liked it. He tasted her cavern, relishing in the taste of Rin. Strawberries, mangoes and coconut. He pulled away for air, a string of saliva connected from their lips. Rin turned red at the sight and whined.

_God she sounds sexy! She doesn't even realise she's making sounds of a bitch! _Sesshomaru thought, licking her cheek before rising off of her. And he liked what he saw. A panting Rin in a french maids outfit ... and he liked the stockings.

Rin breathed in and out deeply. She could see that oh-so-famous smirk on his face, and she dearly wanted to get a washcloth to wipe it off. Slowly she sat up, her hair mussed. Frowning, she ran her finger through them and soon her hair was manageable again. The dog demon watched her, feeling at peice. He still couldn't believe that his Father had set up the incident in the dining hall ... if he had not listened to his inner demon, Rin could've disappeared from his existance. Sesshomaru wanted to whine, to tell Rin he never wants her to leave him but he remained silent as she got off the bed and looked around his room.

Compared to Rins bedroom, Sesshomaru' room had an air of maturity and formality. Dark, navy blue bed sheets and covers, maroon curtains with white lace overcoating them, wooden floorboard, gigantic windows ... sheesh, she didn't want to imagine her cleaning the whole house. The Eternal walked over to his sidetable and examined the female in a photo. A woman with silver hair just like Sesshomaru's, dark pink lipstick, same golden eyes. She was beautiful.

"Neh, Sesshomaru-sama? Who's the pretty woman?" Rin asked, cocking her head to one side.

Sesshomaru answered in a cold tone, "My mother."

"O-oh." Rin looked away from the photo and stepped towards her "mate". The dog demon watched her movements, a bit curious to what she would do. It was all Rin ever did. Bring curiosity to the demon.

She hugged him, her slender arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed to his, "Do you miss her?"

"No."

"You're so stubborn."

"You're the stubborn one."

"Hmph!"

Rin released her master and looked down, a faint pink covering her cheeks. Sesshome licked his lips, wondering if he could last another three years. He knew he could, it's just if he would give into temptation one of these days.

"Your job ..."

Like pressing a button, Rin started complaining, "Nooooo~ I don't wanna." She clutched on his bed stand, holding onto it like a lifesaver.

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled her but she refused to let go. Growling, he tickled the sides above her waist and automatically, Rin squealed in laughter, clutching at her sides and rolling on the floor. The demon felt like chuckling at her childish antics but kept his emotions in check and heaved her over his shoulder, hopefully for the last time.

"PUT ME DOWN SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

KITCHEN

"Show her the basics of cooking, I'll be back in an hour."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin pouted and accepted the hair tie one of the Taisho maids gave her. She swept her long, dark locks back and tied it up into a high ponytail, looking almost like Sango. Her mouth blew raspberries, translated into: I might as well poison the dog and leave this place ...

"Like Sesshomaru-sama said, we'll teach you the basics. Do you know how to crack an egg?" Miki, one of the women there, asked kindly.

"Of course!" Rin beamed.

Miki gave her an egg, telling Rin to crack it. And Rin did ... just not the right way. The Eternal slammed the egg onto the bench, the insides flying everywhere.

"What? You told me to crack it ..."

"But that's not the right way Rin-chan." Miki said quietly.

"Oh."

Miki showed Rin the actual way to crack an egg, it looked pretty easy to the young girl. Rin gave it another go. Splat. And another. Splat. And another. SPLAT! Rin started to get frustrated and cracked eggs repeatedly to get at least one perfect. After twenty minutes, she finally got one ... although the room reeked of eggs and had yolk suspended everywhere. Miki clapped and sent some maids to get the mess cleaned. Rin apologized repeatedly, saying they don't have to do it but they just shook their heads and did it anyway.

"Next, beating the eggs."

"Beating? I've seen my mum did some beating before!" Rin exclaimed, remembering Mrs. Kimura bashing up a raper.

With that memory in mind, she beated the egg, sending it splattering everywhere.

"Rin-chan!"

"I did it wrong again didn't I?"

"Yes."

* * *

CLEANING

When Sesshomaru came back, he sighed. The kitchen was a mess. He searched the room for his maid and found her with a determined expression on her face. Chuckling low, he captured her attention.

"It's already been an hour?" Rin asked, properly beating an egg now.

"Hn ... you've only gotten one basic out of the way ..." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up! At least you can't do better!"

"I can."

"Prove it!" Rin pouted, stopping what she was doing to watch the dog demon.

Sesshomaru stepped around the mess and elegantly picked up an egg. Perfectly, he cracked it into a bowl and retrieved a beater. Like dancing, he beated the egg effortlessly ...

"Show off ..." Rin mumbled, looking at her egg.

"Clean this up." Sesshomaru ordered his maids and dragged Rin out of the kitchen to a vacant room.

He pulled out a cloth, bucket, mop and a broom. Filling the bucket with water, he told Rin to start cleaning the room, dropping dusters onto the table and dragging a vacuum cleaner out of the cabinet. Rin bit her lip, plugging the vacuum cleaner in and pressing the button. Immediately, it roared with noise. Sesshomaru winced.

"AHH! It's ALIVE! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" Rin screamed, pouncing on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and turned off the machinery.

Rin shook with fear. Sesshomaru petted her head and said she was straddling him and indeed she was. Squeaking, she hopped off and occupied herself with dusting. Unfortunately, when she dusted, the dust floated near Sesshomaru and he started to have a sneezing fit. Rin didn't know what the reason was for Sesshomaru sneezes, continuingly dusting the dust in his direction. Sesshomaru felt his eyes begin to water and an itch in his nose ...

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

He doesn't sound like a human sneezing. He sounded like a horse ... He growled and yanked the duster out of Rins hand, burying his nose in her stomach, relieving his itchy nose. Rin was surprised and started to slap his head, unintentionally making his face near her ... crotch.

"PERVERT!" Rin screeched and yanked on his hair when he purred.

Sesshomaru growled, his nose quite pink. He wanted to stay there ... he really was a horny bastard. After finishing with the duster, Rin decided to wipe the floor. She got on her hands and knees, dumping the cloth into the bucket of water and wringing it in the other. Her arm moved back and forth, her backside being stared at by our favourite dog demon. Sesshomaru found himself mesmerized by her movements, a contented growl leaving his throat. At the sound, Rin looked back and blushed red.

"STOP STARING!"

Sesshomaru snorted and left the room ...

* * *

SESSHOMARU'S ROOM AND DINNER 

"Ahh, my back is aching ..." Rin wailed, sprawled out on the demons bed. Sesshomaru sat in his white couch, watching the Eternal complain over every movement she made. She tossed and turn, trying to make her spine pop.

_Pop!_

Sesshomaru winced at the sound. He didn't like it when she did that. He pretended he didn't notice when Rin scratched at her toned stomach, "I'm hungry~"

_For what exactly? _Sesshomaru thought ... pervertedly.

Rin groaned and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She hugged Kokoro to her chest, her tummy growling. Sesshomaru smirked at the sound. The Eternal saw the smirk and 'hmphed', spinning around on the bed and looking away.

"Hn."

_Knock knock._

Sesshomaru's door opened and Miki stepped in, the maid from earlier. She bowed politely at the two and spoke, "Dinner is ready Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

The dog demon stood, the maid excusing herself. Sesshomaru glanced at the slumped shoulders on Rin, her stomach growling. She hunched over Kokoro, trying to make herself look smaller so Sesshomaru could just leave. The demon knew she was hungry so he said, "Let us go Rin."

Rin looked behind her at her master, "But Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is just a maid. I can't eat with your family ... I'll just stay here or eat with the other workers of the Taisho family. If you could just give me the directions to the servants dining hall, I'm sure I'll be able to find it and you ca-"

"No."

"Sesshomaru-sama ..."

"You will eat with me ... you are my future mate afterall."

"H-hai ..." Rin murmured, laying Kokoro on the bed.

Sesshomaru led the way to the dining room, Rins legs trying to keep pace with him. They strolled down the hallway and down the million of steps, red curtains on either side of the room. Gold lighting shone on them and Rin felt a little bit of sweat form on her brow. She skipped behind her master and stopped when he did. They stood in front of two, large cherrywood doors, two giant dogs carved onto the wood and giving a majestic aura. Rin cowered when the doors opened and saw InuTaisho staring at them.

"Ah, Rin! Please come in and make yourself comfortable. There is plenty of chairs for you to choose from." InuTaisho welcomed, his loud voice echoing off the tiled walls. Rin cautiously stepped in, trying not to embarrass herself in front of the elder dog demon.

InuTaisho sat at the end of the table, Izayoi seated next to him. She flashed a gentle smile to the girl and Rin felt a little more at ease. Next to Izayoi, sitting on the side opposite of where Sesshomaru sat, was Inuyasha. He was in the middle of shoving a chicken drumstick into his mouth. Rin took her seat next to Sesshomaru gawking at all the foodon the table.

"So, how is the 'maid' thing going?" Inuyasha asked in the middle of chewing rice.

"Perfect."

"Horrible."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the two of them, Rin glaring at her step-son. She noticed from earlier that Rin didn't like the uniform but she had to say, it suited her. It made her look feminine. Sesshomaru completely ignored his maid and placed some sushi on his plate. Rin gazed at them, confused.

"Who eats sushi for dinner?"

"I do."

"Hmph."

The girl realised Inuyasha was the noisiest at the table. Maybe some competition would help her relax. "Hey Inuyasha, wanna see who can eat the most without getting groaning afterwards?" Rin mocked.

"You saying you'll win against me?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching.

"Yeah."

"Keh, yeah right. You're on."

Rin beamed and Sesshomaru sighed at their behavior. InuTaisho counted to three and they started to shove food into their mouth. Inuyasha shoved meatballs while Rin riceballs. The half-demon choked and Rin giggled at him, continually gulping down more and more. Sesshomaru reached for a riceball with his chopstick but Rin snapped it in her daze. He grounded his teeth and snatched it from her grasp however Rin hardly cared and moved onto the noodles.

The sound of whooshing and grounding teeth resonated around the room, and soon, all the food was off the table. Rin yawned and Inuyasha groaned.

"Seems like the winner is Rin!" InuTaisho laughed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained.

"Yay!"

"Hn."

Izayoi laughed lightyly, gesturing to the Taisho servants to come over and take the empty dishes away. Wordlessly they did and Rin found herself feeling much happier and relaxed. Sesshomaru stood, said Rins name and the two of them bid farewell before leaving the room. Rin whined the rest of the way, complaining about "No more work~" The dog demon just ignored her and lead them both to his quarters. Rin sighed and stepped in, falling onto his comfortable bed and yawned.

The demon examined the way her maid uniform hugged her curves, her slender legs encased in sexy, black stockings and the white apron with the frills. He almost let out a chuckle when she yawned ... she looked absolutely adorable. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

"Rin, take off the uniform."

"WHY?" Rin sat up, shocked and slightly suspicious.

"You are to wear it tomorrow at school. My servants will wash them for you."

Rin bit her lip, she knew she could not win against Sesshomaru so she asked, "And what am I gonna wear after I take off the uniform?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked to his ten metre wide closet, opening it by grabbing the designed handle and pulling out a large, silk T-shirt. _His _large, silk T-shirt.

Rin sighed and asked her master for some privacy. Sesshomaru complied although he really wanted to see more of her skin. Without looking, he threw the shirt over his shoulder, hearing Rin grumble under her breath. The maid for the elder son unbuttoned the the top half in front of her chest and untied the apron at the back, letting the two fall off her body. She quickly slid on the shirt, telling Sesshomaru not to turn as she takes off her shoes and stockings. Once changed, she feld her uniform and cleared her throat.

Sesshomaru turned and nodded, still silent when examining the way his shirt hanged off one shoulder and reached her knees. A cute pout and messed up hair from changing added an adorable aura, and she raised her gaze to meet his. Fire danced in them. "Why am I wearing this?"

"Would you rather wear your uniform to sleep or something comfortable?"

"..."

"Hn."

Rin glanced left to right, analysing the demons room. She scanned the ground and sighed, walking to the corner of the room and lowering herself. Her body curled into a small ball and her eyes closed, the girl welcoming sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her, the way she would try to ignore his gaze on her as she breathed in and out deeply. Her dark locks laid limply on her shoulders and the cold ground, her fragile body shaking slightly when a cold breeze blew in through his window. An invisible frown appeared on his lips as he neared her, his strong, muscular arms lifting her gently as he whisked her to his bed. Laying her quietly, he climbed in and pulled the blanket over them, his arms securing themselves around her slim waist as he nuzzled his way into her neck. A small purr and Rin whined, slapping Sesshomaru and telling him to sleep somewhere else.

"Shh..." the demon actioned, gazing at her through half-lidded amber eyes.

Rin stared back at him with her large, brown orbs ... her mouth opening for a yawn. And soon enough, one did come, her strawberry scented breath travelling smoothly to Sesshomaru's nose. Her eyes lowered tiredly, her hand moving against her will to grasp his top and pull her body closer to his own. With her body flushed against his, she slept, her breathing relaxing the demons ...

* * *

AND THAT'S A WRAP!Did you like it? =3 ... I feel as if this chapter is a bit rushed ... I don't like it =(

Rin's role in this story is to make Sesshomaru more open, more or less, and with her behavior ... don't be surprised if she actually does, neh? Oh, and with those three students (Hachigoro, Tadeshiko and Sachio) they will have a role in the story too ... like at the beginning of the story where **Sesshomaru'shootingstar **suggested Rin have some admirers ...

NEXT CHAPTER:

A new student enters ... who will it be and would it affect Rin? *dramatic music*

LOL and yes, Naraku will have a part ... maybe Kagura even ... O_o

Review~


	4. Yukio Maaka

**~Watashi no Kokoro~**

**~My Heart~**

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

SORRY! I haven't updated for a few days and the reason is that my aunt is currently staying at my house *halts* ... *screaming in the background* ... *back* AND, she is forcing all these chores on me saying that I am growing up and that I need to act like a "mature" woman. So, she kinda took my laptop away from me but after some complaining with my Mother *chuckles* I will hopefully update as soon as I can! =3

If I do not update for a few days (let's say, five) you'll know the reason why ... so ... yeah.

* * *

A couple of my reviewers were against the idea of Rin going to Creation High in her maid uniform and I feel the need to satisfy them. I usually don't like to upset people =( SO, I changed my plan for this chapter and hopefully it will satisfy you guys XP. Oh, there was a review with something about mistletoe but since Christmas has passed a couple days back ... I feel it would be weird since it's not the ACTUAL DAY. Please don't be angry at me ... D=

* * *

**BEFORE I FORGET! **I have added some links to my profile that will show what Rin wears in each chapter ... So, check it out if you wanna XD

* * *

*

* * *

Angel.

She was an angel, bathed in moonlight, laid gently on my silk covers. The luminous light danced across her angelic face, highlighting her cute nose and lush lips. Closed eyelids fluttered briefly in her sleep, signalling something either good or bad was going on in that pure mind of hers. The rise of her chest seemed hypnotising, in and out, a rhythm that is not allowed to be disturbed ... not while I'm here.

Rin, my future mate, is like an angel. Her adorable, innocent appearance and her delicate, mouth-watering scent is an addiction no one can resist. Though many would hide their new-found hunger rather well, deep inside, the inner demon hungers for something fresh and pure to devour.

Just like mine.

My inner demon was growing restless, wanting to kidnap her soul and feast on it. By doing that, Rin would gain the symbol of our relationship on her neck. However, I had laid rules that we would wait until she turns the age of eighteen. If it was, however, the feudal era, we would cast the condition aside and take her ... but this is modern era where such acts would not be allowed.

The darker side of my soul growled, scratching at the barrier created inside of me, desperately attempting to escape from his binding to do the inevitable. I could sense his impatience, his hunger for Rin ... and his love.

Love ... what a pathetic emotion that exists on Earth.

Humans say it is a beautiful emotion that drives you to do things completely unheard of. Indeed it does. The stupid feeling could drive you to do things that your heart adores, like, giving meaningless flowers to the one you're attracted to. Love makes you defenceless against the one you desire, you fall under their control so easily, that when they leave you, you break. You cry unwanted tears for the guilty person who did that to you.

Love also brings you to the brink of insanity.

You do the impossible, like believing you're saving the one you love by killing innocent people. Love steers both your heart and mind ... They make you think what's wrong right. For one example, your loved one was guilty of murdering a vulnerable child and people are saying he shoud be executed in the most horrible way. Then your emotion takes the matter into it's own hand and makes your very soul stick up for the guilty ... for the impure. By doing that, you are both brought down, lost and confused.

I, Sesshomaru, had cast that hateful emotion aside. Almost every demon has done so ... however, they are weak and succumbed to the pulll, fallen to the seduction of the fated mate. All because of love.

Inner Sesshomaru huffed, throwing himself into the bars that kept him contained. The impact caused my eyes to go red, my teeth lenghtening slowly. Frustrated with Inners' behaviour, I nuzzled my face into Rins neck, purring, sending vibrations through the small angel. She shifted, turning onto her side, her back facing me.

_**Let ... me ... out ...**_

_Hn._

_**Listen pup, I don't care if Rin is underaged as of right now. Let me out!**_

_Hn._

My inner demon roared, lunging at his prison door repeatedly, my control slowly slipping. He was usually calm and cold, always saying how filth that God created should be eliminated from the world. But now, he shows interest in a particular human ...

_**She's already at a suitable age pup!**_

_If I released you, your actions may damge Rin ... she has not turned eighteen yet which means she is not yet immortal ..._

_**I could be gentle ...**_

_But what of Rin's choice. Would you choose to take her virginity away without giving her an option?_

_**That doesn't matter!**_

_What if she kills herself?_

_**...**_

_Rin is human and not yet immortal ... she can commit suicide ..._

_**...**_

_Hn._

_**You know I don't like waiting pup ... Even though we are demons and days pass rather quickly, waiting for a whole three years for Rin is by far immpossible ... Our control can easily slip ...**_

_Hn ... Are you not content?_

_**Perhaps ... The girl is too shy when it comes to intimate acts ... Just US kissing her is not satisfactory ... I want HER to kiss us ...**_

_You know Rin's nature ... It may take time for her to warm up ..._

_**A long time by the pace we're going ... you should make her more comfortable around us. Like, take her out. I think teenagers these days call it a date ...**_

_Hn._

_**Do you know what she likes?**_

_Don't you?_

_**Listen, even though I am you and I share your body ... there are times when I have to do my own business, I'm not always going to be there when you're near her pup ...**_

_Toys._

_**Hm?**_

_She likes toys ... plush toys to be more exact._

_**Ah, like that Kokoro bear correct?**_

_Hn._

_**Why not take her to the new toy store your Father built cause with your position, the security will allow you to take anything ... I'm sure the old dog would allow Rin to take a couple ...**_

_Hn._

_**Well?**_

_I will think of suitable times for the two of us to a visit to the new toy store ... If Rin does not desire to go, then that means you'd have a rather long time for her to warm up._

_**Don't push me pup ...**_

_Hn._

My inner demon left, leaving me to gaze at Rin's small back. It was beyond cute ... and it was just a back ... and any back can look cute. A small frown grazed my lips, invisible if you're looking from a distance. My clawed hand secured itself onto Rins small shoulder ... and pulled. The small girl laid on her back, a small dissatisfied expression on the pure face she had. She grumbled something along the lines "Pushy dog" and "Perverted Master". My eyebrows raised at the little maid but I was not angry ... I was amused.

* * *

"NOO!" Rin complained, slapping at the uniform Sesshomaru held up.

The two of them were standing in the relatively large ballroom, each holding up clothing for the other to examine. InuTaisho, Izayoi and Inuyasha stood on the sidelines, the half-demon tired and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His silver strands stood up on some ends and his ears were flattened on his skull. He was wearing elmo p.j's ...

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, raising the maid uniform up again, "Wear it Rin. You are my maid ..."

"But that thing is so revealing! Can't I wear this?" Rin held up a pink dress.

Sesshomaru examined it. It wasn't that bad when he looked at it ... The pink dress was made of cotton, black embroidery laces, cottom tiered trimmings in upper skirt part, two layers of trimmings in the bottom and it was the standard lenghth ... knee length. There was lacing up the front and laces in cuffs on short sleeves. Ten bows, one that was to imitate silk, the rest cotton. The bow that was in front of the waist below the stomach had a pearl chain across it. If Sesshomaru decided that he would let Rin wear it ... the cross strap collar will encircle her neck.

"I even got a headband to match with it!" Rin grinned cheekily and fished out the accessory out of her pocket. It was a large pink bow attached to some fabric.

The dog demon declined, gesturing to the unifrom. "This."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Why don't we decide?" InuTaisho cutted in, a nervous laugh coming straight after Sesshomaru glared at his Father.

Rin placed her finger on her chin, her expression changing to one of someone thinking, "I think it's a good idea! It'd be more fair!"

"Hn."

"Seeing as the both of you agree, Rin take the maid uniform in to the changing room with you and come out so we can decide which one you should wear." Izayoi said kindly, a gentle smile on her lips.

Rin nodded enthusiastically, skipping over to her Master and taking the dress out of his hands. The dog demon stared down at her, his expressionless face scaring Rin quite a bit. She giggled quietly, hoping to lighten the mood when she made her way to the changing room.

When the door to the bathroom closed, Inuyasha yawned and collapsed on the floor, his snores echoeing off the walls. Sesshomaru snorted and kicked his brother in the head, liking it when Inuyasha complained ... so he did it again and again. InuTaisho sighed and took a seat on the expensive couch, gesturing for his wife to sit next to him. The demons of the Taisho family listened to the rustling of Rin changing clothes, and by all the sounds, they guessed Rin was putting on the maid's uniform first, understanding the situation since Rin very much disliked the clothing assigned to her.

The Taisho family talked about various things, save for Sesshomaru since he was too busy kicking the crap out of Inuyasha for the fun of it ... Rin unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, frowning at the way she stood in front of the Taisho's in something highly ... unsightly. As soon as they looked at her, she went back into the bathroom and changed to the pink, lolita dress.

Sesshomaru had halted in his activity to roam his eyes over Rin before she ran back into the changeroom. He remained silent when InuTaisho said something about "New Student", although inside, his inner demon was snarling profanities at Naraku. Inuyasha had had enough of the beatings and fled from the incoming boot, running at full speed to the opposite side of the hall. He settled himself in a crouching position, his glare focused on the elder son. The taiyoukai merely blinked at the half-breed and pulled a chair over to him.

Rin came out again, the girl blushing. Sesshomaru growled, the lolita outfit was way better than the maid uniform. Without listening to what the others thought about the dress, he pulled Rin and sat her down on his seat while he went to collect her uniform ... in exhange for a new one, similar to what Rin was wearing now ...

"Well, since we all agree that you should wear that cute dress, let's head off to school!" Izayoi announced happily, her hands clapping together like a school girl.

"Hai!" Rin agreed.

"I ain't ready though ..." Inuyasha mumbled, gesturing to his elmo pants and shirt.

Rin giggled and pulled out her camera. _FLASH!_

Due to Inuyasha's unfortunate tiredness, he didn't realise what actually happened and continued on his way to his room. InuTaisho told Izayoi and Rin for the two boys, seeing as Inuyasha was changing and Sesshomaru was telling a Taisho maid instructions on a new uniform. The girl merely nodded and conversed with Izayoi about music.

"Well, last night, I was listening to some songs and thought that you should sing another from Kanon Wakeshima. Is that alright dear?"

"Hai!" Rin nodded.

"I've been listening to quite a few, like Tree Of Sorrow, Kuroi Torikago, Skip Turn Step, Kagami and others. It's up to you to choose one dear." Izayoi smiled a gentle smile.

One of the things Rin loved about Izayoi was that her soul was kind and gentle, having no space for selfishness and greed. Her music teacher always thought about others and can be pretty strict when she needs to be, although her anger is quickly demolished when her happiness takes over.

"Hm, well, Tree of Sorrow literally is a song about a Tree of Sorrow, since one lonesome tree watched many deaths. Kuroi Torikago means Black Birdcage and the song is sang to describe that you'd want to protect something, even though you are consumed by fear and captured by anxiety. Skip Turn Step is a song about Rain ... and Kagami is kind of along the lines of the fairytale _Snow White_."

"You are surely spot on Rin." Izayoi grinned, impressed of her knowledge.

Rin returned the smile with one of her own, "If I have to choose, I'd choose Kuroi Torikago."

"Oh? Why is that? The song is pretty dark Rin." Izayoi asked, confused.

Rin pulled Kokoro out of her bag, hugging him and gazing softly into his eyes, "Because ... I also have someone to protect. Kuroi Torikago is like my destiny song ... I have been covered in darkness, losing everything that was precious to me ever since I witnessed by Father's death. My past is filled with shadows and if there was a time for me to protect the people I love, I will do so, even if my arms are trembling with fear or pain ... or perhaps both."

Izayoi stared at Rin, surprised that the girl was actually telling someone her feelings that she carefully locked away for many years. The woman kept silent, the small act telling Rin to continue.

"When I was young, my Eternal soul was tied around the wrist with string, eyelids sewn shut with red thread ... trapped in a black birdcage. My human soul was so carefree, I thought of nothing, thinking that the world had no hardships ... how stubborn I was back then. When my Father died in front of me, my shadowed past turned my future into a frightening one. My Eternal soul was released from its' containment and it locked my human soul as punishment, not allowing it to go to heaven."

The Taisho's wife stilled, "But I thought that when the Eternal takes over, the Human is released!"

Rin smiled sadly, "That is the usual. But Eternal had enough of Humans foolish actions. When it heard my Fathers scream, it snapped, the bindings released. It thought that the Human could protect my Father but had done a pitiful job, so it took matters into it's own hands and threw the unwanted soul into a vacant room inside of me. The real Rin is alive ... just sleeping in darkness until there is a thread of light for it to grasp to escape ..."

InuTaisho had begun listening awhile back, making himself inconspicuous as he absorbed all the newfound information. He never heard of an Eternal locking away a Human, it was new ... and by far surprising. He caught sight of his eldest son Sesshomaru, who was watching Rin with expressionless eyes. The Taisho head did a small movement that caught the pups attention. Wordlessly, Sesshomaru made his way over. When they were together, they talked in hushed tones.

"Do you know about anything of this, Father?" Sesshomaru asked, his mouth moving quickly and his volume low.

"I'm afraid not ... it is different. With her Human soul locked away ... Rin is now in danger ... especially with Naraku on the loose."

"Hn."

InuTaisho ignored the one-word response, "It would've been fine if it was just her Eternal soul alive but with the Human ... if Naraku was to absorb her power, Rin's Human soul would be sucked away ... she is still human at this point ... she is not a full-fledged Eternal yet."

Sesshomaru frowned, "We're getting a new student are we not?"

"Yes, your point?"

"What do you mean my point? Is the student suspicious?" The younger snapped.

"Watch your tongue pup. No, this boy has no ties to the half-breed whatsoever. In fact, his clan is one of the few that is brave enough to try finding him ..."

"Hn."

"He belongs to the Maaka cla-" InuTaisho halted in his speech.

"Father?"

InuTaisho glanced at Rin sideways, seeing the human preoccupied with Kokoro. Taking this as a chance, he told his son, "The Maaka clan is what started the Eternal race ..."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "So this boy ... knows things about Rin that we don't?"

The old dog nodded, his serious face darkening slightly, "But what's worse is that the boy is the son of the head of the clan ..."

The two of them looked at the Eternal, her head throwing back into a laugh when Izayoi scolded Inuyasha for taking so long. Her black hair glistened faintly in the sun, her mouth opened with the melody of her laughter travelling towards the pups ears. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"All your classes are with Rin and it is the same with the new boy. Stay with her Sesshomaru. If the boy trys to do anything horrendous to your future mate, do anything to stop him. However, if he agrees to help you protect Rin, request a meeting with me and we will lay conditions with the guy."

"What is he like?"

"Huh?"

"His attitude, behaviour and marks ..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well ... he is like you. Always has no emotion of his face, doesn't talk much and quite strong when it comes to battling."

"A worthy foe then ..." Sesshomaru muttered, pulling back a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

The two of them looked at each other, communicating in some father-son way.

"Hey! When you two getting you assess over here?" Inuyasha called.

_THONK!_

"INUYASHA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT YOUR ELDERS!" Izayoi screamed, punching her son on the head repeatedly.

Rin laughed, her chiming voice making Sesshomaru's heart ache ... he really didn't want to lose her to anyone ... not even himself.

* * *

**SCHOOL**

Rin laid her head on Kokoro, bothered. This morning, when she ran into the school through the front gates, she had ran into a demon who was strangely beautiful. She had apologised profusedly but he just walked away tensely, like something about her scared him ... or bothered him greatly. Rin felt sad but the actual reason she was somewhat confused was that she's never seen him in the school before.

After he had disappeared from her sight, Sesshomaru had walked up to her, growling in the direction the boy had went. Rin asked her "future mate" what was wrong but the dog demon just ignored her and steered her towards homeroom, where she was right now. Sesshomaru was seated next to her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck despite her slapping at his cheek. She was blushing from all the attention they got from the class, a luscious shade of rose pink adorning her adorable cheeks. Her body jumped when Sesshomaru nipped at her, her face now transforming to a violent, flame red. A squeak left her lips as she scrambled out of his grasp.

Most female occupants of the classroom awed and cooed, and some males were doing whistles. The rest were either furious, upset, embarrassed or feeling unwanted. Hachigoro, Sachio and Tadeshiko, the three from yesterday, walked up to the two, scowls on their face. Sesshomaru merely stared at them.

"Because of you, we weren't able to show our love to Rin!" Tadeshiko announced, jabbing a finger at the Principals son.

Sesshomaru blinked, not caring what the three baffoons had to say. Rin was his and that will last for an eternity ... not even she can change that. Tadeshiko realised Sesshomaru was ignoring him and growled, "Oi! Are you listening?"

"Hn."

Sachio knelt on one knee and kissed Rin's hand, her face warming up again from embarrassment. She hid her blush with Kokoro's fur. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the boy ... he was beginning to rip their throats out ...

"Your Father gave us a second chance here at Creation High. We would only get kicked out if we tried to rape Rin again or cause some trouble ... so don't get in our way of trying to win Rin's heart ... **DOG**!" Hachigoro said loudly for the whole class to hear.

The homeroom occupants were silent, humans and demons alike. The tension in the air was thick, Rin slightly shaking at the feral look on Sesshomaru's face. He was** BEYOND **mad. Not only did they announce they were going to take **HIS** Rin away, they **ALSO** called him a _**DOG**_. He glared at them, his golden orbs swirling to the colour red, aqua irises glowing with rage. Hachigoro shrunk under his gaze, and if he had a tail, it would be inbetween their legs. Sachio was a little nervous but he put on a brave fascade while Tadeshiko just acted like Sesshomaru was an enraged pup.

Blue static embraced the demon, papers flying up into the air before burning from the demonic aura. His mouth was halfway transforming in a snout, dog-like fangs poking out as he let out a menacing growl. His claws lengthened, digging into the wooden table, the object cracking under the immense pressure. Rin pulled her hand out of Sachio's and scampered a safe distance away, sitting Kokoro down on a random desk and watching the two ... Hachigoro had ran to the bathrooms some time ago ... no one knows when though ...

Sesshomaru let out a howl, his body convulsing on the spot. Sachio raised himself to stand next to Tadeshiko, sweat forming on his brow as his tongue tasted the great power of the beast in front of him. He flinched when the dog demon threw the table at them, just grazing his cheek as he dodged it pathetically.

Tadeshiko gritted his teeth, pouncing a few feet back, his orange eyes burning with hatred and annoyance towards the dog demon. Sachio ran away cowardly, yelling at Tadeshiko to stop and let him be but the elder of the two just ignored him and lunged at the angered pup.

Rin reacted unknowingly, throwing herself in front of Sesshomaru and wrapping her arms around him. She pushed the two of them down, just dodging a claw. With her brown eyes shut tight, she shook from fear and confusion. Tadeshiko turned around to face the two lying on the ground, Sesshomaru staring at the ceiling with his fangs disappearing slowly and his eyes melting to their normal colour. The orange-eyed demon snapped his teeth together in an animalistic way, a hyena-like laugh resonating around the room. The dog demon regained his senses, finding his mate lying on him with frightened eyes and hands clenched. He frowned and sat up, his hands lifting the small girl under her arms and sitting her on the nearest couch. After that ... he turned to face the hyena demon.

"Pathetic aren't you Sesshomaru?" Tadeshiko chuckled.

Sesshomaru kept his face composed, gazing at the unstabled creature. Tadeshiko was randomly snapping his teeth at the air, his nose sniffing for any scent that belonged to Rin. His cloudy eyes landed on said girl, brightening at the sight ... and another laugh left the foul lips. The orange hair that clung to his scalp lenghtened ... becoming more spiked and long and untamed. His body shook from his current transformation, the yellow aura surrounding him turning black and giving off the scent of dead bodies.

"Couldn't keep yourself under control that you had to get Rin to save you ... truly pathetic ..."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and said, "I doubt I'm pathetic ... hybrid."

Tadeshiko laughed, his throat vibrating with the sound he released. Rin cowered against the couch when he faced her, his crazed eyes flashing with lust and hunger. "H-hybrid?" His voice shook with his loud cackling.

"Surely you know that don't you? Your kind are a mixture of cats and dogs, creating your own family called _Hyaenidae_. The only animals not allowed to board Noah's Ark since each individual carries both sex ... Meaning, you carry female organs as well as males ..." Sesshomaru said, the class gasping at the new-found information.

Rin thought about this for a moment ... Hybrid, Noah's Ark, Female and male organs ... does that mean Tadeshiko is part female? She visibly cringed at that thought and collapsed on the couch in shock ...

Tadeshiko laughed, his body lowering itself onto all fours ... "Y-your point?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "You're filth on this land ..."

"Really now? I'm filth?" Tadeshiko scratched himself.

"Rumours claim that your kind dig up corpses from their graves and you devour the rotting flesh. And the only reason hyena's still exist after the Great Flood is that cats and dogs mated with each other ... creating something as filthy as you ..."

"Hey now! Don't diss my ancestors!" Tadeshiko snapped, throwing himself at the dog boy.

Sesshomaru stretched out his arm and grasped him by the shirt, throwing him into the tables, "If I am critisizing your ancestors, that means I am making myself feel bad, which I am not."

The hyena cackled, sitting up from his tackle and revealing his sharp teeth, "Does that mean you f***ed a cat?"

"As if I would degrade my position hybrid." Sesshomaru spat, his fingers dripping with poison. His golden eyes burned, disgusted at the sight before him. To think his kind united with felines ... it was disgraceful to even think about it.

Rin recovered from her shock, her fragile body heaving itself up when Inuyasha appeared next to her. He grasped her hand and dragged the female to Kagome, the miko examining her body for any wounds. After some soothing words from the Eternal, Kagome relaxed and glanced back at the two demons.

Tadeshiko ran on all fours towards the dog, a small tail appearing above his backside as he snapped his teeth at the high level youkai. Sesshomaru lifted his feet and jumped onto a desk, frowning at the hyena who charged at him again and again. He floated in the air, pulling out Tokijin while doing so. When the class caught sight of the dreaded sword, frantic whispers and mutters were heard throughout the room.

"Is he really going to use Tokijin?"

"Tadeshiko should've have ran when he had the chance ..."

"Sesshomaru is going to kill Tadeshiko ... What would his Father think after that?"

"How do you think Tadeshiko's parents would react?

"Who cares about the parents? Don't the parents both have the opposite sex that they have male and female organs?"

"Eww, does that mean female hyena demons have a penis?"

Inuyasha choked on the ramen he sneaked into class, the last question surprising him greatly. His eyes watered and Kagome slapped his back and throat repeatedly, trying to help the boy swallow his food before he died from lack of air. Rin paled at the thought of imagining a female with a penis, her hands throwing up to her head and moaning out, "I DON'T WANNA TURN INTO A SHE-MAN!"

After she had said that, Inuyasha recovered and yelled out, "Oh God Sesshomaru, kick that hyena's ass! I can't imagine Rin with a pe-" _THONK!_

"**INUYASHA!**" Kagome interrupted, punching the half-demon on the head and cutting off the dreaded word.

"Hey! What was that for? Would you rather have Rin with a pe-" _THONK! _"Or without a pe-" _**THONK! THONK! THONK!**_

"I'd like it if she had no male organs so stop saying that word!" Kagome screeched, kicking the male in the ... yeah ...

Inuyasha weezed, shocked that a female actually kicked him in the balls ... He groaned and rolled on the floor, Ramen laid abandoned as Kagome apologized profusedly.

Sesshomaru flinched at the thought of Rin with a ... skip that. He focused on the battle, Tadeshiko laughing maniacally as he leaped into the air and tried swiping at the dog demon. The hyena cackled, pushing Sesshomaru towards the door and lunging. At the last moment, Sesshomaru side stepped and the hybrid flew out the room, colliding with the wall ... and in front of a surprised Principal and a curious transfer student. Quickly and quiety, Sesshomaru placed his sword back and stepped out of the room elegantly.

"I apologize for the idiot laying there." he murmured, not sounding very sorry at all.

Immediately, everyone in homeroom rushed to their seat, Rin hurrying to pick up and Kokoro and sit down. She hugged the bear before looking at the wide, wooden doors. She couldn't see who Sesshomaru was conversing with so she listened and hoped to recognise the voices.

"Did Tadeshiko tried to rape Rin again?" Rin immediately knew that voice ... InuTaisho's.

"No ... he tried to steal her from me." Sesshomaru answered monotonously.

A new voice spoke next, "I see you're really possessive then."

"Only things that are really important to me." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Ah."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru waltzed back into the class, his royal stance making his way towards Rin. The small girl glanced up at him, her large, innocent brown eyes trying to search for anything wrong as Sesshomaru lowered himself next to her and picked her up. Rin squeaked, the dog demon sitting her down on his lap gently. Blushing, the girl looked to the front.

InuTaisho walked in sighing, the boy Rin bumped into this morning following. She felt Sesshomaru shift, his mouth latching onto the flesh in the crook of her neck, his golden eyes closed as he relished in the taste of his Rin. The Principal stopped in front of the class, the transfer student standing behind him with an expressionless face, looking like Sesshomaru too. The whole female population in the class was focused on the male, his appearance dazzling them.

Rin examined his looks. White hair that separated thinly over his eyes, small, triangular ears settled on top of them as they twitched from all the attention. Enough attention to make Inuyasha go mad. His angular face that was held high revealed his perfectly formed nose and beautiful lips, his _red _eyes staring at all the students seated in the classroom. Rin looked at the white coat that hid his body, his hands and face the only visible parts. But what every female was so concentrated on was his cat-like tail.

"KYAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru frowned, his mate was squealing over the new guy, giving him attention instead of her future mate. He nudged her but she didn't notice, too preoccupied with his adorable fluffy tail.

InuTaisho scratched his head, "Ah, so this is Yukio Maaka and he will be a student at Creation High from now on. Would you like to introduce yourself Yukio-san?"

"..."

"KYAAAA!"

Yukio, slightly amused although he kept his poker face on, swung his tail back and forth, his red eyes following the movement of everyone's eyes. Left to right, right to left. Right, left, right, left. All the females were transfixed, their eyes swaying from one side to another like they're hypnotised. The male population frowned, jealous at all the attention the transfer student got just because he had a tail. With each movement, the girls went ...

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Annoyed by all the squealing, Yukio stopped, the females groaning in despair. InuTaisho chuckled under his breath, this boy was just like his son. He toyed with females, think he was superior and has nothing to do with commoners. He glanced at Sesshomaru who was buried in Rins hair, the fragile girl complaining about her position. A small smile appeared on his facial features ... this girl will definitely change the way Sesshomaru thinks and acts.

"So ... where should you be seated?" The Principal thought aloud, scanning the room.

Yukio raised one slender - yet manly - hand, his finger pointing at the desired seat ... next to Rin. The class whispered and murmured stuff like "You think they know each other?" and "How would Sesshomaru react?". The transfer student ignored them and started making his way there, his red eyes fixated on the Eternal with curiosity (sp?) and coldness. Rin unknowingly leaned back into Sesshomaru, the dog accepting the contact greedily with a smirk. Yukio frowned slightly, stopping in front of them.

The whole class, InuTaisho and Izayoi included, watched the scene from the sidelines. Rin glanced up at Yukio ... the new snow cat demon ... WITH THE GOD DAMN ADORABLE TAIL! She gained hearts in her eyes and suddenly, she pounced on him. Surprised, Yukio yowled like the cat he was, flailing his arms everywhere when Rin grasped his tail and yanked on it. She giggled and ran her hands all over it, smiling and glowing like a child. Sesshomaru blinked from where he sat, momentarily confused. Eventually he grasped the situation and growled, lunging at the two on the ground. The three of them were encased in a smoke and the class could only guess that Rin was caught up in the two fighting for her.

InuTaisho excused himself, sparing a wary glance at the snow cat demon before exiting the room. Not only a second after he disappeared, Rin came out of the smoke with tears streaming down her face. She sat on her knees, sniffing. The class prepared for the loud wails she was going to create.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The demons and demonesses of the class covered their ears, Sesshomaru and Yukio halting in their battle to find the source of noise. Once Sesshomaru's gaze landed on Rin, he appeared next to her and brought her to his chest. Yukio stared at them, his poker face back on ... funny since a minute ago he was just yowling like a cat ...

Rin sniffed, a cloth popping up in front of her face. She gingerly grabbed it, her small fingers looking unbelievably tiny compared to Sesshomarus. Slowly, she guided the fabric towards her face, the dog demon assisting her with an expressionless face. He dabbed it on her wet, salty cheeks, soaking up the tears and cleaning his mate's face. Brown eyes closed as he trailed the cloth along her eyelashes, collecting miniature droplets of transparent liquid. The small female whined when he accidentally pricked it at her covered chocolate orbs, unsatifying to the demon considering he **_never _**make mistakes.

While the little, fluffy scene was going on, a certain wind demoness was biting her nails furiously in the corner. Her minions tried to soothe her but Kagura was beyond sane to listen them. She shrieked out, "STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY RIN!"

Rin jumped and pouted. Grabbing a nearby pencil sharpener, she threw it at Kagura and gave a childish smirk. And just to piss the demoness off more, she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest, the dog demon raising one elegant eyebrow even though he didn't mind.

Kagura screamed, the dog demon wincing at how high pitched the sound was. She stomped towards them seated on the ground, her ruby eyes similar to Yukio's flashing dangerously. Rin looked up, a suspicious innocent face pasted on. She gave a smile and said, "Grandma~"

"D-did you say ... g-grandma?" Kagura stuttered in shock.

Rin nodded, her hands on Sesshomaru's chest and legs on either side of his waist ... a very promising position indeed. Kagome practically had a nosebleed at how Rin was oblivious to how she looked whereas Sesshomaru was having all these naughty thoughts running around in his head. Kagura stammered sentences hard to understand and Rin cocked her head to one side, the over-sized bow on her head adding more cuteness to the action.

"I AM NOT A GRANDMA!" Kagura yelled, snapping her fan open.

Rin reacted, announcing a (harmless) attack, "**_Chokoreto Inu!_**"

A dog made out of chocolate was shoved into Kagura's face, teeth designed to look really scary. The demoness screamed and back-pedalled several steps ... running out the door straight afterwards.

...

... The atmospere was rather unique yet stupid. Rin dropped the sweet into her hands, bringing it up to her mouth to eat. Sesshomaru stared out the door with a thinking expression on his face. Kagura was a fan of his, always trying to get his attention in unusual ways. She even researched him on Facebook, Bebo, Twitter ... in which she was a stalker. The demoness knew of his blood and surely that means she knows he's like a dog ... and yet, she screamed over a fake dog. Giving up on thinking through this any further, he focused on his mate in his arms, an unusual feeling washing through him at the sight of Rin's mouth covered in chocolate.

Licking his lips, he lowered his face near hers and with a devilish smile, he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip. Like a flash, a rose colour appeared on Rins cheek and her earthy orbs glanced down in embarassment. A victorious smirk formed on the over-confident demons face.

_Shove!_

The whole class blinked.

Rin had shoved her chocolate into Sesshomaru's mouth. The demon stared at Rin, disbelief written all over his face. Rin giggled, licking at the excess chocolate on her fingers. Silently, the dog demon ate the chocolate, watching the way her tongue would flick out to collect small droplets of the sweetness.

Kagome glanced beside her, her eyes resting on a smirking Inuyasha. The hanyou was composed on outside, but inside, he was laughing hysterically at his plan. The miko watched as he pulled out a camera.

_Flash!_

Sesshomaru snapped his head up, glaring at his offending half-brother with hatred. Rin glanced at Inuyasha, knowing his devious expression as he showed all the females the picture he takened. Our oh-so-lovable Sesshomaru eating chocolate with a curious look in his eyes.

"If you want this photo, pay three dollars to me at Lunch and I would organise some of my Fathers colleagues to create a bedsheet with Sesshomaru on it and hand it to you. I will even give you guys photos of when Sesshomaru was a little baby." Inuyasha announced, a gleam in his eyes.

Sesshomaru snarled, the younger of the two smiling victoriously as the females squealed at the news. Inside, he was panicking. What about the fangirls? They would chase him, rape him in public ... and even worse ... show the public photos of when he was young. His position would suffer greatly and high-ranked demons would look down at him. Naraku would probably go gay on him as well! He visibly cringed at that thought and shrank in Rin's hold.

Rin worried over her future mate. Even though they didn't have the most favourable relationship, she still cared for the possessive pup. With one of her own evil plans in her mind, she whipped out her own camera and open her gallery of pictures. Selecting the one she took this morning, she showed the class it.

"Listen girls! I will give this photo to every female at lunch for **FREE **and there is more to come. I would make my older brother to make plushies that look like Inuyasha and get the Taisho maids to help me raid Inuyasha's closet for his ... UNDERWEAR! Plus, there will also be games where the prizes at the end are ..."

Rin pulled out a list from her pocket, "A date with Inuyasha himself,"

"KYAAAA!" the girls squealed. Inuyasha visibly paled.

"A photo taken with Inuyasha,"

"KYAAA!"

"A beach party with Inuyasha as a companion,"

"KYAAAA!"

"Two VIP passes to any amusement park with Inuyasha,"

"KYAAA!"

"Free undergarments with Inuyasha on it ... although you would have to write down your size so my Mother can make them without any worries..." Rin murmured.

"**_KYAAAAAAAAA!_**" The girls were beyond estatic.

Inuyasha ... well, he was on the floor with his soul slowly leaving his body. Kagome laughed nervously at the sight of him and Izayoi made no movement to stop Rin's plans. Sesshomaru smirked at his half-brother and rested his head on Rins shoulder, his tongue coming out to lick from her ear all the way down to her shoulder. Rin kept on going with her list, around three hundred more to go.

Yukio, the snow cat demon, stood in the corner with his arms crossed. His red eyes watched all the commotion in front of him, the females and one male (Jakotsu) squealing over the prizes Rin was reading out. He caught sight of girls texting their friends of what was going on at lunch. Sighing, a smile formed on his lips, hidden by his white hair.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Rin halted in the middle of her speech and placed the list back into her bag. "I have gotton some of my friends to place posters around the school so you can see the whole list of prizes. So if you want them, come sign your name on the paper at lunch at where I usually sit."

The girls (and Jakotsu) "Hai"ed and gathered their belonging for the next class. Rin picked up her black and white bag and slung it over her shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist soon after. Even without looking, she knew who it was. Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into Rin's hair again, his smile hidden from the world.

"Arigatou ... Rin."

Rin giggled.

* * *

**MUSIC CLASS**

"Okay! So Rin is going to sing another song by Kanon Wakeshima. This one is Kuroi Torikago so I'm going to hand out the piece to everyone 'kay?" Izayoi walked off to retireve the music and lyrics.

Rin smiled, holding Kokoro close to her heart as she stood in front the class. Sesshomaru walked off to find his violin to perform with Rin. She thanked Izayoi when the teacher handed her the sheets of paper. Allowing her time to scan the lyrics, Izayoi went off to prepare the rest of the class.

Sesshomaru opened his violin case and tuned his instrument, situating himself next to his mate with an emotionless face. Even though he didn't show his feelings, Rin knew they were there, and without a doubt, he would reveal them to her one day.

"Rin, the class is ready ... you ready?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically, her dress swishing around her legs in the process.

"Okay!"

**_(Author's Note: Type in Kuroi Torikago on Youtube and click any of the suggestions. The following lyrics is in ENGLISH while Rin IS SINGING IN JAPANESE. I just did this so people would know what the song is about.)_**

The cellos started playing, Rin counting the beat in her head. Eventually, Sesshomaru started to play, his liquid movement quick and smooth. Rin was momentarily surprised by his fingers but regained herself. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I can't defy my destiny  
My head jarred in it's confusion._

_I can't stand against heaven and time  
Blindly obediant  
Both of my hands  
Are pressed together with their string  
I open my eyes  
That had been stitched shut_

_TEAR down the walls you cannot see!  
Even with mechanical thoughts  
They'll eat into your dreams  
A shadowed past, a frightening future  
The reason you ruminate upon words  
that bind you to the present,  
To know those limtations  
Is to be in a black birdcage._

Sesshomaru began his playing, his arms moving back and forth quickly and his fingers speeding on his violin. Rin took in air, her arms around Kokoro while her eyes fixated on Sesshomaru. He was beautiful and his music playing was beautiful too. His playing added a dark aura to the song, accompanying her while playing. Someone played the cello, a lower version of the violin. Rin tapped her covered foot on the wooden floorboard, a smile on her face. Izayoi played some notes on the piano, adding an eerie feeling to the song.

_Even if the decietful voices  
Are silenced ..._

_Believe in the things you cannot see!  
With trembling arms  
I want to protect  
Someone dear to me  
In the place my thoughts find  
When they move through the present  
To see wishes and hopes  
Even if it's through a small black world._

_A blurred shade of magenta,  
OPEN YOUR EYES~_

Rin finished with a sigh, Sesshomaru gazing at her with his cold, golden eyes. Izayoi clapped her hands happily, running around the room to tap everyone on their shoulder in a sign of friendship. Yukio settled the cello down, Rin surprised that he was the one who was playing that part. The red eyed demon caught her gaze and held it, the Eternal still as she was captured in his gaze. Sesshomaru finished packing away his violin and glanced at Rin. Immediately, he grabbed Rin ... cutting of eye contact.

Yukio "Hn"ed, Sesshomaru glaring at his back as the white and pale cat demon carried the large instrument to Izayoi.

* * *

**LUNCH**

Rin sat in front of a huge line, Inuyasha visibly dying in his seat. Almost the whole female population wrote down their name on the list, that every five minutes later, Sango sends Miroku to get more ruled paper. Koga laughed loudly, pounding Inuyasha on the back for his bad luck. Rin had gotton Kagome to go to the library and scan the photo ... and in case you guys have forgottened, it was the photo Rin took when Inuyasha was in his Elmo pajama's.

With twenty minutes left of lunch ... Rin stretched her aching muscles with a cute yawn. She rubbed her eyes and took a sip from her water. Sesshomaru was seated at a table across from her, unsatisfied that he had to get his own lunch considering that Rin was refusing to get it as a maid and the whole female population was writing their name on the list Rin created.

Yukio had kept his eye on her the entire time, seated in a tree outside of the hall. The cat demon and the dog demon kept stealing glances at each other and not soon after they caught each others gaze. Sesshomaru stood up, his lunch abandoned as he made his way out of the dining hall. Rin stared after him curiously, picking up Kokoro and telling Sango where she was going. Sango was wary at first but let the girl go, promising herself to follow the Eternal in case she was in trouble. She had heard of the Yukio kid and was suspicious of the boy.

Sesshomaru stood on the lush green grass, his head raised to look at the snow cat demon seated in the tree. Silently, Yukio dropped down gracefully, Rin watching from a distance ... behind a rock actually. He opened his mouth, that melodious voice speaking once again.

"I know what you're thinking Sesshomaru ..."

His voice was smooth and cold, just like Sesshomaru's. It wasn't as deep as the dog demon's though ... just slightly lighter and a bit less manly.

"Hn."

"I do not work for Naraku nor do I intend to end Rin's life as an Eternal." Yukio spoke quietly that Rin had trouble trying to catch that.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru spoke this time, "I do not know yet if I should trust you but I will ask you this ..."

"Ah?"

"Would you be willing to assist me in the protection of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cold and cutting the air like a sharp knife.

Yukio chuckled silently, "You do realise Rin is listening correct?"

"I know that."

Rin blushed and made herself visible, an adorable expression on her features. She cautiously made her way near them, her small steps stopping next to Sesshomaru. Twiddling her fingers, she looked up and eyed the two of them.

"Say nothing Rin." Sesshomaru ordered when Rin opened her mouth.

Snapping it closed, she looked down, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her heart and stomach. Tears formed in her eyes but she held them in. She hated it when Sesshomaru acted cold towards her and even though it was understandable, she detested herself for being born a human.

Yukio frowned and spoke, "I will assist you in the protection of Rin with one condition."

"Name it." Sesshomaru said, unsurprised.

The snow cat smiled, looking very scary just like our favourite dog demon. His tail swung side to side, amused, "You will allow me to attempt to gain Rin's love."

Sesshomaru froze, his golden eyes glaring at the cat demon. Rin looked up, forgetting about keeping her tears in as they trailed down her face.

"No."

"Then I cannot aid you." Yukio smirked.

Sesshomaru growled, reaching out to grab Rin. Unfortunately, she stepped away from him with a hurt expression. In less than a second, Yukio was behind Rin, left hand under her chin. His ruby, red eyes eyed the dog demon from under his snow, white hair ... "You can't even make her happy ..."

Facing her head to the left, he licked the tears streaming down her right cheek. Rin shuddered from the warmth of his tongue, a shocked expression on her small face. Sesshomaru snarled, lunging at the cat demon. Elegantly, Yukio evaded the attack, pouncing back into the tree. Rin dropped to the ground, Kokoro sitting on her pink dress as Sesshomaru pounced at the cat demon repeatedly.

"She's got a beautiful voice and a pretty face. Yet you taint her facial features with her own tears." Yukio murmured, dodging a clawed hand.

"Rin is mine, I cannot allow you to take her from me." Sesshomaru said icily, trapping the transfer demon in his grip against a tree.

The Eternal stood up and ran towards the two of them, "Sesshomaru, it's not like Yukio is goi-"

"SILENCE!" the dog demon roared, eyes flashing red at her.

Rin, surprised, fell. She hugged Kokoro and stared at her "future" mate. Glancing down ... she picked herself up again. The two demons glanced at her.

...

"SESSHOMARU YOU BAKA!" she screamed, running off.

* * *

... **That was Chapter 4 of Watashi no Kokoro. I hope I described Yukio well and with Tadeshiko (the hyena demon) ... that is actually true about hyenas.**

**I GOT LINKS THAT SHOWS YOU WHAT RIN'S DRESSES LOOKS LIKE! GO ONTO MY PROFILE!**

**With the lyrics, they were in English and Rin WAS singing in Japanese. I repeat myself, Rin is singing in Japanese and I only typed in the english lyrics so you guys would know the meanings. **

**Did you like the ending? XD I hope you guys did. I was wondering if I should introduce NARAKU in the next chapter so just tell me if you want me to in your reviews.**

**Shank you and please review~ XP**


	5. Valentine's Day is Coming 3

**I'M BACK BITCHES! AND GODDAMNIT I MISSED YOU GUYS =(**

**I was supposed to update last month after my relatives left but then my cousin's birthday came up D= AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED! *GASP***

**SO IMMA SHUT UP AND LET YOU GUYS READ! xD**

**...**

**The story is down there ... *gestures down with finger***

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped Yukio, his golden eyes following Rin's small figure. With a thud, Yukio landed on his back-side, his red eyes staring after the Eternal with coldness. Dusting his hands, he picked himself up and climbed back up into the tree, making himself comfortable as he looked down on the dog demon. With his poker face back on, he trailed his long nail along his cheek to his chin, his head supported by his hand. He sniffed the air and sighed.

"What are you going to do now mutt?"

"That is none of you business." Sesshomaru said coldly, already walking away.

Yukio smirked, "Hn."

Sesshomaru stopped after a few steps, his silver hair flowing in the wind like a curtain made out of fine silk. His body stood still in a royal yet natural pose, his markings only making him look majestic. Yukio glanced at him, his bored eyes questioning his motive.

"You want to protect Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yukio stretched his muscles, looking like a cat. His tail swished side to side, his belly resting on the tree branch as he pawed at a small bird a few centimetres away. Said bird hopped away, chirping. The snow cat demon grunted and swiped at the creature. Startled, it flew away.

"Stupid bird." he muttered, his mouth opening in a yawn.

Sesshomaru turned, his face looking back up at the cat. Yukio closed his mouth after yawning and rested his head on his arms, his red eyes closing and ears flattening as he tried to fall asleep. His white hair swayed in the breeze, caressing his cheekbones and twitching nose. The favourite tail swished slowly, stopping momentarily before lifting again. Sesshomaru said nothing and sliced at the tree.

Yukio pounced off before he recieved any injuries, licking his hand like no one was watching. He silently found another tree and settled himself again. Sesshomaru wanted to sigh but ignored the urge to. Quitely, he leaned against the fallen tree and waited.

White cat opened his eyes, his tail moving like it was amused. He gazed at the dog demon, his childish yet expressionless face exposed to the world. Sesshomaru merely stared back, waiting patiently for the demon to come down. He didn't want to waste time getting into the tree to try to catch a cat. Yukio carefully made his way down, stretching on four legs before laying on the soft grass. His ruby eyes looked at the opposite demon tiredly, bored and needing some entertainment.

"What?"

Sesshomaru blinked slowly and spoke, "State your reason for coming here ..."

"May I ask why you're so curious puppy?" Yukio taunted, his tail mimicking his speech.

"Not really."

"Hmph."

A silence followed soon after, Sesshomaru unaffected and Yukio falling asleep. His ear twitched cutely, the breeze sweeping his white hair once again. Deciding to get his answer no matter the cost, Sesshomaru grabbed a pale pebble and chucked it at the sleeping kitten.

_Thonk!_

Yukio woke up, grumbling about persistant dogs. He glared at the dog demon and sat up, "I came here because news of an Eternal reached my clan. Father sent me here to investigate Rin and told me to kill her if she was a danger or protect her if she is someone special. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Sesshomaru threw another pebble at him. Deathly quiet, Yukio walked slowly towards the dog demon, demanding a answer as to why he threw the rock.

"The Principal would like to talk to you, considering you'd want to protect Rin." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Hmph."

Sesshomaru smiled those rare smiles, "Father told me you were like the mirror image of me ... however, it seems you're more stubborn."

"Pft," Yukio brushed him off and made his way to the Principal's office, stopping in front of the school's entrance, "you should go find Rin."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes, "Are you ordering me to?"

"As if."

Yukio walked off, his tail swaying side to side, his ears twitching and his hair flowing. Sesshomaru stared after him, expressionless as he headed off to where Rin was. He could sense her location, her scent one of a kind after all. Elegantly like the creature he was, he made his way to his saddened mate ... his long legs carrying him towards the Music Room.

* * *

**RIN**

I ran here, out of all places ... here ... the Music Room. Sesshomaru was so mean back then but ... I think I know why he looked at me like that. No, I always knew. He was a demon, he had status, looks, money, powers and followers. When you look at me, all you see is a lost, lonely girl ... a poor, unfortunate creature who lost her soul to her destined fate. I had nothing, in fact, all my money was my parents, my looks from my parents, my powers from the transformation from human to Eternal ... well, I had none. If you compared us two together, Sesshomaru would seem like a God and I a lowly commoner.

My dried up tears clung desperately to my face, my filthy body hating the way they did that. I wiped them away, my eyes slighty red from crying. Understanding now what Sesshomaru always thought and spoke, humans _are _weak.

My kind had no sort of protection, like how a dog has it's bark, a cat has it's claws, a shark had it's teeth and a bird had it's wings. We had nothing. Just our useless, betraying body and weak soul. Our fragile firgure compared to a demons along with strength. There was no way we can win in a war against them. If it was with our own kind, then our brains will be of good use but with demons, their knowledge is way higher than ours. We're like nothing compared to them ... just ants waiting to be squashed and wiped from existance.

I sat on the piano seat, my fingers rested on the keys gently. Was I wanting to play? Sing? I do not know.

When I was young, I had gotten everything I wanted. My childish charms were put to good use and no one could resist them. Not even high-ranked demons. As I grew older, I kept to those charms, even after my soul was swapped. My desire was to be young forever and to be loved by everyone. I smiled.

I remembered my older brother, Daisuke. He loved me, he gave me everything I ever wanted. From hugging and preparing my bed to buying me toys and riches and jewellery ... I really was selfish. And because I was so selfish, my brother followed our Father's footsteps ... all to make me happy. He started from making simple toys to delicate objects, wanting me to have a life I always wanted. Daisuke has moved to different countries to learn various techniques, all for me.

My heart ached to see Sesshomaru but the image of him snarling at me, his red eyes flashing dangerously ... frightened me and kept me away. I hated it. I hated feeling so desperate and helpless. More tears fell down my cheek, my arms clutching Kokoro tighter to me. I stumbled away from the piano to the corner of the room, sobs racking through my body. I hate crying and I hated myself for being human.

Why is it that I was so selfish?

Perhaps I should listen to Kagura, to stop acting like a child. Should I listen to her? Sesshomaru seemed to be sick of my behaviour ... he isn't even here with me yet ... I looked at my bag. Usually, I would always keep average looking clothes in there, just in case I had to change my clothing when escaping from danger. Glancing at the entrance, I made sure no one was coming. Quickly, I placed Kokoro down, wiped my tears away and pulled out my spare clothes.

My lolita outfit fell from my body and scared of being spotted half-naked, I pulled my faded jeans over my legs. Next was my grey tank top, a red hoodie going over that. I brushed my fingers through my hair and exhanged my heels for converse. Settling the hood over my head, I glanced at the mirror situated in the Music room.

I look entirely different.

My hair out of it's small pony-tail and hardly any skin was shone. Shifting my position, I turned to get a better look at myself. Satisfied at how I looked and felt, I placed my dress into my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder. Picking up Kokoro, I breathed in a deep breath and opened the door. No one was in the halls so I walked away from the room, my heart thumping at this new feeling of being like everyone else.

I went down the steps, my eyes focused on the wood as I held Kokoro gingerly. I knew my bear would attract attention but I just wanted to see how people would react to the new me. Lunch was still going on, and glancing at the ordinary watch situated on my left wrist, I only had ten minutes left. Entering the dining hall, I felt multiple gazes on me ... my shoulders tensing unexpectedly from all the attention. I tried to act like I didn't notice but it was impossible. My steps quickened and soon I was jogging to the usual place I ate with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

Kagome was staring at me, Sango demanding answers with just her eyesight and Miroku acting like the monk he was. Kirara hopped out of my protectors bag, mewing at me. I pulled out my seat and sat, Kokoro on my lap as I took out some juice.

"Rin, why are you wearing ... what I wear?" Kagome asked, gesturing to both our clothes.

I shrugged, my eyesight still kept down, avoiding direct contact with anyone. Gradually, students of Creation High started to whisper, and I didn't have to have demon ears to know what they're taking about. Poking my straw into the little, circular hole, I drank my orange flavoured juice and sighed inwardly. If I was going to act like everyone else, I better get use to all the whispering.

Sango reached over towards me, lifting my chin to examine my facial features, "It's Rin so it's not someone we don't know."

Miroku nodded and asked, "Is there a reason why you're dressed up like that?"

"I'm not dressed up ... it's casual isn't it?" I mumbled, the new me kicking in. Sipping in more juice, I finally looked at my friends.

Kirara mewed again, trotting towards me on her four paws. She laid in front of me, her ears twitching as she fell asleep. Sango smiled and stroked her fur, and I smirked. That's right, I smirked. Usually I would giggle and squeal when I'm in public but for now, I'm letting myself be different.

Kagome nudged me, poking at my hood, silently asking me to take it off. Sadly, I declined, hoping she wouldn't be upset. Fortunately she wasn't. Instead, she smiled and asked, "So ... how long are you going to be like this?"

I shrugged, "Dunno."

Her eyes widened, "Seriously?"

I nodded. Sango laughed and told me to relax.

"Oi! Why is immature Rin in those clothes?" A familiar voice rudely asked.

Angered at the question, I turned in my seat and aimed a kick at Inuyasha's head. Not expecting that kind of reaction, Inuyasha had a foot shoved into his pretty face. He clutched his nose, Kagome laughing and Sango trying to hold hers in. Miroku was shaking his head, not upset but merely out of amusement.

"Hey! What was that for?" Inuyasha demanded an answer but I wasn't giving him one.

Feeling left out, the half-demon sat next to Kagome, his amber eyes glaring at me. His hand reached out and I karate-chopped it, my brown eyes warning him off. He clutched at his abused hand and snorted.

Kirara awakened when Kagura came up to our table. The demoness gave me a disapproving scowl and reached out to me. I tried to ignore the way her fingers touched my cheek.

"When I told you to not act like a baby, I didn't expect this human." she said in a "I'm-better-than-you" voice.

Rolling my eyes, I bit into a cookie, her stick-like fingers yanking at my hood. She tried to pull it down and I slapped her off. My brown eyes glared at her, telling her to back-off and that I'm not going to let her make fun of me. She laughed at my expression, her red eyes flashing as she pointed her disgusting finger at me.

"Are you trying to act all grown-up Rin?" she grinned like a cheshire cat.

I stared at her, my hands dusting themselves as I stood up, maintaining eye contact, "You told me to, didn't you?"

She rolled her ruby eyes, not very surprised, "Did I? Well, your appearance has changed but that doesn't mean the whole you did."

I raised and eyebrow. Suddenly, she whipped out her trade-mark fan and announced, "Let us battle and see who is the most mature."

The hall started to murmur stuff like, "Who do you think is going to win?" and "Is that really Rin?". Smiling naturally, I agreed. We both went outside, the same field where I yelled, "Sesshomaru you baka!". He wasn't here anymore. Waving it off, I situated myself opposite of the wind demoness.

Most of Creation High students were leaving the dining hall, making numerous walls around us. They stood watching, waiting for the battle to begin. I could see students betting on who's going to win and frantic girls whispering and texting. Male demons hooted stuff like "Cat fight" and if I was acting childish ... I would have cocked my head in confusion.

Kagura stood like a royal woman, her kimono flapping in the wind. Her five-beaded earrings swayed in the wind, her obi tied in the front. Many people believed that if you tie your obi in the front, you're a slut ... and I couldn't agree more. Kagura was definitely one in public. Her red and white fan lifted, pointing at me.

"The fight starts now Rin." Kagura said, pulling her arm back.

I prepared myself, my legs bending for preparation. My brown eyes concentrated on her arm and one second before she announced her attack, I darted away from my previous location.

"_**Dance of Dragon Serpents**_!" Kagura yelled, her arm swinging down.

Multiple summoned tornadoes headed towards me, my legs assisting more speed than an average human. I evaded them, my body naturally doing a flip in the air.

"**_Gin no Tsubasa_**!" I exclaimed, silver wings erupting from my back.

My red hoodie was ripped, allowing silver wings to appear. They flapped a couple of times, testing the wind current and my weight. My hood fell back, my black hair being tossed behind me as I swooped down to dodge Kagura's tornadoes. I knew the attack she used was to distract me and it was doing a good job so I tried to find where the wind demoness was lurking. My wings flapped, folding in as I dropped to dodge Kagura who attempted to lunge at me on her over-sized feather.

"Wings Rin? Did you know that angels are what children believe in?" Kagura laughed, swinging her arm back, _**"Dance of Wind Blades**_!"

Blades made out of air charged at me. Dropping down, I just escaped them, my hood getting more damaged by the minute. A bit upset at where this was going, I let my wings turn into a flurry of silver feathers, giving me coverage as I prepared my next technique. I seriously didn't want everyone to think that I'm a baby ...especially Sesshomaru.

_**"Kage no Yajirushi**_!"

Shadowy arrows threw themselves through the feathers and tornadoes towards Kagura. Shocked, she did another "Dance of Wind Blades" attack but the shadow arrows seeped through them, lodging themselves into their target. Gasping, her large feather lowered itself onto the ground, my legs carrying me towards her.

She glanced up at me, her fingers trying to pry the arrows out of her but they could not grab onto it. Her digits merely went through them repeatedly. There was no blood but she could feel the pain ... it was like an illusion. The pain was not really real but she feels it.

Kagura glared at me, her red eyes narrowing as she raised her fan shakily. My own eyes widened, my legs carrying me back before she made her next attack.

"Kanna." she quietly said.

I glanced at the small white girl. She stood amongst the watching audience, her empty, black eyes staring at the both of us.

"Do it Kanna!" Kagura yelled.

Confused, I look between the two of them. The albino girl stayed silently where she was, making no movement. Kagura glanced at her older sister, her teeth gritted together tightly.

"What are you waiting for Kanna? DO IT!" the wind demoness screeched, her red eyes landing on the girl with anger.

"It is not my battle." Kanna murmured.

Kagura bit her lip, "Fine then. I'll just do it myself."

She raised her fan again, but this time, she was aiming at a group of Creation High students. The students stepped away, starting to run. Even though I didn't know what was going on, I knew that Kagura was planning to use other people's live in order to obtain victory. She yelled out "Dance of Wind Blades" again, her face wincing with the shadow arrows still lodged in her. My body lunged in front of the blades, my hands moving quickly.

"_**Kori no Baria**_!"

The air in front of me grew chilly, my body growing slightly cold as a barrier made of ice appeared in front of me. The attack was thick and tall, halting Kagura's attack and saving the students lives. I dropped my arms and glared at the wind demon.

"This is our battle Kagura! Don't bring other's into this!" I raised my voice for her to hear, even though she was a demon. It sounded so unlike me, so unchildish. I didn't like feeling this way, I wanted to be th girl who cries over simple things again.

Kagura laughed, "I can bring anyone into this battle Rin, all for my victory! I will separate you from MY Sesshy-kun and kill you!"

My barrier shattered, my eyes going large as I stared at the person in front of me. Yukio stood with a smug smile plasted on his face, his red eyes gazing coldly at the witch. His hand was raised, an icy beam in his grasp.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill Rin ... minion of Naraku."

Shocked, I stilled at the name. Kagura seemed surprised too, as if her identity was thrown out into the open. Well, it kinda was but whatever. From the corner of my eye, Kanna walked onto the battlefield, mirror in hand. She stood next to her younger sister, my shadow arrows still lodged in Kagura's arms.

"K-kanna?" I stuttered, the small girl seeming like she didn't hear me. I could feel my child-like instincts coming back ... fear.

Sango leaped onto the battle field, her Hiraikotsu out and her outer clothes abandoned on the ground. She wore her demon exterminator uniform, her eyes narrowed and her stance ready for battle.

"Kirara!" she called out for her companion.

Kirara transformed, larger than before and her fangs bared at the two if front of us. Yukio smirked, somewhat pleased that he had a feline companion. I sweatdropped.

Kagura regained her composure and scowled, "How did you know our identity ... Yukio Maaka?"

The snow cat demon glanced up at the sky, his stance reminding me of a idiot who's trying to show off, "Actually, I didn't know. However, you guys just exposed yourself so ... Hn."

With the last "Hn", he lunged at them, his speed fascinating. Kagura seemed troubled, like she was trying to keep track of him. The next thing I saw, Kagura crashed into a tree, Yukio standing behind Kanna. He reached for her but Kagura quickly recovered and grasped her older sister, the two of them on the large feather again.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu at them, jumping on Kirara and flying up into the air after them. The look of determination surprised me. Hiraikotsu missed the two of them, returning back to it's bearer.

"Kanna!" Kagura yelled, gesturing to the object said girl held.

Kanna nodded and her mirror started to glow. Preparing myself, I bent my knees again and gained back my silver wings. However, before I could head towards them, an arrow encased in pure light shot at the two of them. Just as it was about to hit them, the feather dropped and landed on the ground, Yukio lunging at the chance. I searched for the person who shot that arrow and my eyes landed on Kagome, her bow lowered.

Yukio ran towards the demonesses, his hair moving freely from his speed. He raised his arm and ...

"YUKIO!" I screamed.

The snow cat was flung back, his body skidding against the rough ground, grass being ripped out as he rolled. Concerned, I ran towards him, helping him get up. His legs lifted his body up, his tail drooping. He growled? at the place he was flung away from.

I looked back and stilled.

Green tentacles along with other insect-like body parts scuttled over the ground, appearing in front of Kagura and Kanna. They convulsed and slithered, the Creation High students scattering like sheeps and screaming in fear. A man popped out from the mass of body-parts, long black hair and red eyes opening to look at me.

"N-naraku ..." I whispered, cold pins pricking at my body as I stared at him.

The creature before me chuckled, his laughter ringing in the air. A black gas formed in the air and I was instantly pushed to the ground, a hand over my mouth and nose. I looked behind me and saw Miroku, his own nose being covered by his cloth.

"Don't breathe in the gas. It's miasma." His voice became muffled.

Nodding, I covered my nose with my hoodie. I glanced at Sango. She was glaring at the half-breed, her nose and mouth covered by a metal gas mask. Raising her Hiraikotsu, she and Kirara rose into the air.

I gritted my teeth, the fabric attempting to keep the miasma from entering my lungs. Then I heard a noise. Curiously, I glanced around, seeing nothing. Yet I still heard it ... from above. Looking up, I didn't have time to move away from the Saimyosho. My eyes shut tight, I waited for the incoming, burning pain.

...

None.

Slowly, I peeked ... and I was happy, relieved, safe ... and somewhat confused. Sesshomaru stood in front of me, his cold, indifferent face and hair so familiar. His right hand raised, acid dripped from his nails, his hand taking on a murky, green colour. The Saimyosho dropped onto the grassy ground, twitching before losing their will to move. Sesshomaru had killed them. Smiling, I reached out to touch him.

"What are you wearing ... Rin." he asked, his voice icy just like his appearance.

Wincing, my hand retreated. So far, almost everyone thought the new me was was no fun and just plain. Sesshomaru one of them. My smile was erased from my face as I loosened the pressure in my chest, feeling the ache of my lungs lessen slightly from all the air kept in. Looking down at my feet, I remembered Kokoro waiting for me in the hall. It seemed that he was one of the few who accepted the new me and the old me.

Sesshomaru glanced back at me, my eyes refusing to meet his. Instead, I crawled away from him and faced my enemy ... the one I should be afraid of and the one who should be frightening me.

Naraku.

* * *

**SESSHOMARU**

He was confused ... though he didn't show it. He didn't like how his mate called him an idiot, nor did he accept the fact she ran off. But in this case ... where his confusion is currently taking it's place in his mind, Rin was dressed in ordinary clothes.

To say it looked bad on her would be a lie. She looked far more mature and grown-up. He still prefered her wearing the lolita outfits she usually dresses in however ... these clothes made her look less feminine that he just had to ask her why she was wearing commoner clothes.

"What are you wearing ... Rin."

Sesshomaru noticed the way Rin winced and lowered her hand. He could smell the sad, unwanted feelings living inside of her, gnawing at her heart. His mind wandered, thinking of reasons as to why she would change her appearance and flinch when he asked her a simple question.

Unless it was his tone of voice he used.

He knew that some people take it the wrong way the way he asks questions. His whole being was cold, but he could be warm if he just accepts that he's fallen in love with a human. But the pride he holds and the unnoticeable stubborness he carries around, it just makes him less emotional and more cold towards others.

Sesshomaru wanted to apologize, wanted to make her happy again ... perhaps even smile, just for him. His hand twitched yet his arm wouldn't move. What was it that stopped him from what his heart desires? Hesitation? Title? Yes ... that was it. Hesitation and his title that he obtained from being born of a wealthy and powerful clan.

His golden eyes followed the way Rin crawled away from him, her eyes glancing at Naraku. He noticed the miasma was fading since Naraku arrived, but still worried if Rin was actually going to be alright. His inner demon snarled at him, telling him to protect his future mate.

Naraku seemed to move, if only by an inch. Sesshomaru immediately reacted, appearing in front of Rin, his golden orbs narrowed at the half-breed same emotionless fascade he always kept on his face somehow led the half-breed to grin, if only by a little.

"Sesshomaru, I see you're protecting Rin," Naraku stated, his red eyes landing on said girl, "may I ask why?"

"..."

Rin peeked at Naraku from behind Sesshomaru, wondering why the enemy was so curious to ask that question. She met Naraku's glance and backed away, scared of the look of murder wandering in his gaze.

Sesshomaru stared at the half-demon, a slight frown decorating his perfect lips. Very quietely, and hardly noticeable, his breath hitched as he noticed the way Naraku was looking at Rin.

Hunger.

Rin clutched at her hoodie, her knuckles turning white from the strength she was using. She could feel it, the darkness descending on her frail form, shadows twisting around her legs and keeping her prisoner in front of Naraku.

What Naraku said next was highly unexpected, "I have come to meet the next Eternal I'm about to consume. Unfortunately, today I cannot eat her since two of my," he glared at Kagura and Kanna from the corner of his eyes," minions gave away their identity."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the two mentioned females, Kagura frowning at the expression he gave her. She hovered in the air next to Kanna, the albino emotionless as she waited for an order of some sort.

Naraku smirked, "So, for now, I'm sparing Rin."

"..."

"I'll be seeing you ... Rin." The spider demon waved, already disappearing.

"I STILL LOVE YOU SESSHY-KUN! You still love me too, don't you?" Kagura called from the sky.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned away from her and stared down at his mate. He could hear Kagura's faint screeching of being ignored.

Rin cringed at his gaze, her shoulders hunching, giving her the appearance of a scared pup. Kneeling down on one knee, Sesshomaru stretched out an arm and laid his hand on her head. Still nervous, Rin blinked at the gesture, her eyes rising a bit to glance at the high-ranked demon. She came face-to-face and blushed at the close proximity.

"Rin...-" Sesshomaru started.

"I'm sorry!" Rin interrupted, flinging herself into the safety of his arms, "I'm really sorry that I called you an idiot Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will never do it again!"

He could feel her tears seep through his silk shirt, warm on his cold skin. His heart melted a fraction however, there was still more ice to be thawed. Whatever. He tightened his arms around Rin, his soulmate, and lowered his head to nuzzle her hair.

"Shh ..." he ... shh-ed?

Rin peeked out from Sesshomaru's chest, "Sesshomaru-sama is forgiving me?"

That queston that was spoken in an innocent, childish voice almost brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face. **_Almost_**.

"Yes."

The Eternal beamed, "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!" Her small, slender body clashed with his again, a smile back on her face.

"Rin."

"Hai?"

"Change back into those Lolita dresses you like to wear." Sesshomaru ordered in a firm voice, his silver hair tossing in the wind.

"Hai! But I thought Sesshomaru-sama was sick of those clothes." Rin mumbled, poking her two pointer fingers together.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly, "What gave you that impression, Rin?"

"I dunno ... I just thought you didn't like it when I'm childish."

"Wearing Lolita outifts does not make you childish. It's your own choice if you want to be childish or not."

Blink Blink.

"What is it Rin?"

Smile. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA SPOKE TWO LONG SENTENCES!"

"... Go change."

"HAI!"

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT CREATION HIGH**

_"Will you be my Valentine, Kiki?" asked a boy with brown hair and deep, black eyes._

_"O-of course ... Danny."_

_And the two leaned in close together, eyes closing, hands entwined, lips sealing together in a passionate embrace._

The screen faded to black.

"And so, Creation High will now be celebrating Valentines Day like every other ordinary school!" an ecstatic teacher chirped happily, her yellow curls bobbing.

... *crickets*

A hand raised, "May I ask what exactly is the purpose of Valentine's day?" asked a male snake demon.

Mrs. Lizzie beamed and jumped on the spot, her rabbit demonic blood taking effect. Her pale, brown ears twitched happily at the question and her pom-pom like tail that showed through a small hole below her back shivered from the breeze that came through the window.

"Valentine's Day is a day where you express your love to the one that you wish to spend enternity with! On this particular day, February the 14th, males and females give objects that hold their affection to their beloved. The most famous items are red roses since they symbolise love and chocolate! There are others like heart-shaped balloons, huge teddy bears, a kiss on the cheek or lips, cards and anything that is expressing your love." The teacher clapped her hands together, her face turning red from thinking about someone.

The students started murmuring about the so called "celebration".

"Valentine's Day is supposed to be when you go up to your crush and show your love and affection. You don't have to be a couple to give gifts. Although, in western cultures, the boyfriend or girlfriend get's a bit violent ..." her voice trailed off, "but we're in Japan."

Girls straightened in the seats and started to converse about who their Valentine was going to be and what they were going to buy. Kagome and Rin sat away from the rest of the female population of their Art Class, both blushing about their 'crushes'.

"You should take this opportunity Kagome-chan! Inuyasha might actually agree to be your boyfriend and you guys can be like Kiki and Dan on T.V!" Rin exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that girls started glaring at the two of them.

"Rin! Keep it down!" Kagome whispered in a hushed tone, nervous from all the heated glares they were recieving.

The young girl giggled cheekily, one hand wrapped securely around Kokoro and the other scratching her hair from the attention. "You still should Kagome ... before Kikyo takes him."

Kagome sighed and rested her head on both hands, staring into the distance, "I know but ... Inuyasha is the type ... that's hard to confess to..."

"Hmmm ... AHA!" Rin jumped in her seat, startling the miko.

"What?" Kagome asked, suspicious of the cheekiness radiating on Rin's face.

"I'll go ask Sesshomaru if Inuyasha likes you!"

"... NO RIN!" the miko exclaimed, snagging Rin's wrist when she rose.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome blushed, "I'll ask Inuyasha to be my Valentine ... just help me decide what to get him!"

Rin beamed, " Okay!"

Mrs. Lizzie came up to the two girls, her blonde hair bouncing when she abruptly stopped beside them. She still had that dreamy smile on her face, but she was focused enough to speak, "So, you guys came up with who you want to confess to?"

Kagome answered, "W-well, I'm going to try asking Inuyasha and Rin ... OMG RIN! YOU SHOULD ASK SESSHOMARU!"

"Eh!" Rin exclaimed, turning pink from all the blood rushing up to her face.

"Ooh yes! You guys would make such a cute couple!" Mrs. Lizzie squealed, her bunny ears twitching excitedly from the thought of them snuggling close to each other.

The three of them all fell silent. One by one, they turned to look at the rest of the students in the Art Class. Females were definitely begging Satan to kill Rin so that _their _Sesshy-kun is not stolen from them. Males were practically sharpening knives underneath their desks, eyes glinting with ferocity of their "bitch" being taken away by a dog.

"B-b-b-b-b-bu-" Rin stuttered.

"Oh hush hush dear! No buts! You are definitely making Sesshomaru your Valentine on Valentine's Day!" Mrs. Lizzie hopped up and down, acting immature compared to her age.

"Yeah! It's only fair that you ask Sesshomaru since I'm asking Inuyasha." Kagome winked slyly, "Oh, and Sango would definitely help us with this too. We'll have to make her ask Miroku."

Rin hid her face in Kokoro's fur, trying to melt through her seat and disappear into the floor. Realistically, that cannot happen but if demons exist ... then maybe disappearing through a chair can ...

"Oi Miss!"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Lizzie turned around and stared at a young tiger demon.

"I thought girls were supposed to be the ones that present gifts, not males."

The female rabbit teacher smiled, "Yes, Valentines Day in Japan is different from other Western countries. Usually it's only the females that present gifts but it seems you have not heard of _**White Day**_."

The tiger demon wrinkled his nose, "What the f*** is White Day?"

"Language kit. White Day is also known as _Ai Ni Kotaeru White Day, _translated into English as _Answer Love on White Day_. It's when males are expected to return gifts which is two or three more times the value than the ones given in Valentines Day. If a man is to return a gift of equal value, it means that you are 'cutting' the relationship. Not returning the gift is considered the man placing himself in a position of superiority."

"Tch. What a pain."

Rin bit her lip, _Would Sesshomaru-sama give me a gift?_

"Mrs. Lizzie?" Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"Isn't White Day a separate day?"

"I don't know however the Principal is combining the two celebrations in order to strengthen the bond between humans and demons. So males are to buy gifts as well to uphold the reputation of Creation High."

Rin stared at the teacher, trying to imagine InuTaisho calling all teachers to a meeting to tell them of his idea. She smiled shyly when Sesshomaru crossed her mind. His beautiful silver hair that glistened in the sunlight, looking like individual strands of spider silk flowing in the gentle breeze. And his golden eyes that gleamed in both the sunlight and moonlight, shining like gems dug from the healthy earth.

The small teenage girl slapped herself softly to stop herself from going any further. She didn't want anyone asking what she was thinking about. Her body would probably betray her and she'd blurt out her day-dreams.

"Students! Let's get back to class shall we? I want you guys to draw what you think love is like, what you think love takes an appearance of and what love reminds you of. The best drawing of love will recieve ... hold on for one moment," Mrs. Lizzie went to her desk and rummaged through the drawer, "here it is! The winner would recieve the '**Key to your Heart Necklace**'. It has a separate key and lock that you can give one peice to you love."

Girls started squealing and males rolled their eyes at the prize. Rin hadn't been paying attention to the prize and just drew her thought of what love looks like.

**15 MINUTES LATER ...**

Mrs. Lizzie sighed at all the drawings she had seen so far. Ears drooped, she examined the next one ... ANOTHER Sesshomaru! And that's not what had brought down her mood, it's the fact that girls drew themselves as well in a 'submissive' or 'dominant' pose! The males of the class didn't bother even trying ... well, the exception of the young fox demon Shippo but ... whatever.

She sighed and told the female student some good *cough* points of her artwork. Of course, the girl squealed ecstaticly (sp?) and questioned the teacher if she had won the prize. Mrs. Lizzie told her to wait for some time after she examined the other students piece of "art".

Kagome's drawing was alright. She had drawn a simple heart with roses embracing it, the background black. Mrs. Lizzie was satisfied with it and said Kagome could be first place. The miko blushed and said that her artwork is not wothy for first place but she'd be honored to recieve it.

The next few hops led the teacher to stop in front of Rin's desk. The girl had a focused expression, eyebrows creased, lips slightly pouted, hand sketching delicately yet harshly on the paper. Looking through the small gap, the teacher raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Rin, is this your view of love?" she asked.

Rin blushed and dropped her pencil. Her artwork was black, and in the bottom, right-hand corner, a white rose and a dead one laying next to it. Dried up leaves scattered around on the black flooring. The Eternal twiddled her fingers.

"Well, I don't really know if Love even has a form so I coloured the background black for people to imagine their view of love. You see, there are many types of ways to love someone. Abusing someone out of love, showering someone with expensive gifts out of love. Killing someone out of love ..." Rin trailed off.

Mrs. Lizzie nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, there are many types of ways to love someone. Young artists like you sometimes draw angels to symbolize the purity and sweetness out of loving. Older artists draw slightly darker artworks, like skulls with a rose laid next to it. Their artworks often tell you that love goes beyond death for eternity."

Rin smiled, relieved that someone understood her point of view, "I was going to draw skeletons holding hands but I was scared of drawing the body so I drew this instead."

The rabbit teacher grinned gently, "That's alright Rin. For some people, it takes time to getting use to at looking at dead bodies. For others, it can take less than a year."

Mrs. Lizzie stood up and clapped her hands to gather everyones attention. Automatically, the students glanced up and sat up straight, waiting for the result. "The winner for today's theme is ... Rin."

"EH!" Rin ... eh'ed?

"EHHHHHHHH?" the class ... eh'ed, save for Kagome since she was clapping for her friend.

"Love has no form, you can only imagine what you think Love looks like. Yes, love can be sensual, erotic, passionate but Love can also be dark, abusing and lonely. Rin did the perfect drawing of what Love is so it is only fair to give her first place." Mrs. Lizzie smiled, hair bobbing.

The class grumpily agreed, cursing themselves for thinking of their own selfish desires. Rin cautiously grasped the prize, admiring the way it seemed to glow under the lights.

"Class dismissed and oh! Don't forget that the school may look a bit ... flowery tomorrow! There will be tons of rose petals scattered around, neh?" Mrs. Lizzie called to everyone, waving goodbye as the students left the room.

* * *

"What are you holding?"

"Huh?" Rin said, turning with her lolita dress swirling around her legs, "Oh, hi Yukio!"

"Hn." Was the reply he gave her.

Rin pouted and looked over him. Yukio had healed fairly quickly from the toss Naraku gave him, except he still had a faint bruise on his cheek from when he collided with a sharp boulder. His red eyes avoided direct contact with his hers, his white hair shining and glowing from the sunlight seeping through the glass window.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Nope!"

Yukio raised an eyebrow, his tail swaying side to side in a hyponotising pattern. He glanced at Rin's cheeky grin, the innocent smile she gave him making his heart freeze. _Too innocent_, he thought, raising a hand to touch her cheek. Rin stared at his hand, her brown eyes lowering and glancing down to look at it. Unfortunately, she could only see his pale pinky, elegant even though it wasn't moving.

"Valentine's Day tomorrow, huh?"

Rin blushed, "Yep."

Yukio stroked her cheek, his cold hand leaving her body slightly shaking, "You're going to give Sesshomaru something, aren't you?"

"Yeah ..." came a soft reply.

Frown. Yukio didn't particularly like the dog demon. It could be his demonic cat blood that made his despise him or the fact Sesshomaru acts like he's better than him by a long way. Somewhere deep inside, he can see that the taiyoukai cares for Rin, and would do anything to protect her. At least there's one thing that was not despised.

Coming to Creation High to protect the Eternal was not actually his Fathers' wish. It was something way more hard to achieve and with Rin, Yukio was going to try extra hard to achieve it since a certain dog demon was guarding his favourite toy.

He leaned forward and breathed into her ear, "Rin ..."

The Eternal blushed ten-fold, her face no longer pink but red, "Y-y-y-y-yukio!"

The snow cat demon chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, "Do you like the dog better than me?"

Rin was nervous at the sudden change in Yukio's behavior. He was so silent when she first met him, like he was shy. Right now, he was acting possessive but Rin sensed he wasn't going to harm her. No, the feeling she was getting was as if ... Yukio wanted her.

"Do you?" he repeated his question.

Rin's and tightened around the lock and key necklace, her neck feeling suddenly warm when the cat demon licked her neck. "Well, I knew Sesshomaru longer than you so of course it means I like him better. Don't take it too seriously though Yukio-kun! If we found out more about each other, than maybe I'd like you equally an-"

"Do you love Sesshomaru?" he cut her off.

Rin bit her lip. Something in his tone of voice suddenly changed. _Do you love Sesshomaru?_

The way he asked that question, like he was dreading her answer. His voice was filled with rejection and loneliness, as if he was treated like dirt for his whole life. Or perhaps the way he asked her like he wanted to be loved.

"Yukio?" Rin murmured, his face buried in her neck.

The snow cats ears flattened against his skull, tails slowly stopping to droop. His white hair tickled her jaw, eyelids droopy as if he was missing someone. "Do you love me?"

"..."

Rin could not answer. She didn't know if she loved Sesshomaru. To her right now, it seemed like a crush.

Yukio shifted, head lifting and turning so his eyes stared at hers. He came closer and licked her cheek, the same sad expression visible on his face. "Rin?"

"Step away."

Yukio glanced behind him, his ears standing up and tail swaying again ... cockily. Sesshomaru was glaring at him, eyes a deeper gold in silent anger. Smirking, the Maaka boy pounced away from girl, hands tucked in his jean pockets.

"Nice seeing you here, Sesshomaru." Yukio acknowledged, nodding his head in greeting.

"It's still school hours and on school grounds. Of course you'll be seeing me." Sesshomaru spoke in a snarl.

"Calm down puppy. I just asked Rin some questions, that's it."

Rin blushed, thinking Sesshomaru overheard their conversation. "It's true. Yukio just asked me some questions, no harm done Sesshomaru-sama."

"If I hadn't intervened, there would've been." The dog demon narrowed his eyes at the snow cat.

"Huh?" Rin cocked her head to the side. She couldn't recall Yukio pulling out any weapon.

"He licked you, did he not?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, wondering how licking was supposed to harm her and cause her some injuries.

"He licked you in preparation of marking you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EH?" Rin exclaimed, backing away from the cat demon and covering her neck with one hand.

Yukio sighed, "What gave me away Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru came up to Rin and wrapped his arms around her, head lowered onto her left shoulder. "You licked my mate and asked if she loved you. When marking a female, the male must have her consent."

Rin blushed. Yukio sighed again, running his fingers through his hair, "Of course you were eavesdroppping this whole time from the floor above us. What did you do? Lay on the ground with your ear pressed against the wood?"

"As if I'd degrade myself to your level!" Sesshomaru spat, tightening his arms around Rin, "Your real reason for coming here. Spill if you want to live, kit."

Yukio frowned, "Father sent me here to keep an eye on Rin _and_," he emphasized when Sesshomaru was going to speak, " to make her my mate."

Sesshomaru growled, "She's **_mine_**."

Rin felt like she was going to faint. "Shouldn't I have a say in this?" she yelled, jumping in Sesshomaru's hold.

"Since when do females have a say in anything!" the two of them snarled.

"SINCE MARCH 8!"

"What the heck is March 8!" Yukio yelled.

"INTERNATIONAL WOMANS DAY!" Rin exclaimed.

"I thought you give flowers to females on that day ..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"And there's International Mens Day as well ..." Yukio added.

"INTERNATIONAL WOMANS DAY!" Rin exclaimed again.

"YO! KEEP YOUR BITCH QUIET MAN!" a wannabe-gangster called out from the opposite side of the hall.

"YOU KEEP QUIET CHARLIE BROWN!" Rin yelled back.

"That ain't funny Rin ..." Sesshomaru whispered, ashamed his inner demon chose this loud girl as a mate.

"I AIN'T TRYING TO BE FUNNY!" Rin whined, her childish instinct kicking in.

"Let's continue this next time Sesshomaru. Agreed?" Yukio held out a hand.

"Hn." Sesshomaru shook it before carrying a rampaging Rin away.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called out, stopping behind the demon.

"...?"

"Can I sleep at my house tonight? Please!" She begged, smiling.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your Mother sent me a letter saying she went to Hong Kong forsome business meeting ..."

"Oh ... Then I go shopping with Kagome later on?" Rin stared up at Sesshomaru with starry-eyes.

"May I ask why you want to go shopping?" Sesshomaru questioned, his gold eyes glancing away from her 'starrily' inhuman eyes.

"No reason! Just want to catch up with Kagome and that since I'll be working as your maid for who knows how long ..."

"... Fine."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed, jumping into the vehicle before the demon.

Sesshomaru frowned. Normally, he would kill the person who dares push him aside to go first. "Perhaps I'm going soft ..." he mumbled, Inuyasha hearing him and jumping away from his older brother.

"You were _hard_! Oh my god! Mum! Sesshomaru was thinking dirty just now when Rin was speaking so innocently to him! He must be thinking about her buying some new underwear when going out to sh-" _THONK!_

Sesshomaru stepped into the vehicle after his step-mother and father, ordering the driver to start driving.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru."

And so they left an abandoned puppy ...

* * *

**AT THE MALL ...**

"How the hell did you manage to convince Sesshomaru to let you go?" Kagome asked, curious as to how her jumpy friend got the ice-cold demon to let his 'mate' free.

"I used this!" Rin widened her eyes and stars appeared.

"I-I ... see ..." Kagome muttered, glancing away just like how Sesshomaru did.

The mall was packed filled with people, mostly females gossiping about chocolate and expensive gifts to give to their Valentine. The interior of the mall was impossibly pink, roses and heart shaped balloons decorating every store and corner. And, oh god ... did Rin just see Tadeshiko, Hachigoro and Sachio in a lingerie store? The Eternal grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards a music store.

"Why are you hiding behind a cello, Rin?"

"The three that tried to rape me and the one that has female organs are shopping for lingerie! That's why I'm hiding!" Rin whispered.

Kagome blinked and nodded. "Oh, okay. But we still have to shop for gifts for our Valentines."

Rin blushed again, "Yeah, I know."

Rin swore that one day, she was going to die with all the blood that keeps travelling up to her face.

* * *

**OMG! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE ... FOREVER! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TOMORROW IN MY WAY OF APOLOGIZING!**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! D= **

**Anyway, what will Rin buy for Sesshomaru? Will he accept her gift? WILL HE GIVE HER A GIFT? Will Hachigoro, Tadeshiko and Sachio give Rin a Valentines present? Is Yukio a goodie or baddie? DX**

REVIEW! I'm scared that I have lost my fans =( In which, I probably have ... SO,

**I WILL BRIBE YOU INTO READING THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH ... I don't know D=**

**Well, the next chapter is going to have a lot of cute scenes between Sesshomaru and Rin SINCE IT IS VALENTINES DAY TOMORROW xD and perhaps... jealousy?**

**Review pwease !~ xD**


	6. Valentine's Day

**PEOPLE HATE ME! PEOPLE HATE ME! PEOPLE HATE ME!**

I am SOO SORRY this came a WHOLE MONTH later than previously planned ... *sulks*

Just skip my notes if you don't want to listen to my crap ... I'm like, depressed and all that.

If you want ... I can kill myself xD

I'M JOKING! I'M JOKING! =( I'm too much of a coward to even prick myself with a pin =(

**

* * *

**

Watashi no Kokoro  
Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

* * *

"Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day! Today is Valentine's Day!" A slightly, over-joyful girl sang, skipping with delight and a smile on her face.

"Riiiiiiiiiin!"

"Hm, I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama would like the things I bought for him yesterday ..." Rin mumbled, halting with a slight pout on her face.

Kagome finally caught up with the Eternal, puffing and breathing in large amounts of air as humanly possible. She clasped Rin shoulder, one hand on her knees as she tried to regain her breathing and slow down her heartbeat.

Rin glanced behind her shoulder and saw Kagome. "Oh! Hi Kagome-chan!"

The out-of-breath miko looked up to meet Rin's gaze and murmured a whispery, "Hi..."

Rin giggled, starting to walk at a slow pace along the footpath to school. Kagome groaned, supporting her weight on her small friend, wishing they could break for a little. But she knew if she asked Rin to wait for a little while, the girl was going to be talking non-stop about getting to school to see if her Sesshomaru-sama likes the gifts she bought him.

The sound of concrete being crushed by feet was somehow soothing, especially with a small breeze blowing at your face. Rin still had that angelic smile, the one that makes her lips look lusciously soft and rose pink. A small blush also added to her adorable face, her black hair caressing the shape of her head. But what stood out the most was her eyes. They shone like she was a child that was given a whole bunch of candy.

Her small, delicate body was covered in a baby-pink lolita dress. Rose pink laces criss-crossed in front of her chest down to her waistline before spilling out into blossom coloured ruffles. The dress itself stopped ten centimetres above Rin's knees, revealing some parts of her smooth, pale slender legs. Rin wanted to wear this dress especially for her Sesshomaru-sama, even though it was a bit plain to her other dresses. _But it's pink ... and I think pink symbolises innocent love_, Rin thought in her head.

Kagome straightened herself, no longer requiring Rin's shoulder for assistance. She was wearing a dress similar to Rins, sent to her house from Mrs. Kimura (Rin's Mother) from Hong Kong. She had sweatdropped at the letter sent along with it.

_Dear Kagome-chan,_

_I have sent you a red lolita dress similar to my daughters. WEAR IT ON VALENTINE'S DAY DAMNIT! IF MY CALCULATIONS WERE CORRECT, THIS PACKAGE SHOULD ARRIVE AT YOUR HOUSE THE NIGHT BEFORE THE LOVEY-DOVEY DAY!_

_Anyway, I assure you that you will look GODDAMN SEXY in the red fabric used to make the dress. It was a pain to beg my boss to let me make a dress for you ... SO WEAR IT OUT OF SYMPATHY FOR ME!_

_OH! And wear red lipstick too! xD_

_Love From,_  
_Mrs. Kimura_

The red (GODDAMN SEXY) dress that covered Kagomes body had the same criss-crossed pattern like Rins except it was blood-red. Her dress layered over each other below the waistline, in a different pattern of course. One difference between her dress and Rins is that it hung from her shoulders with straps, not sleeves like the Eternals. The lolita outfit hugged her curves and stopped above her knees, her feet hidden in black, glittery slip ons.

"Rin?"

"Yes Kagome-chan?"

"I don't look ... slutty to you do I?" Kagome turned red at the 's' word.

Rin gasped but resumed walking, "Of course not Kagome-chan! In fact, you look really gorgeous! I only wish you wore the lipstick ..." Rin mumbled the last part.

Kagome sighed in relief, "If I wore the lipstick, I won't be able to eat any chocolate ..."

The smaller of the two nodded in agreement. "That's true."

By the time they arrived at Creation High's gates, the school for rich people was packed filled with couples. However, Rin wasn't awed by the number of teenagers. No, she was awed by the amount of rose petals scattered everywhere. She instantly ran onto the school grounds and plucked them up, one by one, murmuring stuff like, "They smell good," and similar topics.

Kagome shook her head at her friends antics and dragged the girl away from the ground, making Rin drop all the petals she had gathered. The miko vaguely heard Rin cry out desperately for them but she didn't let it bother her.

Anyway, one good thing about Creation High is that on events like Valentines Day and Christmas, the Principal (InuTaisho) lets every student do whatever they want on the school grounds. That means, for the whole school hours, there is no classes or schoolwork. This allows students of Creation High to bond with each other rather well and keep them happy enough to not bring shame on the school ...

This event has no impact on the teachers of course. The teachers are allowed to mingle with students and gossip like their old days.

The two girls sat beneath a blossom tree, pink petals falling and touching the ground gently. Kagome sat with her knees pulled up to her chest whereas Rin was laying on her stomach making daisy chains.

"Kagome-chan? Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like my gift?" Rin asked, twisting the stem around another.

The miko blinked occasionally, hands clutching the grass and ripping them from the rich soil in a bored matter, "Well, he better because you put so much effort into finding the perfect present."

Rin smiled almost mournfully, "I hope so."

Kagome frowned, sensing something was off with her 'sister', "Hey, what's wrong?"

The Eternal shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Hey now, don't give me that crap. I hate it when girls say there's nothing wrong when there is." Kagome crossed her arms, legs crossed as well.

Rin giggled, "It's nothing Kagome-chan. I was just thinking that Sesshomaru doesn't really like anything and he may not like the things I bought him."

"He'll like them. I bet twenty dollars on if I'm wrong." Kagome grinned.

Rin stared at the miko, silent. Kagome started to think if she said something wrong. It was quite occassional for the taller girl to blab about things she wasn't supposed to mention.

"Hey, do you want to watch some romance? We can head over to the lab and get onto some computers?" Kagome asked, changing the topic.

Rin grinned, "Sure, but I get to choose the first one!"

* * *

"What are you guys watching?" came a familiar voice.

Kagome and Rin turned around in their seats ... well, Kagome did but Rin was just spinning like a person high on drugs.

"Well, Rin and I came here to watch some lovey-dovey videos on Youtube since, well, you know ... it's Valentine's Day." Kagome blushed, explaining the reason why they were in the computer room and what they were watching.

"Keh, you're just wasting your time watching lame acters showing fake attraction towards a person they don't even know much about." Inuyasha snorted, pulling a seat and sitting down next to the miko.

Kagome frowned and Inuyasha immediately regretted speaking like that to a girl he kind of ... let me correct myself ... to a girl he REALLY liked.

"Um, sorry about that. It's just that I don't really like romance and all those girly things that seem so unrealistic." He scratched his head and looked at the miko with an apologetic aura.

"Fine. I'm accepting your apology now but that won't mean I'll forgive everything you do wrong." Kagome folded her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah yea-"

"Love Language?" Sesshomaru interrupted his younger brother, earning a heated glare from the pup but paying no attention to it. He rested his hand on Rin chair, halting her rotations and leaving her to regain conciousness.

"Yep. Do you want to watch it from the beginning?" Kagome asked for Rin, seeing as Rin was slurring her words into one whole jumble of letters.

"Hn."

Kagome took that as a yes. She dragged the circle back to the beginning of the video and replayed it. (If you want to watch it, type in the Youtube search bar **(REMAKE) Love Language**)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hogged the computer screen, blocking the two females view of the video. The miko decided to let it go, considering it was cute that the two high-ranked demons were interested in something so cute and ... you think of a word.

Rin regained conciousness and complained about not being able to see. She climbed up behind Sesshomaru and rested her head on his silvery head, smiling when she was able to see the screen.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, in fact, he liked the contact of her leaning on him. The video was indeed something he believed would never happen between two strangers but if he cast away that thought, it was meaningful that even someone as cold as him understood the moral the creator intended for the audience to understand.

Inuyasha was staring at the screen quite closely, his ears twitching when the female sign languaged to the male something. His golden eyes watched the hand on the screen write something and when he was able to interpret what it said, he finally understood what Kagome felt when she watched these things.

Kagome desired to loved by a man, even if she had problems that people would find despicable.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, "So ... you two are interested in these kind of things?"

Rin answered for the miko, "Yup! There's another one that is about two boys chasing a girl to ask her to be their Valentine! But neither of them get her because another guy asked her instead ..."

Sesshomaru stiffened only a small amount. He was after Rin's love and so was Yukio. Does that mean another guy would have HIS Rin instead of him?

"Put it on."

Rin glanced down at the dog demon, "Only if you let me play it."

Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha off the seat next to him and placed his mate onto the chair instead, the Eternal immediately searching the video. The half-demon, use to the treatment, huffed and sat beside Kagome who was reading the text Rin typed into the search bar.

_|| Valentine's Day segment. ECTV ||_Rin clicked on the first video and played it. Sesshomaru watched the screen. A boy was reading a poster of some sort, mentioning Valentines Day coming up and find your Valentine now. Another boy, the same from the previous video he just watched, appeared and stood next to him. He read the sign too before the two of them were distracted by a girl in red walking past them.

His eyebrow rose when both chased after her, tripping each other as they went. The filipino dude was dragged down by the guy that stepped into a trash can, the two of them watching as an unknown guy came up to the girl and asked to be his Valentine.

And the girl accepted.

And the two boys mourned over their loss ...

"That was funny! I wish that happened to me!" Rin exclaimed happily, throwing her arms in the air and swinging her legs.

Kagome shook her head, "Rin, you already have millions of boys lusting over you. Are you saying you want someone else to be your Valentine instead of Sesshomaru?"

Rin blushed red, nervously poking her fingers together in a shy matter, "Well ..."

Sesshomaru paid close attention to the Eternal, and the other male students in the room eavesdropped on their conversation. His elf-like ears almost twitched when she breathed in deeply.

"Um ... I would choose Sesshomaru-sama over everyone else in the school ..." Rin mumbled, fidgeting nervously under everyone's gaze.

The dog demon stared at the young girl ... and smirked, looking rather victorious and mischevious.

"Anyway! Let's get something to eat kay?" Rin exclaimed, waving her arms around furiously whilst pointing at the double doors.

"But school just started." Inuyasha said supiciously.

"And _I _didn't have breakfast." Rin pointed at her stomach, which was growling.

"Why didn't you have breakfast Rin?" Kagome asked, curious.

"...Because I was in a rush ..."

Judging by the pink tone dusking her cheeks, Sesshomaru suspected she skipped breakfast to find her Valentine.

...

And how right he was ...

* * *

**IN THE DINING HALL ... AGAIN ...**

Rin hummed appreciatively, stuffing a peice of her waffles into her mouth. Sesshomaru was generous enough to gather her food and give it to her, saying that he can't have his mate collapsing on him when she still had duties to do in the afternoon.

"Why is it always me that gets bullied to do all the dirtywork?" Rin grumbled with her fork in her mouth, chin rested on her slender hand as she glared at her innocent waffles. She almost expected them to answer her.

Sesshomaru sat next to her, arms crossed and body leaned back on his comfortable chair. His eyelids were closed but he was listening to her mumbles and whispers of her misfortune. He then remembered Kokoro, and that the bear wasn't with her.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" came a muffled reply. Sesshomaru guessed it was the waffles in her mouth since his eyes were still closed.

"Where's Kokoro?"

"He's at home getting cleaned. Hana said there was a lot of dust collected inside of him and that it is necessary to wash it out since I could catch something nasty." Rin explained, popping another waffle into her mouth and munching on it.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything else. Instead, he opened his eyes and glared at the group of fangirls and fanboys in front of him. The girls were cooeing and gossiping at how good-looking and hot he was, and the males were betting on who would capture his Rin.

Capture ... his ... Rin ...

He threw a snarl at them, taking pleasure in the way the males would jump and their group vanished quickly to escape his wrath. The females were more interested in the way how predatory and sexy he sounded when he snarled at the boys.

"I wish Sesshomaru would choose me over that Rin ... With Kagura gone, it's more easier to actively flirt with him." Whispered the girls to one another.

Sesshomaru snorted inaudibly, averting his eyes when a senior female student puckered her lips at him. He focused on his mate gulping down some orange juice, her head tilted back in a lovely, delicious way.

All too soon, she placed the glass down and sighed, grabbing a napkin and dabbing her mouth with it. She picked up her dishes and carried them to the cafeteria lady, the elder taking the plates and utensils with a "Hope you enjoyed your meal!".

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru. He had followed her when she walked away from the table, as if he was protecting her from other people. His golden eyes darted to the cluster of men in the corner of the dining room, their eyes gazing at the Eternal almost greedily.

"Let's go." he said formally, grasping Rins hand and opening the two double doors with minimum strength.

"Huh? Where? And why?"

... _Think Sesshomaru think. What would Rin enjoy ... Got it, _"There's a carnival being held right now in the school. They're holding many activities and competitions for anyone to attend."

Rin beamed, "Really! Yay! When does it end?"

"Eleven o'clock, tonight."

"Awesome! Let's go let's go let's go!" Rin jumped up and down, hyped.

Sesshomaru followed his mate, glancing back at the group of strangers huddled in the corner. He did not recognise their face nor smell, so he gathered they were strangers from outside. They could've been attracted to the carnival, but judging by the scent of their motive, they weren't here for the rides and attractions ...

_No, _Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at them, _they're here for Rin_.

* * *

**CARNIVAL**

"Only one dollar for ten chances to gain this large teddybear! Guess the card this young lad is holding and if you get it on the first go, you also get two free tickets to the new amusement park, **FrozenLake**!" someone announced.

A long line was lined up to the small booth, mainly couples talking loudly about the things they were going to do if they get the tickets. Coincidentally, Sesshomaru was fifth in the line with Rin, seeing as his speed allowed the two of them to arrive before anyone else.

"I want the teddy! And I want to go to FrozenLake! I heard they have real snow and a hotel built inside a cave behind a frozen waterfall." Rin beamed, eyes sparkling as she bounced uncontrollably with impatience.

"So, young youthful couple, guess the card this lad is holding." the spokesman smirked, the cardholder staring at the couple with one ice-blue eye, the other covered by an eyepatch.

Rin examined the carholders appearance. He appeared quite emotionless, cold blue eyes and dull blue hair. His faded, green eyes were framed by icy-aqua eyelashes, white skin contrasting with his pale, pink lips. He had a delicate form, a navy-sapphire coloured hat resting on his head and a similar coloured coat. His tie hung loosely from his neck, a symbol resembling a sun on the knot and on his sleeves. At the end of his tie was a small mirror, facing the roof.

Plus, he had greyish-blue ears and a tail, and what's more interesting is that he was younger than Rin.

Rin found him strangely adorable in his Victorian-styled clothing. His hands held a deck of cards, the picture hidden from view as he shuffled them quickly and placed one on the table in front of him. The Eternal caught his black nails. _Black Nail Polish?_

"Kibe (KEY-BEH) has chosen a card and placed it down. You have ten chances to guess what card he has chosen. Get it right on the first go, you two get two free tickets to FrozenLake." the spokesperson repeated.

Sesshomaru could tell he was doing this to pressure the couple. To make them choose an unreasonable card.

The male of the couple gulped and took a guess, "Is it an Ace of Spades?"

"Well, Kibe? Is it?" The spokesperson mockingly asked, the first couple waiting anxiously for the boys answer.

The neko shook his head. The male of the couple slouched his shoulders, the female disappointed that her boyfriend didn't get it right on the first go.

"Would you two like to continue?" the short, fat man stroked his mustache.

"No. Since this is a waste of time!" the female snapped, stomping off in anger.

"Angela wait! There are still more activities to try out!" Her boyfriend cried out, chasing after the female.

The spokesman shrugged his fat shoulders and gestured the next couple to come foward, "Kibe will show you the card he had previously chosen."

The grey-blue neko picked up the card and flashed it towards the audience. It was a King of Diamonds.

The three couples before Rin and Sessomaru vanished, leaving the dog demon towering over Kibe. Rin was grasping Sesshomaru's arm, a determined pout on her lips as she awaited Sesshomaru's first guess.

Kibe reshuffled his deck of cards, his fragile-looking fingers moving quickly and stopped to fan out the cards in his hand. He trailed his fingers along the top of each card, halting at the one directly in the middle. He grasped it and lifted the small piece onto the table.

"Well, what do you think is the first card young man? Get it right and you can take your pretty lady to FrozenLake!" The Italian man sang, nudging his thumb at Rin and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you're trying to pressure me, then silence yourself." Sesshomaru ordered, glaring at the spokesperson before returning his focus back to the card laid on the desk. Obediantly, the short man listened and quietened down.

"Sesshomaru-sama, go for it, kay!" Rin beamed, smiling at the dog demon trustfully.

"Hn." The dog demon replied, "The card you chosen would not be a King, Queen nor Jack. You prefer numbers rather than position. However, judging by your outfit, you do not seem to be the numeral type as well, so it could possibly be an ace or ... a Joker."

"Joker?" Rin asked, blinking.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Kibe did not take out the two Jokers from his deck, which may very well be one of them laying on the desk. However, it could also be an ace, seeing as he feels like he is superior to me."

Kibe seemed to lower his head a bit, still silent.

"Judging by his age, it would seem natural for him to try to show off to older people. Thus, using an Ace to say 'I have the upperhand' would seem highly probable." Sesshomaru continued.

Rin nodded. The Italian man seemed to be like he was sweating and praying to God that Kibe didn't choose any of the cards Sesshomaru mentioned. Kibe glanced at the spokesperson and then away, staring up at the dog demon.

"You are quite knowledgeable aren't you, dog demon?" Kibe asked, his voice airy and young.

"Hn."

"So ... continue with your deductions."

"There are four ace cards however, and if you were to choose an Ace card, you would've taken longer to decide on which one. If you did choose an Ace, it would be an Ace of Diamonds, considering you are wearing Victorian-styled clothing and diamonds are quite old. I am not saying you have chosen an Ace of Diamonds though."

Kibe nodded, still silent.

"Going back to your age, children like you like to play ... joke around. Thus, choosing a Joker is highly possible. And then the clothing you are wearing, the Joker is a high chance. May I ask what card brand you have?"

"Since it has to do with cards, the Bicycle Brand." Kibe answered airily.

"Hn ... you speak the truth. The Bicycle brand is quite popular, and childlike. And the card is blue, like your clothing. The back of the card faced down is the Blue Rider, all resulting to your habits and interests."

Kibe asked quietly, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have," Sesshomaru answered monotonously, "the card facing down on the desk is ..."

Rin and the Italian man awaited Sesshomaru's answer. Even the people behind them, waiting for their turn, was waiting for the dog demons answer. Kibe waited patiently, his tail swaying lazily behind him, ears twitching almost sleepily.

"...the Joker."

Kibe's tail stilled and dropped. He propped himself up and glanced at the Italian man.

"Well, Kibe? Is this demon right?"

Kibe reached towards the card and touched it briefly. He glanced up at the dog demon and pinched the card inbetween his finger and thumb, "Joker is ..."

...

"...right."

"YAY!" Rin celebrated, jumping up and down happily. She hugged Sesshomaru, nuzzling into his arm. "You did it Sesshomaru-sama ..."

Kibe flashed the card to the audience, stating Sesshomaru's win. He stood up and held out a hand, looking taller than he did when sitting. "You are one of the few that has guessed right. And there are only three others who did not win by meer chance."

"Is that a warning ..." Sesshomaru asked, shaking the hand anyway.

"Yes, it is." Kibe held out his other hand and the man placed the two tickets into his slender hand, "Here, you've earned it. And your mate," Kibe gave the large teddybear to her, "has this for rooting you on."

"Hn..."

"Thank you Kibe." Rin smiled, grasping the toy. Kibe nodded silently and walked around the table 'till he was outside of the booth, standing next in front of the Eternal.

From this position, Rin could see that he had quite the long legs for his body. She was still a tad taller than him, his dusky-blue hair framing his babyish face and his tea-green eyes looking quite empty. His black nailed finger raised and pointed at the girl.

"I know what you are and who you are. There are others who know you too Rin Kimura. One of them quite close to you already. He goes by the name Yukio Maaka." Kibe whispered quietly, to not gain the attention of the other customers.

Rin blinked, "Yes, I already know him. In fact, he's trying to persuade me to be his mate."

"He makes quite the big moves doesn't he ..." Kibe muttered to himself, "Rin. There are some of us that want to protect you, and some that wants to kill you. Yukio is on the side that wants to protect you, and since he seems to be fond of you, I'll have to join him."

"...Huh?" Rin answered dumbly. She wasn't catching on.

Sesshomaru decided to put it into simpler terms for the Eternal, "Kibe is part of the Maaka clan. In fact, Kibe is Yukio's younger brother ... Kibe Maaka."

"... WHAT!" Rin exclaimed, shocking the Italian man.

Kibe sighed, "I may not look like Yukio but I am his younger brother. Different coloured eyes, different coloured hair, different coloured ears and tail. I am going to protect you because my brother likes you."

"You're going to protect ... me?" Rin gestured to herself.

The blue neko nodded. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate, head lowering till it rested on her shoulders, "I'm not that fond of having another cat tailing my mate."

Kibe narrowed his eyes, "And I am not that fond of following a bastard around just to protect an Eternal."

"Hn."

Rin noticed how the air around them became tense. She decided to break this by getting an introduction from Kibe.

"So Kibe, how old are you?" she asked sweetly, feeling kind of motherly towards the boy.

"... Two hundred and thirty-eight years old."

*crickets*

"Wow ... you're older than me by two hundred and twenty-two years." Rin said nervously, sweatdropping, "If you're that old, how is Yukio?"

"... Six hundred and eighty-six years old."

*crickets*

"And he's older than me by six hundred and seventy years." Rin turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "How old are you?"

"... Five hundred and fifty years old."

"Am I surrounded by pedophiles now? Cause, you guys are like, hundreds of years older than me and two of you actually want me and then I'm like only sixteen years old and-" Rin blabbed on and on.

And Sesshomaru started to think if he really was a pedophile ...

* * *

"Lookie look look! A talent show! Wow, did you see that? That guy just vanished and appeared in the crowd!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at random things.

Sesshomaru sighed. The school was full of activities, massive multi-coloured tents packed filled with excited people. Rins' conversation ceased as they absored the frenzied activity and panoramic sights that assualted them. She felt like she was feasting on the energy of the carnival.

The sounds and smells of food pulsated around her like heatwaves, her blood sizzling and popping from all the movements. Sesshomaru seemed to be a bit annoyed by all the noise ...

Torches blazed and lanterns burned. Perfomance and and competition tents were scattered around the back of the school, small open stands tucked inbetween popular attractions. Young children clung to their parents, laughing at a clown who balanced on an elephant and juggled ducklings.

The aroma of food cooking made Rins stomach growl despite eating only thirty minutes ago. The couple passed several barbecue pits, and Chinese stands selling dumplings and noodles.

Entertainers, contestants, spectators and laughing kids flowed around the two, Sesshomaru growling when a couple of female pole-dancers groped his ass. Sometimes the press of the people made the dog demon feel like ripping them to shreds, but the emotion of happiness on Rin's face prevented him from doing it.

Distractions dotted the carnival. Rin would've followed the upbeat and lively music to it's source or stopped at an animal farm if it wasn't for Sesshomaru who kept tugging her along. As they walked past several stands, Rin saw a baking contest, a dancing competition, a horse race, singers, sheep shaving, acrobatics and a circus.

"Ooh! They're manipulating water!" Rin gestured at the water nymphs, their arms making liquid like motions.

"You can do that too Rin ..." Sesshomaru pointed out, snapping at a pervert who tried feeling Rins thigh.

"I know but they make it look so pretty!"

Kibe walked silently behind them, somehow keeping up with them despite all the strangers that weaved through them. He had caught sight of several suspicious looking people that always seemed to pop out of no where, and judging by the way Sesshomaru kept his hands around Rin, the dog demon sensed them too.

A familiar white cat demon sauntered up next to Kiba, his face lowering to sniff his cheek. Kibe frowned and looked up at his brother, his pale-green eyes demanding an explanation as to why he had to sniff him even though he already knew who he was.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Yukio answered, hands in pocket as he kept pace with the three.

Sesshomaru glanced back and growled in his throat, "Why are you here?"

"To do the same thing as you. Protecting Rin from the suspicious people that are walking on both sides of us." Yukio explained.

The four strangers on both sides of them stiffened, and Rin froze and analysed their face. She did not recognise them nor did she even realise that they were following her. Sesshomaru glared coldly at the eight people, Kibe waving his tail slowly whereas Yukio was quite excited about fighting, thus his tail waving furiously.

Passerbys stared at the twelve strangely, wandering why they were standing in the middle of the pathway. One of the hooded strangers, noticing this, asked, "Mind taking this somewhere else?"

"...Hn."

Four of them walked in front of Rin and Sesshomaru, the other four behind Yukio and Kibe. Rin stared at the jumper of the man that spoke, noticing that he was not human but a demon. His shoulders were hunched forward, as if he was trying to hide away from all the stares people gave him.

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru. His amber eyes looked like hot, liquid-melted gold, his face stone-like in a snarl. She looked behind her to see Yukio trying to make conversation with one of the hooded people and Kibe admiring his black nails.

Eventually, they were back at the front of the schools, no innocent citizins in sight.

"We'd like to make a deal." The hunched male said formally, still not showing his face.

"A deal?" Rin asked, thinking of what the people possibly wanted from her.

Sesshomaru growled, stepping in front of his mate and glaring icily at the covered man, "I'll be the one to accept or decline."

"... Fine," The hooden man sighed and poked at his head, "We'd like to gather information about Naraku through Rin ... so we can kill him."

Rin blinked, "What do you mean by _through_?"

Sesshomaru growled, "By through, he means by extracting the information from your brain ... like a vacuum."

The hooded man nodded, "Is this allowed?"

Yukio walked up to him, not minding the way the other suspicious men tensed to pounce, "Unfortunately, I am against this idea. If you were to suck Rin's knowledge of Naraku from her brain, she may become mentally unstabled and unknowledgeable. She may not be able to speak at all."

"In life, you have to sacrifice the important things to save the people. Rin may become disabled but Naraku would perish from the knowledge gained from her." Hood guy replied.

Rin raised a hand, "Um, to tell you the truth, I don't know a lot about Naraku. I only just met him yesterday ..."

Sesshomaru and Yukio growled at the dreaded name, Hood guy looking at the two of them carefully, "Really? So he didn't tell you anything did he? Anything about him?"

Rin shook her head, "No. He only said he'd see me again, and that the next time he'll consume me."

"If you really want to know so much about Naraku, it'd be best to meet with Kikyo. Apparantly, she was accomplices with him once back in the past." Yukio mentioned, his eyes flashing a bright red at the priestesses name.

"... Do you know where I'd find this priestess?" Hood Guy asked.

"In this school, however, she's been skipping days lately. Heard she was leaving the school to go attend some important business with her younger sister Kaede." the snow cat answered, eyes narrowing at the word 'business'.

Hood Guy stared at Yukio suspiciously, "How do I know that you are speaking the truth?"

Kibe answered quietly, "Yukio and I are from the Maaka clan, the clan that is leading the rebellion against Naraku. It is only natural for us to know things about Naraku's colleagues and his goals."

Hood Guy ran over Kibe's speech and straightened his shoulders, "Alright then. If we find nothing about Naraku through Kikyo, then we will come back for Rin Kimura."

"Wait. We know nothing about you guys." Kibe stopped the group from leaving.

"I'll only give you one word that will give us away ... Dreams." And with that, they disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

"Persuasive cats..." he growled under his breath, turning his head to glare at Rin's feline protecters.

And they're gone.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin, arm reaching out and pulling her body towards him. The chocolate fell out of Rin's hands and the Eternal tried to grab them, only to fail when the dog demon refused to let her go.

"Persuasive dog..." Rin copied Sesshomaru, grinning sheepishly when the dog demon narrowed his eyes in dissatifisfication.

After the 'Dreams People', whoever they were, left, Yukio and Kibe tried convincing the dog demon to let them go with them to FrozenLake. They claimed they haven't been to their homeland for a long period of time and that they were missing the snow. Sesshomaru said they should just return to where they came from but Rin insisted they should come so that they would have more fun together.

Anyway, the two were alone at last and Rin wanted to give Sesshomaru her gift she bought for him while shopping at the mall yesterday.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, her voice a higher octave than usual.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl curled in his lap, her brown eyes downcast with an adorable, pink blush on her cheeks, "Hn?"

"Um ... today is Valentine's Day and well, I got you something." Rin squeaked at the end of the sentence, now poking her two fingers to gether in embarrassment.

"...Hn."

Rin shuffled through her bag, pulling out a pink-wrapped present with a red ribbon tied around it. She then pulled out the necklace she won in Art class, the one Ms. Lizzie gave to her for creating a wonderful aspect on Love.

"Um, I went to buy another chain for this necklace since the one it came with was quite thin and easily breakable. Oh, and also, I have the other matching pair." Rin handed the Key on the chain to Sesshomaru and fished out her necklace hidden behind her lolita dress.

Sesshomaru stared at the Lock laying on Rins chest, and the Key in his hand, "It's real gold ..."

"Yeah ..." Rin blushed, "And um, because I kind of like you, I gave you the Key because ... well ... my heart feels funny when you kiss me ... and I think it's a good thing ... and ... the two of them together is 'The Key to your Heart' and ... eh ... I feel like you're the Key to ... my Heart ... and ... you're really cool and pretty and ..."

_She's rambling on ... it's cute, _Sesshomaru thought, finding it adorable the way she would shrink under his gaze in a shy matter.

Rin held up the pink-covered box, "Um, It may not be as good as the others but ... I tried ... and ... " Rin just shoved the box and the dog demon and curled into a little ball, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru stared at the rose-shaded cube in his hand, his nose picking up the scent something sweet but not too sweet. He glanced at his destined mate whose ears were really pink, her little body a ball to hide her facial expression. Quietly, his talon-like hand snapped the red ribbon and opened the box. Inside was some heart shaped chocolates. He picked the one piled on top of the others and placed it into his mouth.

It melted and he almost expected it to taste unbelievably sweet, but instead, it had the right amount of sugar he desired. The dog demon realised Rin was staring at him, awaiting his response.

"Um, I tried not to add too much sugar ... since you hate sweet things and ... I know you hate girly things ... but I thought heart-shaped chocolates would ... um, show you how much I love you and ... eh ... if you hate it ... then I'd understand and -hiccup-" The Eternal started sniffing, eyes moistening from tears.

_Oh kami, she's starting to cry from embarrassment and possible rejection, _Sesshomaru thought, placing another heart-shaped chocolate into his mouth and lifting Rin into his lap.

"Wahhh! Sesshomaru-sama hates me!" Rin sobbed, hands fisted to try stopping her tears.

Sesshomaru nudged Rin with his nose, his mouth near her ear whispering, "I like it ... thank you ..."

Rin immediately stopped sniffing and looked at the dog demon with disbelief, "It taste good? You don't hate me?"

Sesshomaru smiled a real smile, "Yes, it tastes good. I don't hate you."

The dog demon cupped her cheek and tilted her head up, "Do you want to try?" he whispered mischieviously, connecting their lips and darting his chocolate-coated tongue along her bottom lip.

Rin squeaked at their contact but relaxed when Sesshomaru held her gently against his chest. His tongue twirled around hers, his demonic aspects allowing him to do such a thing. Inside, his inner demon was growling appreciatively, the dog demon actively expressing his happiness in a purr-like sound.

And then Sesshomaru laid her on the ground, lust evident in his eyes.

Rin started acting immaturely, "RAPE! RAPE! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" she started kicking her legs childlishly, the dog demon frowning at her behaviour and their halt in their make-out. And then Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru sat up, Rin following shortly after with an angelic smile. She pecked him on the cheek shyly and twiddled her fingers.

"I have a gift for you Rin ..." Sesshomaru suddenly brought up, an immediate smile breaking across Rin's face.

"Really? What is it?" The Eternal demanded, her instincts bubbling over one another in a tsunami.

Sesshomaru remained calm about the matter, "Tomorrow. Date at FrozenLake."

...

"WHA? YAAAAY! Wait ... d-date?" Rin stuttered, blushing at the 'D' word.

"Hn."

And Rin smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

**How WAS IT? Good? Bad?**

This Chapter came like ... one WHOLE month later =( I'M SO SORRY! YOU GUYS ARE HATING ME SO MUCH NOW RIGHT? SO SORRY SORRY SORRY!

*sulks in corner*

**I broke a promise *grabs knife and goes emo***

The video's that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome watched is called **(REMAKE) Love Language **and **Valentine's Day segment. ECTV**. You can find them on Youtube xD

I have also added a picture of Kibe (pronouced KEY-BEH) onto my profile and plan on adding the Dreams Crew.

Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter in your REVIEW. I like, have, no ideas ... =(


End file.
